Learning To Live
by grei-eba
Summary: COMPLETE- Ally's past can't seem to go away, but with little a help from Jazzie Poynter, she starts to move on. Then humor, drama and two love-stories take full control of the story. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries.
1. Life has been unkind

**This is my first story, so go easy on it. I'm actually from Argentina and we talk Spanish here, but I wanted to write the story in English. If you find any spelling mistake, grammar, or whatever, please let me know : )**

**

* * *

**

As everything was new, I was hoping I could get a new heart too, a better one. I had a new family, new language, new country, even new name! After moving to London, I had to change my name into Ally Heller -too many 'L' was the first thing I thought, but whatever... The beauty of London, which I later learned to appreciate, didn't surprise me, I was too busy focusing in not thinking in my past.

My new house, located in a neighborhood that seems to be full of rich people and thirty minutes away from London, is a dream come true, such as my new family, the Hellers. Susan Heller, my new 'mum', was a normal housewife, but Jackson Heller, my new 'dad', worked in the Embassy on England. Then I also had a new baby sister, Elizabeth, who was only 9 months and it's a living beauty.

You may not understand a thing of what I'm saying, this whole thing of new parents, new life, new everything. Well, we'll talk about that later, I'm too tired today to explain my past.

I've moved from Argentina around 1 month ago, trying to survive and start a new life. Somehow people, adults, because they were the only ones who seemed to notice I was alive, were expecting me to believe I could have a normal life from now on. I was able to go on, but I just couldn't forget my past, my brain doesn't allow it.

School wasn't helping me to be normal. Normal boys and girls of my age have many friends at school -or at least that's what I've been told... But here, in this school full of rich, ignorant girls and boys, I didn't feel comfortable at all. Many boys had talked to me, tried to ask me to have lunch with them, but luckily for me, I didn't have to go to the music classes after lunch of to the gym classes, because Jackson had arranged something so my afternoon would be free. What he did, I don't really know, I didn't ask either, I'm just glad he did whatever he did.

I don't know how to classify myself; I'm not a princess, but I'm not ugly either... It seems like boys find it interesting when they found out I was from South America. Girls in the other hand weren't welcoming at all. After my first week there, I was glad they were just ignoring me; maybe the boys would get tire of me and follow their example... I wanted to be left alone, it was clear in my head that if with 17 years old I wasn't normal, I wasn't ever going to be, so I just gave up, I wanted to be a loner again.

The girl who sat next to me ignored me as usual when I sat next to her on Monday. I didn't mind. She didn't look at me, she was drawing. I had the feeling she didn't like the people from here too, I hadn't seen her talking to anyone of our class. Many girls looked at me as if they were looking something disgusting, I could tell they didn't like me, maybe because the boys paid me more attention to me than to them, but this girl had never looked at me that way. I don't know if I liked her, obviously not if she hadn't said a world to me in a whole week, but as least I knew she didn't dislike me.

In front of us, blondie and her too friends were talking loudly about shopping as I opened my book; Twilight. I love it.

They turned to me.

"I love that movie, Robert Pattinson is _so_ cute" the blond one said "Oh, hi, Ally."

I looked at her and smiled, letting her know I've heard her, and then looked back at my book.

"So..." she said and I looked at her again, cursing the professor who hadn't arrived yet "I've heard you are from South America. Which country are you from exactly?"

"I'm not allowed to say, sorry" I said. Confusing, I know, why shouldn't I be allow to say it? We'll talk later about that...

The three of them looked at me confused.

"Ok..." she said "I don't think we have introduced ourselves" she said and looked at her friends smiling "I'm Julie"

"I'm Kate" the girl with blue eyes and brown straight hair said.

"And I'm Sophie" the one with curly hair said.

"You can be our friend if you want" Kate said smiling way too much.

The girl next to me laughed.

"What are you laughing at, weirdo?" Sophie said.

"Leave the poor girl alone" she said, still smiling teasingly "She's not the type of the who's friend with you"

"Oh, yeah? And why do you think that?" Julie said, trying to keep a disinterested expression on her face.

"Cause she's got a brain, Julie darling" she said and laughed again. I tried not to laugh too... I wasn't a mean person, but I've seen and heard these girls talking, and they were really ignorant, always thinking just in shopping and talking about how rich they were, how pretty they looked and how much they like certain boy.

"Listen to me, just because your brother is in McFLY, it doesn't mean you are cool"

I laughed and the 4 of them looked at me.

"Your brother is Michael Fox?" I asked before they could ask me why I was laughing. Marty Mcfly, well, Michael Fox, is so cool, and I am a huge fan of 'Back To The Future', those movies are in my list of favorite movies.

"No, he is _in_ McFLY" Kate said laughing, as if I has said something funny.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know there was a band called McFLY" I said.

They looked at me with their eyes big opened, amazed, and then Kate's faced showed great horror.

"You don't know McFLY!?" she almost shouted. Some of our classmates turned to see and I immediately felt uncomfortable again.

"Where are you from, Venus?" Sophie said.

"You don't know them? No kidding?" the one next to me asked, a little smile approaching from her lips.

"Yes, it's not such a big deal, it's only a band" I said.

"It's not _just_ a band, it's McFLY!" Kate said.

"Ok, whatever..." I said, avoiding everyone's look.

Luckily for me, the professor arrived in that same moment and the three not-so-adorable rich girls turned around.

"Oh, and by the way" my partner said and smiled "I'm Jazzie Poynter"


	2. Not Alone

For some reason, Jazzie wasn't ignoring me anymore. I thought that maybe it was because I didn't know who McFLY and his brother were. If I had a famous brother –because this band seemed to be really popular around here-, I would suspect people was being friendly with me just because of him and you become to close yourself, you cant trust people.

Whatever the reason was, the girl was talking to me in whispers during the whole Math class. I usually would had been annoyed because of this, I was one of those quiet students who listened to their teachers while the whole class is going wild, but after seeing the way those girls treated her… I just had the feeling I wasn't the only loner around here.

"I'm kind of new here too" she said "I moved from Corringham about 2 years ago"

"Why?"

"Well, we are quite close in my family, and my mother and I missed my brother, who had moved to London when he joined the band. So we decided to move too."

"Do you like it here?"

"I guess… I mean, London's great, but I miss my friends now. Do you miss yours?"

"I… I kind of didn't have friends" I grew up as a ghost, as I described myself. I couldn't let anyone near me because I could put them at risk. That was over now, but changing was difficult, I didn't know how to make friends.

"You are shy, aren't you?" Jazzie said.

"Yes, I am" I said, and looked at the professor, avoiding her look. I wasn't use to have people staring at me yet, it was weird for me.

I could see her smiling from the corner of my eye. Jazzie had a kind of rebel, fun look, a girl who liked to party, to have fun, and she was also nice, friendly... I thought I knew what kind of people she disliked… Obviously, she didn't like the arrogant, silly people… Like Julie and her friends.

I asked Susan about this band McFLY. Even she, an adult with a daughter, knew about them! As I sat down in the ground to play with Elizabeth, she turned on the TV and started searching for them in any channel so as to show me who they were, but she couldn't find them anywhere, which she said was weird. I would have google them but we didn't have a computer in the house. So I still had no clue who McFLY were, and I wasn't going to be researching about them either, I didn't want to disappoint Jazzie, I could tell she didn't like having people ask her about her brother. She did talk about them though… I'm a good listener, I was just quiet as she talked to me, I was also trying to catch up with whatever the professor what saying, but Jazz talked a lot. She talked a lot about how funny they were, she loved someone call Danny's jokes.

"Do you have plans for this afternoon?" she asked me on Friday, a while before leaving school.

"Not really… Though I was planning to finish Twilight today"

"Well, it will have to wait. I'm going to a band's rehearsal today, do you want to come?"

"Which band is it?"

"My brother's band"

I heard Kate sighed… She obviously was dying to go in my place, but I bet Jazzie wouldn't invite her even if it was a matter of life or death.

"I should ask Jackson" I said.

"Who?"

"My adopted father"

"You are adopted? Is that why you moved?"

Oh, no, damn, I shouldn't have told her that! Stupid Ally!

"Yes" I lied. Yes, I am adopted now, kind of, they are just keeping me until I'm 18, but I can do whatever I want actually. But no, that's not why I moved.

"Well, this is my number" she gave me a little piece of paper with her phone number on it "Call me before 6pm. If he let's you go, we'll pick you up, mum's driving me there"

I nodded… I'm going to meet McFLY.


	3. Here's to all the broken hearts

**Surprisingly, the fact that I have just 1 review made me happy :D Sorry again if I happen to have any spelling mistake, English is not my native languague, I'm doing my best here! :) Though I'm not that bad, am I?**

**Enjoy**

**Next chapter's longer.**

**

* * *

**

Jazzie's mother was really funny, single –she didn't have any rings in her fingers- and she was clearly in love with her kids. She was surprise I didn't know McFLY too, and she started talking about them as if they were the greatest band ever. A fantastic mother really, Jazzie was very lucky…

I don't remember my mum. I only remember when she said goodbye to me, I was 6. Her face is a dizzy memory, which unfortunately is fading away slowly as I grow up. Before she left, she came to me and smiled with sadness. She put down the two bags she was carrying and hugged me. "Dont let them get to your heart, baby" was all she said. I didn't know what she was doing, I just hugged her back. I thought she was just going to the market; she was going to be back in not more than 20 minutes _in my mind_… But she never came back. Then my father burned the few pictured we had of her and I learned to not mention her ever again unless I wanted to start a **big**, **painful** fight.

The car stopped and I woke up confused, I hadn't realized I fell asleep, though I still felt tired… This whole thing of having a completely new life and forget all you have ever known was hard and I was carrying great pressure somehow. The fact that I had many **bad** dreams lately wasn't helping neither; I had been sleeping few hours since the last 2 months, even before I moved here. AND I still wasn't use to the type of food here so I wasn't eating as much as I should. Because of all this, I was more weak and tired that I'd ever felt.

"This is Wembley Arena" Jazzie said as we stepped out of the car. Her mum didn't come with us, she had to go to work, but this wasn't a problem to us, Jazzie seemed to know the place perfectly, every single door, every single stair. The guard at the door didn't even stop us to ask us anything, instead he said 'hi Jazzie'.

The building was huge and beautiful. This band had to be really bid here to be able to fill this place.

Jazz and I were running up and down, I had no clue where we were, but she had a smile on her face and didn't hesitate any moment. The moment we got to the stage, I stopped, but she went on and hugged a guy with a bass.

7 more people were there: two tall, fat guys, who looked like guards, a cute guy sitting behind the drums, a blond one sat by a huge black marvelous piano, another one sitting on the floor with such a cool guitar and two girls, one looked my age, and one looked a little bit older than 20.

"I thought you weren't coming" the one with the bass said.

"Sorry we are late, it's mum fault" Jazzie said.

"What do you mean _we_?" he looked around and saw me standing there quietly.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes. It's a little trick I had been taught by my father to intimidate people so they would stop staring at me… But this time I wasn't doing it for that reason, I was trying to see every inch on his face. I've never been… Normal… But I'm still a girl and I'm 17, and this boy… Oh, guys, this boy was just so… So.. So indescribable.

Yes, Dougie Poynter, you are really something.


	4. Harder Than I Thought

"Hi" I said and offered Dougie my hand to shake it. He looked at it, laughed, and then shake it. His hands were warm "What is so funny?"

"Nothing" he said, still smiling.

"No, really, I want to know"

"It's just that it's weird to shake hands, you must be really rich or something"

"Not really… I just don't know how to be a normal teenager, I grew up… Differently"

"We will teach you then" the one next to Jazzie said.

One hour later I had learned their names; Danny who still was by Jazzie's side, Dougie of course, Tom, Harry, Giovanna –Tom's girlfriend- and Carrie –Tom's little sister.

The boys taught me some 'urban vocabulary', as Tom called it. I'd learn English so as to be prepare to talk in a polite way, as they teach you at school back in my country, which wasn't normal for teenagers. 'Hang around', 'hell yeah', 'hot chick' and 'lame' were some of the things I learned.

They girls and I sat in a corner near Tom as they were rehearsing… They played four songs; 'Transylvania', 'Obviously', '5 colors in her hair' and 'Lies'. Now I knew why they were so famous… Not only they sounded more than amazing, but they were so funny when they played, they seemed honest, like they were having fun, this wasn't just a job for this, and I really liked that [author-note: two weeks ago I saw McFLY Live for the first time in my life and I'm describing how I felt about them actually]. Besides, they lyrics were cool and fun… Transylvania just kept bouncing up and down in my head.

McFLY weren't just excellent musicians, they all were really handsome, but, in my opinion, Dougie was still the cutest one, though I didn't say a word to anyone about it.

"Do you want to play?" Tom asked me… I had been staring at the beautiful piano for like 15 minutes now. Back in Argentina, my neighbor, an old kind lady, had a piano and she would always let me go and play whenever I wanted "You've been staring at it for ages" he smiled.

I smiled back and stood up immediately –maybe too fast for me weak body, I felt kind of dizzy.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as Giovanna helped me stand up properly.

"Yes, I'm fine"

I almost run to the piano. I sat in the little chair and felt excitement run through my veins. I had never had many reasons to enjoy my life, but I still had music, I've always loved it, I always will. I'd never played in such magnificent piano. My fingers run up and down as I played 'River Flows In You' [author-note: I have the sheets for this song, if anyone wants it send me a message with your email on it]. I didn't even need the sheets, I knew this song as I knew how many freckles I had on my face -29. The son sounded just perfect in this piano, and the sound of it was all over Wembley Arena.

"Wow" Danny said once I finished "that was wicked"

I laughed "Thank you"

"You blushed; you haven't played in front of many people, have you?" Dougie said.

"Not really… I've never played in front of anyone, just an old almost deaf lady."

Danny put an arm around me and shacked me.

"You can come and play whenever you want" he said "Right, guys?"

"Of course" Harry said.

"Jazzie's friends are our friends too… And even better if they are girls" Doug said and winked at me.

"You are so horny, Doug" Tom said."

"What's horny?" I asked. My English vocabulary wasn't too extent and I hated not knowing what people was saying.

They looked at each other, obviously about to laugh.

"Well…" Harry started, hesitating "When a girl or a boy starts to reach the age of—"

"It's when you want to do dirty things" Danny said.

"Oh, I get it" I said and laughed.

One of the big, quiet guys came closer to us with a boring look on his face.  
"Jazzie, your mother is waiting for you in the car" he said.

"Why so early?" Jazzie said almost to herself.

She hugged everyone and Dougie kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry you cant stay" he said.

"Me too" she said.

I said bye from where I was standing, I was too shy to hug them and I wasn't use to physical contact. But Danny and Dougie run to me hugged me smiling, like little wild kids. They were jumping and singing 'hug hug hug hug!'.

I had the feeling that being normal was going to be harder than I thought.


	5. Living In A Fantasy

**I thought about writing not only from Ally's POV but also from Dougie's, that way you can know a lot more about the story, Doug's story.**

**Hope you like it. If you read the story please review. Thanks.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV.**

The show was awesome and after changing clothes –you could get an ocean from our clothes! We were really sweaty- and driving Giovanna and Carrie home, we went to have a drink to a small bar. We sat in a corner, trying to avoid catching anyone's attention. I mean, our fans are great, so supportive and funny, but we like being on our own for time to time. Give us a break, girls.

After while, Danny mentioned my sister. I was overprotective of her, but I disliked when someone made a joke about her. She had grown up very much recently and she was becoming a really pretty young woman. Danny was taking advantage of this to piss me off.

"Your sister's looking good, Dougster" he said.

I know he didn't mean anything he said about her, nothing could happen between them: 1) he was my best friend, he just couldn't be with my sister 2) he was 23 and she wasn't even 18 yet. Six years isn't that much of a difference, but still she was 17 yet, too young for Danny.

"Shup up" I said. I had to say something else or he would go on bothering me with my sister "Ally is pretty"

"She's really hot" Danny wasn't subtle at all. If he had something in his mind, he was going to say it no matter what, it could happen even without his concern; it just came out of his mouth as he thought about it. That has always lead me to think Danny has no secrets, he wouldn't be able to keep them, it's be a miracle "And you think the same" he said pointing at me "I know you better than anyone. _Pretty_ my ass, she's hot."

Harry and I laughed but Tom gave him a disapproving look.

"She's only a girl, she's just 17, you perverts" he said.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I asked her. Besides, she goes to Jazzie's class."

"When did you ask her?" Danny said confused.

"I just did, the girls were sitting close to me" he said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's… Weird. She doesn't talk unless you ask her anything usually. She didn't know our band before tonight, can you believe that?"

"So she's _no way_ from here then" Danny said.

"Exactly. Anyway, she doesn't have British accent…" Tom said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"She has a sad look on her face, and she looked _so_ tired. You could tell she felt uncomfortable when you hugged her."

"Why do you think she was sad?" I asked.

"Maybe she misses her hometown" Harry said.

"I didn't ask her" Tom said "If I had, she probably wouldn't have told me, I've just met her"

"Did you see that girl in the crow with that towel with my face?" Danny said, not following the conversation at all "I didn't know we had towels with our faces!" he looked amazed, I had to laughed.

I thought about what Tom had just said. Did we really make her uncomfortable? Jazzie never brings friends to meet us, it makes her feel uncomfortable, so if she brought a friend, we had to take advantage of it while we can. Besides, this girl was hot, just as Danny had said. She had brown, not straight but also not curly hair, her eyes were also brown but lighter, her cheeks and nose had some freckles, and her skin was just perfect, quite pale, but perfect. Her body was… wow… Yes, 'wow' is the world that describes her body. She didn't look 17 at all, she looked some years older, around my age. Hot.

Excuse me if I sound like a jerk, but it's been around 7 months since I don't kiss a girl. I found out 7 months ago that my girlfriend –now ex-girlfriend- Frankie was cheating on me, some paparazzi or whatever caught her making up with another guy. Tom saw the photographs and instantaneously showed them to me… I called her to her cell phone and talked to her for 2 hours or so. She said she was sorry around 1.000 times, I was holding back my tears, I really loved her and we had been together for a really long time. I wanted to give it another try, to tell her it was alright, we could start all over again. But the words simply didn't come out of my mouth, my heart wanted to do it but my brain didn't. Somehow whatever she said sounded like all lies to me, I looked back as when we were together and wonder if she had done it before, just that I hadn't found out. Then I begun to think it had all been a fantasy. I had loved her, she didn't. That wasn't love.

After being use to sleep with her almost every night, 7 months started to feel like eternity… And now this shy, hot girl comes around.

I was still hurt for what Frankie did to me. I'd been a good boyfriend! It was so unfair. What did that tall guy with muscles have that I didn't? And I don't want you to think I liked Ally, I've just met her, I'm just saying she's hot.

Besides, I couldn't trust many girls, since I joined McFLY girls have become wild whenever I'm around. Bout Ally didn't do anything crazy the moment she saw us, she didn't even know us.

"Dude, are you alright?" Harry asked me and I raced my head. I had been staring at my beer for several minutes.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said and then stood up "I'll be back in a minute"

It was really cold and quiet outside but I didn't care, it calmed me down.

I took my phone out of my pocket and was about to call Jazzie, but it was over 2 a.m., she must be already sleeping by now.

I sighed. I missed Frankie.


	6. The Poynters

**Here's some more of Dougie's life.**

**

* * *

**

**Still Doug's POV.**

Mum was really happy to see me and I was happy to see her too. Jazzie was still sleeping that Saturday morning, on weekends she only wakes up when it's time to have lunch.

Meanwhile, mum was making pasta and I was looking at her from my sit.

"Mum, how are you?" I asked her. I'm not a serious person, but I know how to be it when it's necessary.

"I'm fine, Doug, why?" she said.

"I don't know… I guess I see you a bit lonely in this big house" when mum and Jazzie decided they wanted to move closer to me, I appreciated a lot, I was excited to have them around, and I bought them this house as a gift; McFLY was earning loads of money, buying this house wasn't a problem to me.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've got a date tonight."

I froze. So did my heart for a second.

"A _date_?" I repeated "A date with who?"

"He's name is Paul, I met him at the supermarket."

A date.

She had _a date_.

She had _a date with a man I didn't know_.

Ever since my father left home, left my family, mum hasn't have much of a romantic life, she had been more worried taking care of us than looking for a boyfriend. I didn't mind, I loved it that way, I was very protective of my mum, my stupid father –which I _hated_ to call father- had left her with the biggest broken heart ever.

"Are you ok, Dougie?" she asked.

This subject really pissed me off, I was hoping mum would never go out with other men. I know this sounds really selfish, but that's not what I am, I don't want to see her that hurt again, it scares me, she's my mum.

"No, I'm not ok. How do you know this guy isn't a jerk?"

"Because _I_ am an adult, _son_, and _I_ get to choose who I date"

"But what if you choose a jerk?"

"It's only a date, and I have to take risks, honey"

I stood up "I'm going to check on Jazzie"

"Oh, Dougie, don't leave"

I didn't listen and went to my sister's room. I opened the windows so the sunlight could fill the room and sat by her site on the bed.

"Wake up, the best brother ever is here" I said.

"Can the best brother ever come back later?" she said, still not even opening her eyes.

"Not really" I laid down next to her "Hey, did you know mum's got a date tonight?"

"Actually, yes"

"What? _You_ knew and _you_ didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you yesterday in front of everyone, you would have get distracted while thinking about it and probably ruined the show"

"I guess you are right…"

"Don't worry, she's be fine. Paul looks like a really nice guy"

"Did you meet him?"

"Yes, at the supermarket with mum. Hr was looking for cakes for his nephew's birthday party and asked mum is he could help her pick one"

_'What a stupid excuse to talk to a girl'_ I thought _'stupid Paul'_. I sighed and Jazz rolled over to hug me.

"I know you are worried, I'm too. But mum's been on her own for too long, Dougie, it's not fair for her, she deserves some love too."

"She's got _our_ love"

"You know it's not the same"

"Can we change the subject, please?" I asked. I didn't feel like talking about this anymore.

She nodded.

"Your friend… Ally… Where is she from?"

"I have no clue, all I know she's from somewhere in South America."

The show 'Latin American Idol' came straight to my mind. Girls around there were all very pretty, that would explain why she was that hot.

"Tom said she looked sad. Any idea why?"

"No, she usually looks like that, and also tired. I have the feeling she didn't have much fun in America"

I nodded. I was even more curious now.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked "You are not into her, are you? Because I'm _done_ with having you guys chasing _every single_ friend I introduce you"

I laughed "Chill out, sis, I was just curious!"

"Thought… Well… You haven't had a girl in months, bro. Are you ok?"

"It still hurts me… You know, Frankie"

"Yeah, I know… But it's been 7 months, let go, Doug"

"_I know_!" I said annoyed, everybody kept telling me the same. Did they think I was suffering on purpose or what? I couldn't let go, not because I didn't want to, just because I couldn't "Look, I think I'm going to take off"

"No, no, I'm sorry, but, please, stay, best brother ever!" she grabbed my arm and made a puppy face "Please, stay"


	7. Defeated By A Girl

**A little bit of Danny in this chapter.**

**Review please :) makes me happy :D**

**Thanks to my friend Vicky for reading and reviewing! Even if the story isnt GREAT, it means a lot to me :) I MISS YOU BY THE WAY!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up early on Saturday. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I helped Susan to cook lunch and then played with Elizabeth until 5p.m. or so. After playing with a baby for about 4 hours, I realized I needed to do something else. I'd always enjoys walking with my Ipod, so I told Susan I was out for a walk and that I'd come back later. She smiled at me and said goodbye while I left, she never denys me anything.

'Trick To Life', by The Hoosiers **[author-note: I love that song]** was playing when someone put their hand on my shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed that person from the wrist, inclined a bit and pushed him overhead me, making him fall down to the ground in front of me. Maybe this is not very girly, but it's useful, it's a judo technique. I've been raced to be prepare to be kind of a killing machine, to be able to defend myself in _any_ moment, or to defend those I was order to protect. My father, for example. I was my father's best warrior, his best protection. You still don't understand, I know. This has to do with a kind of secret guard, which is the one I'm running away from, where you can't trust _anyone_, and when I say anyone, _I mean it_. My father should have never trusted _me, his own daughter._

I put these thoughts away from my mind when I saw it was Danny who I had just attacked.

"Oh, my God, Danny, I'm _so_ sorry!" I said knelt down by his side.

He was lying in the floor, frozen, absolutely stunned and for the look in his face, kind of hurt too.

"What the hell are you doing, are you out of your mind?" he said.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I thought you were… someone else" the idea of that someone else, that person I was terrified of, hunting me gave me a strong feeling of fear, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I helped Danny to sit in the ground "Are you ok?"

"No, _I'm not_ ok, a girl has just kidded my ass" he said, breathing heavily "How did you do that anyway?"

"I learned it back in my hometown"

"Are you in the army or what? You are so weird, girl"

"Yes, I know"

He bitted his lower lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"No, you did, and I know you are right" the fact of being so different had never hurt me before, I had always known it, but listening from someone else really got to my heart, it did hurt this time.

"But… Being a weirdo is not bad" he said and gave me a small smile "Really. You are mysterious, that makes you sexy"

I laughed.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this" he said, his masculinity obviously hurt.

"I promise."

"And if someone finds out and laugh at me, will you do it to them?"

"Yes, I will" I laughed again.

He sighed and then laughed a little bit "You really scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry again, but you also scared me too."

I helped him up and then turned off my Ipod.

"What are you doing around here?" he asked me.

"I live around here. What about you?"

"Jazzie lives around here, I thought about visiting them for a while. She called me. Apparently Doug's mum's got a date tonight and he's about to freak out or already has. So she thought maybe I could chill him out a little bit"

I looked at him for some seconds with that same look I used to intimidate people. You get the best of them sometimes when they are intimidated by you.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said "You don't believe me?"

Oh, yeah, there it is.

"Why shouldn't I? You've only told me why you are going to visit them... Or is there any other reason you are going to_ Jazzie's_ house?"

"No" his 'no' doesnt sounded too convinced.

I didn't stop looking at him and he avoid me look as he blushed. I smiled, knowing it had worked, it always worked.

"You like Jazzie" I said.

He stopped walking.

"How did you know? How do you do it? You are starting to scare me, Ally!" he said. Yes, I usually had that effect on people.

"You almost said it to me, Danny. I didn't do anything."

"You promise you won't tell anybody? You can not tell Dougie, he'd kill me!"

"It's none of my business" I simply said.

"Thanks…" he looked down as we went on walking. I had no idea where we were going, I was just following him "What do you think I should do? I'm 6 years older than her and she's my best friend's sister"

"Do you know if she likes you?"

"I have no idea"

"What do you think I should do?"

"If I were you I would do nothing at all unless you feel it's time to do something about it"

He stopped walking again and rush his fingers through his hair, a confuse look in his face.

"That doesn't make sense"

"That's because it's not time to do something about it yet. When the time comes, you will understand it"

We went on walking.

"Everybody sees me as a _dumb_. I'm not dumb, I just make _many_ jokes" he sighed "And nobody thinks I can be a good, caring boyfriend. I like to _party... and drink... and have fun_, but that doesn't make me _bad_"

"Danny, I've never heard anyone talking about you like that"

"You didn't even know us until _one_ day ago, Ally"

"Oh, you are right…"

"Do you think Jazzie would want me? Just as I am?"

I smiled "Everybody wants you, Dan. Just as you are."

* * *


	8. Nothing Goes To Plan

**Yeahh I have 4 reviews :) Awesome. Thanks to xMcflyxLoverxKatiex for the support!**

**Vicky has gone mad... I dont know about going to your house on Friday now, you may kidnap me and force me to write a thousand chapters every day (?) I adore you anyway :D**

**Enjoy people!**

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

We had to walk for about an hour to get to Jazzie's house… She didn't live as close to my house as Danny thought. When we got there, it was already about 7.30 p.m., so I called Susan, because she would freak out if I got home too late, and told her I would be home later. She asked me if I was okay, if I had bumped into... 'No' I told myself 'Don't think about it, don't think about it, you already have today, don't do it twice'

"It's here" Danny said and then felt confused when he saw my face, which I wasn't controlling in that moment "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Ring the bell" I said.

Jazzie was happy to see us and let us in immediately. Dougie was sitting in the living room, in a nice couch, with a beer on his left hand. He had an annoyed look on his face. He looked up at us, seemed confuse to see us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm _really_ happy to see you _too_, mate" Danny said racing an eyebrow.

"Sorry" he said "Hi. Wait, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked when he saw me.

"Oh, I bumped into Danny around here" I said, blushing, I obviously wasn't excepted, Danny at least was his best friend, I was almost a stranger "I can leave if you want"

"No, don't worry, Ally" Jazzie said "Of course you can stay" then she came closer to me and whispered so that only I could here "He's really pissed off, we'll need as much help as we can"

Danny sat by his side and took Dougie's beer. Then he turned on the TV and started to look for a movie. I had the feeling he had been here many times, he was behaving as if this was his own house.

Jazzie sat by his said and I stood there, too shy to make a move. This was the very first time I was in a friend's house. Ever. So I had no idea how to behave, what to do.

"Come sit" Dougie said and smiled at me "Do you want something to drink?"

"I don't know. Do you have water?" What a stupid question, _of course_ they had water!

Danny giggled "Water? Don't you want a beer?"

"Mum lets us drink beer at home. Just one, though" Jazzie said.

"I don't know, I've never drunk beer"

Danny giggled again.

"Do you want some?" Dougie asked.

My first time drinking beer… What if it had a strong effect on me? What if I ended up telling them all I wasn't suppose to tell almost anybody?

"No, thanks. Another day maybe" I said.

I walked toward the couch and next to Dougie. Now the couch was full. Danny was just changing channel until I was Marty riding a horse with Doctor Emmett, in that part of the third movie when Doc saves that teacher that he later falls in love with. I almost jumped of the couch and shouted "Go back, go back!!"

The three of them looked at me surprised; this must be the first time I behaved normal. Well, crazily normal. Or something like that, it's confusing! You could say that this was the first time I was behaving like a normal teenager that goes crazy... Did that make sense?

Danny still hadn't changed the channel, we were missing the film, and that part was so romantic!

"Come on, go back, _**go back**_!!" I said.

"Alright, alright, chill out, girl!" Danny put the movie and I sat down properly again in the couch, my eyes wide opened and a smile on my face.

Dougie and Jazzie were laughing, but he stopped when his mum walked down the stairs looking really pretty.

"Oh, Danny, Ally, hi" she said and smiled. She looked happy "Well, kids, I'm leaving but I'm not coming back late, so don't worry. I don't want to discover any kind of weird party when I come back and just _one_ drink each one, I don't care if you two are older than 20, it's the rules of the house."

"Ok, mum, have fun" Jazzie said.

Dougie was quiet, he was looking straight at the TV but I knew he wasn't paying attention to it.

"Doug, aren't you going to say goodbye?" Sam said.

He didn't even look up. He stood up and went up the stairs. Her mother followed him with her eyes, clearly sad. She sighed.

"Mum, go" Jazzie said softly "We'll talk to him"

"Don't worry, Sam" Danny said "We can handle it"

"Alright, then" she looked at herself in the mirror once again and smiled "My taxi's waiting outside. Bye kids" It was funny so hear someone call Danny 'kid'.

The three of us looked at each other.

"Maybe you should go, Danny" Jazz said.

"No… Let me give it a try" I said.


	9. Met This Girl

**I like this chapter, Dougie and Ally become to get closer :) I had fun writting chapter 14 and 15 today at school, I hope you enjoy them too in the future.**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this one.**

**Live, Laugh, Love.**

* * *

**Doug's POV.**

It was as if I could feel the anger running through my veins. I felt I was overreacting but I just couldn't help it. I wanted her to come back now, right now, to be my mum, not anyone's date, girlfriend or wife, just my mum. I'm her man, she doesn't need anyone else.

I was in my bed, in the room that mum decorated for me in this house, with the posters of the bands I liked, everything. Someone came in and I felt incredibly annoyed.

"Go away" I said.

"I know how you feel" Ally's voice said.

I turned to see her. Her face was serious, honest. She had her back in the door and her hands in her pockets.

"_Sure_ you do." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I… I don't know if Jazzie told you, but I'm adopted" she said. I could tell she was hesitating, not knowing whether to go on or shut her mouth.

I kind of felt sorry for her, but what did that have t do with this?

"I'm aware of your situation… What happened with your father."

"Who told you about that?" I said even more annoyed.

"Danny explained it while we were coming" I said.

Thanks a lot, _best friend_. Thanks for telling everyone that my father abandoned us. Thank you, thank you very much.

"My mother..." she said looking down at her shoes, her face sad again "my _real_ mum left my house when I was 6. I saw her leaving. After that… Well… My father never trusted any woman again. For him, it was always one night with one different woman, not even one more day"

She looked at me straight in the eyes, it was a bit uncomfortable, but I couldn't break the eye contact, it was like hypnotic. She sighed and then laughed with sadness.

"I've never seen a boy naked, but you wont believe how many woman I saw naked" she said "It was like if it didn't even matter that I was there. He was a good father, Dougie… Despite…" she hesitated "Despite many things I can not tell you, he was a good father… He just lost his way. So what are you going to choose? Do you want a mother that does the same my father did or a mother who gets only one boyfriend, who you may even like if you give him a chance?"

She did understand, she had already lived it, but only that her side of the story seemed worst than mine. Ally made me feel immediately stupid.

"I'm _not_ selfish" the worst came out of my mouth rushing one after another.

"I never said you were" she said.

"I'm just… _beyond_ worried"

"I know, I was there too. But you have to let go, Dougie. Because your mother wont stop loving just because you say so. She has the right to love. You too, don't you?" she came closer to me "What if someone came to you and told you cant love anyone else because they are afraid you could get hurt? Would that be fair?"

Jazzie came straight to my mind. After what happened with Frankie, she gave a killing look to _every single girl_ who flirted with me. It took her a while to be herself again when I was around girls. This was the whole same thing… With the little difference that I'd been doing this for years. What if Jazzie didn't _ever_ let me love again?

Ally sat next to me on bed.

"Love… is a _very_ weird thing" she said "I've never felt it, but I've seen it. It makes you feel wonderful, but it can also betray us. It's just the way it is"

"How do you know so many things?" I asked.

She smiled a little bit, still sad though. "I guess I've had too many time to think. You have plenty of free time when you don't have friends"

"Why didn't you have friends? You are… cool"

She hesitated again and then bitted her lip.

"I… cant tell you exactly…" she said "There are some things about me, about my past, that I cant let the others know. Not because I don't want to, though I prefer it that way, but because I could put you at great risk."

"But you told me about your mum"

"And I trust you wont tell anyone"

"Of course not"

We stayed in silence. She was just looking at her shoes while I looked at her. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Are you ok?" I said softly.

She opened her eyes, which were full of tears

"Why do you think she didn't take me with her?" she asked me. I knew what she meant… She was talking about her mother…

"I don't know… Adults… Do stupid things" I said and she smiled a little bit a tear started to run down her cheek. I hesitated, remembering when Tom told us she had felt uncomfortable when he hugged her, but I didn't care, I put an arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder.

"You are an adult, Dougie" she said.

"No, I'm a 5 year old kid on a _very_ hot body" I said and she laughed.

We stayed like that for a while. If she hadn't have friend until know, that meant she probably didn't have anyone to hug her when she cried until now. Maybe she hadn't even cried until now.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked when I myself started to feel hungry.

She didn't respond. Ally was breathing evenly, her eyes were closed. She'd fallen asleep. I softly laid her down on my bed and put a cover over her.

Before closing the door behind me, I turned to see her again. I've met this girl yesterday but I already felt as if she was a very close friend. It's weird to explain. Did it ever happen to you or is it just me that I'm crazy? You meet someone who isn't absolutely special but still you like that person, they are honest and they somehow understand you and support you… Even if you met that person yesterday… Even if I met her yesterday.


	10. Curiosity

**I almost forgot to update! But then I saw Vicky's twitter and imaged her trying to kill as a revenge :/ **

**6 REVIEWS YEAAAHH ^^ I love reviews :D**

**Enjoy people!**

**[you wont believe this... I wrote the chapter and wrote I almost forgot to upload it... It's been about 20 minutes since that and I have just noticed I hadnt done it yet!!! I should better do it now]**

**

* * *

**

**Doug's POV.**

I grabbed Jazzie on my arms and carried her to her bed, she was almost falling asleep.

Then I went downstairs again, where Danny was drinking his second beer.

"You are breaking the rules of the house" I said smiling.

"Actually, I'm not because technically the first beer I drank was yours, you had drunk half of it anyway. This is my first real beer" Danny said and winked at me.

It was 4a.m. Mum had already arrived, she seemed happy. I asked her to forgive me for my behavior but I told her this wasn't easy for me, it was going to take me a while to get use to it. She, like always, understood me perfectly. She went to sleep and Danny and I stayed in the living room with the TV on and talking.

"So… How do you feel, Doug? Are you ok with your mum?" he asked me.

"Yes, Ally and I had a little talk and she made me understand a few things" I said.

"I didn't ask you before because your sister was still here but… What took you _so_ long? I mean, she was up there _with you_ for a long time."

"We had a little talk and then she felt asleep, that's it" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm sure"

"Oh, damn it Dougie, I was hoping you were going to tell me that something _worth telling_ happened."

"You really are _such_ a pervert, Danny" I said smiling "Anyway, I met this girl _yesterday_! I _don't_ like her, I almost don't even know her"

He was silent for a moment, he was thinking about something. Danny always made a special face when he was thinking deeply, when he remembers something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Well, I'll only tell you if you promise not to laugh at me. If you do, Ally's going to kick your ass, she promised me she would"

"_Yeah, right_. Dude, that girl is an angel, I bet she can't even kill a cockroach"

"That's what I'm talking about. She _cans_…"

"I just said it as a joke, _of course_ she cans, Danny"

"Just let me tell you what happened, will you?"

"Ok, I'm listening"

"Well, I was walking on my way here when I recognized her, she was only a few meters away from me. I shouted her name but she didn't listen to me, she had her Ipod on… So I put my hand on her shoulder and, well, she kind of _really_ kicked my ass, dude"

"What do you mean?" I still had no idea what this was all about but I could feel the laughter building up inside me.

"She took my wrist and made me kind of _fly_ over her! Dude, it was just like in the movies… Hey you promised not to laugh!"

I tried my best to stop.

"I never promise you that" I said still laughing

"It's _not_ funny. She did it as if she had done it thousand times before me, like a really professional on these kind of fighting techniques things. I bet she's _hell of a fighter_, she's been trained"

"Trained for what?"

"Who knows…"

"You are overreacting. The girl knows self-defense, and so _what_?"

"I don't know, it was _really weird_, dude, I mean it. The way she did it, _so damn fast_, and the expression of her face was so determinate, like ready to kick my ass _again_ if I stood up"

"Dude, you are just amazed because _she_ defeated _you. _She. A girl"

I was about to laugh at him _again_ when the bell rang. Who the hell was _so late_?

I opened the door and saw two policemen and a man with a suit._ Oh, Danny, what did you do this time?_

"Hello, we are sorry to bother you so late, but we are looking for a missing girl and we had some information saying that she could be here" one of them said.

"_Missing girl? Who?_" I asked.

"Ally Heller. Is she here?" the one with the suit said. He sounded really exhausted and worried.

"Yes, she's here" the guy with the suit seemed really relief when I said that "Why are you looking for her? I thought she told her mum she was here"

"She told us she was coming back home; she didn't so we called the police." The guy said.

"So you are saying she's here? Can we see her, please? Just to check" the policeman said.

"Yes, of course" I said and let them in "Follow me upstairs. Quietly, please, my family is sleeping"

The policemen staid in the living room, the guy with the suit came with me. I opened my bedroom door and made him a sign to be quiet.

"She fell asleep" I said whispering.

He put a hand in his chest and sighed.

"Thanks God she's alright" he said more to himself than to me "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure" I said.

"When you are around her, please don't get your eyes off of her" he said.

"_Why?_"

"Will you just do it? Some things can't be explain"

"Ok, yes, I will… If you want, she can stay here tonight, I'll drive her some tomorrow"

"She hasn't been sleeping very well lately so it's not a good idea to wake her up. You are very kind, thank you"

"Your welcome"

When they were gone, Danny was falling asleep in the couch.

"I think I know that guy from somewhere" Danny said.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know, TV I think… He works in the Embassy I think"

"Wait, where _you_ watching _the news_ or something like that?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Nothing, I didn't know you watched the news" I laughed a little bit.

"I was waiting for the result of Bolton's match, I couldn't see it on TV. Hey, can I stay tonight?"

"Sure, dude"

I made him a bed on the couch and gave him some covers. Danny was sleeping in not more than 4 minutes, unbelievable.

"_Good night to you too_" I said sarcastically.

I went to my bedroom and put some covers and a pillow on the floor quietly, that was going to be my bed for that night. Before I turned off the light, I looked at Ally. She didn't seem to be sleeping really peacefully, she had a weird look on her face, even now that she was sleeping! This girl had _no rest_. I wondered what had happened to her before the day I met her, during these last 17 years. Why wasn't she allow to talk about her past? Why didn't she want to talk about it either? What was she _hiding_? Great pain, as we all could see, and she couldn't let it go. But _what_ was the source of that pain?

I turned off the lights and laid in my improvised bed.

Frankie came to my mind. I bet the pain I had felt because for _her_, and I still feel from time to time, is nothing compared to the pain she was and possibly is still going through. What had she seen on her past? Why did she know self-defense? What if she knew _more than just_ self-defense? Why would someone taught her to fight_ that much_?

She was _so_ different, _so_ mysterious, though I had the feeling she didn't want to be none of them… She was looking forward to be normal. How bad had her past been than it had _dragged_ her far away from that possibility? I wanted to know, but she wasn't going to tell me, al least not _now_.

What happened to her in the past that was causing her nightmares in this same moment?

**Curiosity: state in which you want to learn more about something.**

Yes, that was it. I wanted, I desperately for a reason I didnt know, wanted to learn, to know, more about her, as much as I could. And I wasnt going to let this go.

Curiosty can drive you mad.

**

* * *

**

**The questions Dougie asks to himself will be answered in the future as the fanfiction goes on, little by little. If I let it all go now, the mistery of Ally's past wont last long, and that's what I'm trying to avoid. Curiosity will keep you reading :D**


	11. My Dreams Are Haunted

**I've just come home from a very boring piano class :/ ALMOST forgot to upload, what's wrong with me!?**

**This chapter is a little bit stronger, sad. But it also shows how the relationship between Ally and Dougie grows. Little by little you'll know more about Ally's past.**

**P.S.: angry because I found something that remind me of someone whose ass I want to kick ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

**Ally's POV**

I knew I was dreaming somehow, but my dreams had become a mix of my **memories** and **fears**, combine with the cruelty of imagination, so it didn't matter if I knew it wasn't real because it had been real before, I was being forced to live it all over again. Why was my own brain doing this to _me_, its owner?

I was running through dark alleys, followed by those I was betrayed, those who wanted to find me and torture me without knowing that my brain was already doing their job, those who would probably kill me if they found me.

At the end of the alley, a little boy with blond curls was standing alone, watching me as I run in his direction. I stopped running as soon as I saw him.

"You let them" he said "You let them do this to me"

I looked back as my hunters were coming closer, but I couldn't go an inch closer to the boy, and there was no escape from the alley. It was either confronting those who wanted me dead or the boy who almost died because of me.

The moonlight was over the boy now and he begun to walk toward me. I could see the horrible scar on his face, a scar that was impossible to remove, it didn't matter if you found the best surgeons in the world.

"I swear," I said, my voice trembling "it wasn't my fault, I didn't want that, I told them not to. _I swear_"

"But _you_ let them. _You_ watched. _You_ didn't stop them" he said "_You_ are as bad as them"

And he repeated that. '_You are as bad as them_'.

I looked around again and there they were, just inches away from, ready to take me back with them, _forever_ this time.

I looked around confused, my eyes wide opened, breathing heavily. Dougie was on his knees next to me bed, holding my cheek and my hand. My face was wet, I could feel my skin was salty, I had been crying.

"Are you ok?" Dougie asked, his voice shocked "Do I call and ask for an ambulance"

I tried to control my breathing, but I didn't let to his hand.

"No…" I said "Please, don't"

"But you were crying and your face… was…" he didn't go on, his face was still shocked.

"It was a nightmare" I said to myself and closed my eyes trying to calm down "_just_ a nightmare, Ally"

"Buy you seemed to have had _hell_ of a nightmare" he said "I'd never seen someone act like that. Are you sure you are ok?"

"I never said I was…" I said as I opened my eyes.

I looked around again, now paying attention to what was surrounding me. Blink 182 posters, also Star Wars, and some bands I didn't know. This wasn't my bedroom; it was _his_.

"Oh, my God, my family!" I said and stood up so quickly that I got dizzy and almost fell, but Dougie caught me and made me sit on the bed again. They must be so worried, I didn't tell them I was staying here!

"Don't worry, they know you are here" he said "They came to look for you last night but they thought it was better to let you sleep in peace… Obviously _that_ didn't happen"

"You should have woken me up" I said "Always wake me up"

"But you seemed so tired"

"It doesn't matter. Don't let me fall asleep" I said and put my arms around me.

He sat next to me on the bed and looked at my face.

"You look like shit" he said, I guessed trying to be funny, and I nodded "What was your nightmare about?"

"I can't tell you…" I said in a whisper too, not looking at him, I was too ashamed of what my nightmares made me remembered, the things that I've done or seen "And you don't want to know"

"Believe me, _I do_"

"No. Believe _me_... You _don't_"

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, no, don't cry again, _please_, I'm not good at these kinds of things" he said and bitted his lower lip. I laughed a little bit at his face.

"Ok… But then make me think about something else please" I said "_Quickly._"

He looked around to get some ideas.

"Do you like Blink 182?"

"I believe that whoever doesn't like them it's a weirdo. And who's saying that it's a weirdo, confusing." I said and now he laughed.

"I agree with you. What about Star Wards?"

"I don't know, I've never been a fan… But it's not like I _don't_ like them, I'm just not _crazy_ about it"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Well… I never know how to answer this question, I guess I'll choose two; Back To The Future and Nightmare Before Christmas. I know it's an old movie, but I'm in love with Jack and the last song when Sally and Jack sing together, it's just so cute."

"Well, I love Back To The Future too."

My stomach didn't a loud, weird noise and Dougie laughed.

"Sorry" I said blushing.

"No worries… I'm really hungry too. Shall we get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure…"

"Just let me get change"

I know it may sound absolutely stupid, but until _that_ moment I hadn't noticed he was just wearing boxers. I couldn't help checking his whole body, this was the first time I saw a boy without so many clothes and it wasn't a movie, it was real, he was standing right there. I just couldn't help it. He was marvelous… So… **hot**… I looked away quickly; I didn't want him to catch me staring at him like that.

While he was putting his clothes on, I found myself staring at him from time to time _without_ _even being conscious of it_. I was 17 and I'd never kissed a boy or do anything because I tried to avoid feeling anything for anyone, but I was free now, at least free to watch, and **Dougie Poynter** was someone I seemed to _really like and enjoy_ watching.


	12. Annoying Follower

**I'm reading a story called Little Bella and she's got 1.111 reviews... It's kind of funny because I only have 9 but I already am the happiest person in the world :D**

**Thanks a lot to McFlYiNgHiGh for her last review :)**

**Tonight I'm going to Vicky's flat to watch McFLY's DVD in Wembley Arena. I'm excited! Bouncing up and down, up and down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

The week went on in a very normal way, without sleeping in the same room than a celebrity, without hearing Danny Jones' snores or without kicking anyone's butt by mistake. Only school and going home after that. Though there did was something different from now on: Jazzie. A friend. A real friend. That was surely a progress; I'd never had any friend, this was a good progress.

After the nightmare I had that Saturday night, I was terrified to sleep again. I could put my memories and fears in the back of my mind for a long while during the day, but it was the night what I feared. I liked going to Elizabeth's room before going to sleep. I always watched her until she was asleep or sing for her if she wasn't. Susan had told me that we could buy a piano for me and maybe I could play for Eli. I told her not to do such thing, even if I was dying to say yes, a piano was very expensive… I missed it, I missed playing so bad. It had always calmed me down, I forgot about everything when I played, it was my only and true moment of peace, the only moment when nothing matter and I felt absolutely safe. I started daydreaming about that during my History class… Jazzie had difficulties with this class, so she wasn't talking to me, she was listening to the professor, and I got distracted, thinking how much Eli would like to hear me play 'Lighthouse' by The Hush Sound or maybe I could sing and play 'Goodnight My Angel' by Billy Joel for her before she went to sleep [author-note: if anyway want the sheets for these songs, I've got them, just send me a message with your email and I'll send them].

It was Thursday, I was leaving school when Sam, one of the boys on my class who try to invite me to have lunch with his group of friends many times, run after me and stopped me.

"Hi" he said.

"I think the word you were looking for is _bye_" I said and raced an eyebrow. The guy should have said yes when I arrived this morning, not when I am about to leave in my skate. He looked confused.

"No, I meant to say _hi_" he said.

"Whatever. I have to go"

"Wait a minute, please"

"What?"

"Nothing… Are you in a rush or something?"

"No. You should be rushing to your next class" I could leave early but I knew _he_ couldnt.

"Why don't you have to go to the afternoon classes?"

"Because I just don't"

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Look, my mother's waiting for me, I have to baby-sit my little sister"

"How cute, maybe he could baby-sit her together someday"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Because you are a stranger, I don't let strangers near her"

"I'm not a _stranger_, I'm in your class"

"Still, you _are_ a stranger to me"

"Then go out with me to get to know me, then I wont be a stranger anymore"

I sighed. I really wanted to get away in my skate as fast as I could, this boy was very persistent, but I didn't want to be impolite.

"Give three reasons why I should go out with you"

He smiled at me "One: you'll _never_ get bored with _me_. Two: I can take you _anywhere_ you want, name it and I'll take you. Three: I can't find any reasons why you _shouldn't_ go out with me."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I actually _do_. One: you are _really_ boaster." He seemed shocked to hear me say that with such confidence, I bet no one ever talked to him like that "Two: obviously you think that just because you have money, and I believe you have _loads_ of money, I'll be interesting in you, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you are wrong. And three: as you are so different from me, I don't think I'll have that much fun with you. Now, Sam, I _really_ have to go home"

"O… Ok… Hum, bye Ally" he said, still surprised.

"Bye, Sam"

"See you tomorrow" he smiled at me.

I stood there looking at him. Why was he smiling at me? I'd just said loads of bad things about him and he's still smiling like a little puppy ready to do any trick I asked him?

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked as I put my skate on the floor.

"Because you are amazing" are you kidding me? Why me? It was enough with the nightmares. If there's a God out there, somewhere, I'm pretty sure he hates me.

"No, I'm _not_!"

"_Yes_, you _are_, you are so honest, no one had ever talked to me like that, even less a girl"

I sighed.

"So will you go out with me yes or no?"

"I told you I'm not"

"What if I wasn't the type of guy you think I am?"

"You are _exactly_ the type of guy I _know_ you are. Don't change for me. Goodbye Sam"

I didn't even wait for a response, I just left with my skate. The cold wind made my hair fly behind me, giving me a strange feeling of peace as I heard 'Kiss The Rain' by Yiruma with my Ipod. I sighed, knowing that Sam wouldn't give up, he's the type of guy who doesn't give up until they get what they wanted, the exact same type of boys who I'd always tried to avoid, but for some reason boys here found me very attractive –not that I think I am, Jazzie told me- and that was a torture. I want friends, I don't want _pervert followers_, and Sam was one of them, a very _annoying_ follower. Maybe I could scare him, kick his ass someday. '_No, Ally, you cant, Jackson told me to stop. Sam's not worth it_' I thought.

I arrived home in time, Susan was leaving to her friend's house. I sat Eli in my lap and looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. For some reason, that little girl gave my soul a little bit of comfort, a rest from my always present sorrow, she didn't know who I was, what I'd done, she just seemed to love me just as I was, or who she thought I was. She grabbed my nose with her little hand and laughed.

I sighed. The best relationship I had until now was with a 9-months baby.


	13. I've Got You

**Ok, today I'm uploading two chapters because I'm really grateful, your reviews are so cute :D**

**By mistake I had erased this chapter so I had to write it all over again -which made my mum hysterical because it was really late when I realized I had to write it again****-...**

**So if in the few next chapters there's something that doesnt fit or you dont undestand, feel free to ask about it.**

* * *

**Ally's POV.**

I tried to arrive to school as late as I could that Friday. I knew Sam wouldn't let go, he would try to ask me out again, he was one of those guys who didn't stop chasing the same girl, even if they looked like idiots, until they got what they wanted; sex, a kiss or a least a chance to show how awesome they were. I regretted promising Jackson I would behave from now on... It was actually for my own good, so that nobody would notice anything weird about me... Well, I was defenitily weird and everybody noticed that, but what I meant is that he didnt thought that calling the attention by defeating a guy who was as tall as a door was a great idea.

I felt stupid almost hiding behind the professor, I entered the class behind him and run to my seat, not even looking in his director, I didn't want to give him the chance to even say _hi_ to me.

"Hi, Ally. Why did you arrive so late?" Jazz asked me as I sat by her side.

"I was hiding from Sam" I said and I felt I sounded _incredibly stupid_.

"Why?"

"Because he's trying to ask me out, he's so annoying" I said and sighed.

"He's a jerk, don't go out with him"

I looked at her with curiosity. She looked at me and quickly looked away.

"Don't do that to me, don't give me _that_ weird look" she said.

I laughed "What happened with Sam? Did he do something to you?"

"You remind me of Patrick Jane, that character from The Mentalist **[author-note: I love that TV show and that character, my mum loves that actor, dont tell my father]**… You always know _everything_, it's kind of annoying, Ally"

"I have no idea who that is… But it's fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Whatever… Do you want to go out tonight? My brother invited to go out with his friends"

"Sure" I said, not really paying attention, I was too distracted in feeling miserable because....

Literature. I've always **hated** literature. The professor was reading 'Romeo And Juliet' out loud, the most **depressing** love story in the whole history. I don't know why it was so popular, it was _so_ damn sad. I hope that if there was an emo **[or whatever people call them, I dont believe in those silly stereotypes]** out there reading that book, someone would stop them before they got to the end of the book…

"Are you ok?" Jazzie whispered to me "You look even more tired than you usually do"

I nodded, which made my head hurt.

I'm like a zombie lately… It's a miracle that I hadn't been run over by a car, I was very distracted all the time, falling asleep as I walked – or as I listened to Romeo talking to Juliet in the Literature class.

Susan, for my disgrace, was still trying different types of food. She wanted me to choose the ones that I liked the most, but she didn't realize that she was killing me slowly… I just wanted food, for God's sake! Meat, pasta, bread, fruits; food, food, please,** food**! I'll never understand why people is so obsessed with the idea of trying new, weird food all the time... At the end of the meal, it's always going to be the same; just FOOD, PEOPLE, FOOD. **[author-note: that acturally really drives me mad... I've writen a lot of me in Ally]**

And, well, my nightmares weren't helping either. I missed dreaming so much. I'd had 3 nightmares this week and I couldn't take it anymore. Sleeping was a curse and so was being forced to be awake for long tiring hours. I had no rest, not even once. I didnt believe in God, but I would seriously start praying, I wanted to dream, not have a nightmare, to actually _dream_ so badly... To sleep in peace and without being scare of closing my eyes for just one hour.

Jazzie shook me and I looked at her annoyed.

"Don't to that" I said.

"The class is finished, Ally, go home and get some sleep" she said.

I almost run out of the school, holding my skate, eager to get away, happy Sam didn't get the chance to say a word to me today. Before leaving school, I sat in a bench to take some air, I felt kink of dizzy.

I turned around and see Sam leaving school, staring at me, ready to make a move.

'Damn it, boy' I thought 'If only you knew what I've done, you wouldnt even want to be in my class…'

I stood up, ready to leave in my skate, but the movement was too fast for my weak body, and I almost fell to the ground, but a pair of strong hands caught me.

"Ally, are you ok?" Dougie's voice came to me as if he was far, far away from me.

I nodded and looked around quickly; Sam was now running with a concern look on his face.

"Take me away from here" I asked Dougie, almost begging.

"Wait a minute, maybe you should sit again" he said, sounding worried.

"No!"

"Ally!" Sam's voice said "Let me take her back to school, Dougie"

I felt another pair of hands, but now in my waist. That's it Sammy, dear. I punched in the face – and I swear I heard Dougie laughing— with the little strength I had left, hoping he would really leave me alone after that. I felt nothing under me and closed my eyes as Dougie walked away with me in his arms.

"Are you sure you can leave school?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Dougie, just go…" I said.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I never said I was"

"Sorry… Look, don't worry, you'll be find, you've got me now."


	14. 10 Questions

**Hey, guys, I want to tell you something before you read: Vicky, one of my best friends, who's reading the story, told me that the whole Ally-Dougie love situation is taking too long... Well, the reason is: I dont want to write the regular fanfiction in which they meet in the first chapter, fall in love in the second and kiss in the third... It takes all the excitement away.**

**So it's going to take more chapters until we see Ally and Dougie really getting into something bigger than just friends.**

**Meanwhile, I'm REALLY happy, I saw McFLY's DVD of Wembley Arena with Vic... How did you dare falling asleep!!??**

**Enjoy.**

**Dougie's POV.**

Ally was opening her eyes slowly, after twenty minutes of being unconscious. I was driving in my car, looking for the first hospital I could find.

"Where… are we?" she asked.

"In my car."

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital"

"_What?_ No, no, Dougie, stop the car"

I looked at her quickly. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, I'm sure, _stop_ the car."

I parked in the first place available and told her to wait for me right were she was. I went to a bar an bought her water and sandwiches.

"Here, you should eat" I said. She didn't deny it and ate calmly "So… Is _Sam_ a friend of yours?"

"No…" she said and then looked at me suspiciously "What did you said his name with… _disgust_?"

"He's a jerk"

"Your sister thinks the same."

"I know she does… Some time ago, Jazzie liked him, and he _pretended_ to like her too… All he wanted were _free_ tickets to one of our concerts because _another_ girl had told him that she'd go out with him if he got the tickets… Asshole…"

"Calm down… Why were you at school anyway?"

"Mum called me, she wanted me to give something to Jazzie, that's all"

I watched her eat in silence. She ate really slowly, it was kind of funny to remember how _we_ ate, as if it was the end of the world, comparing to her.

"So…" I said "Do you want to play a game?"

She raced an eyebrow "A _game_?"

"Yes, _mature girl_, a game."

"Alright, name it."

"I'll ask you 10 questions and you'll ask me 10"

"That's not a game, that's _talking_."

"Sorry, _smarty_. Do you want to play or not?"

"Ok" she said and laughed "You can start"

"I warned you that you have to answer everything I ask you, _no matter what_"

Her smile disappeared. "Then I wont play"

"Ok, ok, if you don't answer a question, I'll change it for another one, ok?"

"Maybe."

This girl was weird. I _loved_ it.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I asked.

She thought about it for a long while. "Cant tell you"

I sighed… "Well, then…" _girly_ questions, she could answer that "How many boys have you kissed?"

"None" she said and looked away.

_None_? Not even _one_ little kiss? Maybe she was born in a little town where the population only included women. Otherwise, with _that_ sensual body, how couldn't she have ever kissed a boy!?

"How many girls have you kissed?" she asked me.

"About 10 I think. Four were girlfriends" Frankie came to my mind and I thought about a question quickly to get her out of my mind "Who's the person you miss the most right now?"

"I don't know…" she said "I've never really missed anybody. It's like missing is not a feeling I'm able to _feel_"

Weird _again_.

"If you could pick _anywhere_ in the world to go, where would you go?" she asked.

"I don't know… I had loads of fun in Disneyland. It's the weirdest and funniest place ever. Have you ever been there?"

"No, this is the first time I travel somewhere, I've lived all my life in the same city."

"Ok, so…"

"Wait, it _my_ turn"

"What, _why_?"

"Because you have _already_ asked me a question"

"But that didn't count"

"Yes, it _did_, cheater. What's your favorite song?"

"I think… Maybe 'Phantom Of The Opera' by Blink 182. I cant believe that _so many people_ don't even know that songs _exists_"

"I know! I mean, it's _so_ cool!"

"Do you have any kind of hobby?" I asked.

"Yes, I like playing piano but I don't have a piano now, so I guess I'll say skateboarding."

"What the hell, you like skateboarding?" this has to be some kind of joke, we were so similar!

"Yes, dumbass, my skate is right _here_!" she said smiling. I looked down and saw her skate below her feet "Do you like dancing?"

"I guess I do. Do you?"

"Not at all, I really _suck_. Seriously" She blushed "Someone you cant stand?"

"I don't know, our manager probably" I said and smiled. I hated that guy "That's why Tom always talks to him… A food you love?"

"I love 'After Eight', the chocolates, they are amazing, they are kind of an _addiction_, I even remember how they smell." She bitted her lower lip and smiled "How many girls have turned you down?"

"Well, that's got to be _before_ I joined McFLY, after that amazingly no one turned me down… But it's about 5 girls"

"Well done, Poynter, is a low number" she winked at me and smiled.

"How many boys did _you_ turn down? Because I just can't believe no boy _ever_ asked you out or something like that."

"Well…" she seemed to be thinking about it "Around 14 I think…"

14 boys. Wow… That was a big number of followers. I couldn't expect less really.

"How many Doritos can you put in your mouth at the same time?" she asked laughing.

"Were did that question come from?" I said laughing.

"Come on, don't tell me you've _never_ tried putting as many Doritos in your mouth as you can" she said still laughing.

"Yes, I did once with Harry… My number's up to 12."

"What a _baby_! I can put 17 in mine, Poynter."

"Have you ever broken a bone or something?"

"I broke my left arm twice, my right leg one and two fingers"

"Damn, Ally, how did you manage to get to hurt?"

"Sorry, it's _my_ turn to ask. " she said smiling "Have you ever pee in your pants because you laughed a lot?"

I blushed "Actually... Yes. But it's a secret! And I'd drunk too many orange juice"

She starting laughing a lot of put her hands over her face.

"Ok, ok, enough with laughing at me, _smarty_. Have you ever… Fallen in love?"

"No" she said.

"Not ever? Not even once?"

"No" she simply said "I've never had the chance to get to know someone that much and then fall in love... Have you ever been in any kind of big fight?"

"No… Have you?"

"Yes… Loads of times"

"Why?"

"It's _my_ turn, Dougie. That was your last question by the way" she smiled at me with a winning look in her face "Would you ever love someone whose past you can not _ever_ know?"

I thought about it.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want different points of view" she said without making it too relevant.

"No, I don't think I could. The past if part of who we are, right?"

She sighed "Right… Can you take me home now, please?"

"Yes, sure. Are you coming tonight? Jazzie told me she was going to invite you" I said as I turned on the engineer.

"I think so…"

"You will have the time of your life" I winked at her.

* * *


	15. Friday Night

**I'm running out of chapters! I have them written on my notebook but havent writen them in the computer yet :/ I have loads of homework! Dont worry, I'll do my best to handle it :)**

**Meanwhile, my estomach hurts, I think I ate too much chocolate-cake.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"You look beautiful, darling" Susan said and smiled excited "I'm so glad you finally found a boy you like"

"I don't like Dougie" I said, she'd been all over this all day long after he drove me home "I mean, I _do_ like him, but I don't _like_ him"

She understood this "Why not? He's cute, he's not that old and he's successful, not to mention he drove you home"

"Susan, I've _just_ met him"

"And so what? I feel in love with Jackson as soon as I saw him" she said.

"I didn't mean to offend your fairytale" I said smiling "but that is not going to happen with _me_"

The bell rang and Susan almost ran to the door.

"Hi" she said to a very charming Harry. Even though she had a daughter, husband and 30 years old, she loved McFLY… I'd caught her singing 'all about you' to Elizabeth many times.

"Hello. Is Ally home?" he asked politely.

This was the very first time I ever went out with friends… Except for the rehearsal that Jazzie invited me to see… Susan had bought me new clothes, she had really good taste and they all fitted me. So now I was wearing a black shirt and also black tight jeans. I looked good I think. My hair was still wet, I had managed to form little curls in it. I was nervous, I didn't even know what we were going to do.

"Hi, Harry" I said shyly.

"Hi, Amy, ready to go?" I nodded and he turned to Susan "We will take care of her and drive her home, Mrs. Heller"

"No problem" Susan said. She seemed even more excited than me "Have fun, darling" She winked at me and almost pushed me out.

Dougie and Jazzie were waiting for us in the car, both looking amazing, just like Harry. Jazzie was wearing a simple but sexy red dress, and Dougie had nice jeans and a cool white shirt, not even mentioning he smelled unbelievable. I felt stupid for trying so hard to look so good; what was the point in dressing up like this if I was going out with them?

I sat in the backseat with Jazzie and both she and Dougie said hi to me eagerly.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Dougie drove away from my house.

"An old friend is throwing a house party" Harry said…

…And what a party what was! First of all, the house was huge. And full. There was a large pool in the also huge garden. Even a band was playing in a corner, they sounded good. Several people were drinking beer and half the people there were dancing.

Danny, Tom and his girlfriend, Giovanna, were waiting for us in the front door. Dougie took Jazzie's hand and stopped her.

"Please, don't drink too much… If you get drunk, you know mum's going to kill _me_"

"Don't worry, I _promise_ I wont get out of control" she said and then went in with Danny and Harry, followed closely by Tom and Gio.

"Ally, let me know when you want to go home, I'll drive you" Dougie said.

"Ok, thanks Doug"

We walked in together and he looked at me up and down.

"You look _hell_ good" he said smiling.

"Thanks… Again" I said and looked away as I blushed. Dougie was really nice to me, he made me feel quite good.

"Let's get something to drink" he took my hand, which first I found weird, but then I understood why; the place was really crowed. If we hadn't been holding hands, I would have probably got lost.

15 minutes later, Doug and I were sitting next to each other in the garden, talking and laughing, singing and drinking –I was drinking orange juice, I know, I'm such a baby, and he was drinking something with tequila-

For the first time in my whole, empty life, I felt comfortable and really happy, and with a boy! I was sure I was laughing more now than I had in my entire life. Dougie was really funny and weird, he could make loads of funny sounds and faces, and he started making RIMAS about the first people we saw doing something fun or ridiculous.

He was making the sound of a seal when Harry came running to us with a big smile on his face.

"Dude, I'm going home, so don't bother looking for me later" he said.

"You are leaving? So early? Why?" Dougie asked him.

"This is a lucky night for Mr. Judd, Doug" he said and winked at him

"Oh… I get it now" he said and Harry left.

I saw a really good looking girl waiting for him and understood why this was his lucky night; Harry was getting some action tonight.

"Do you do things like that?" I asked Dougie "You know, a one-time thing…"

"I _used_ to" he admitted "but that was before I got use to have girlfriends. When you become popular, you know, _famous_, you have to be careful with those kinds of things. Maybe you slept with a girl who you really liked and she's kind of a fan, but you just wanted a one time things and then she's like expecting you to get _marry_ with her… And you never want to hurt a fan… So it's complicated"

"When was the last time you kissed or, well, you know, a girl?"

"About almost 8 months now… _Damn_, it's been so long!"

"Who was she?"

His face betrayed him for a moment, showing me the sadness he was keeping inside.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to" I said quickly.

"Thanks, I really don't like remembering her" he said, drank a little bit of his drink and smiled "I like that about you"

"What?" I said looking down, a bit embarrassed.

"Everybody always wants to know, it's annoying. Bit you are not that at all. I like that"

"Thanks you" I said and smiled.

"So… Do you want more juice? I run off of tequila here"

"Alright"

"Wait for me here, don't move" he said and left.

Five minutes later I felt a huge urge to go to the bathroom. Tom and Gio were witting by the pool talking to Jazz and Danny, so I walked by the border of the pool toward them, maybe they would know where the bathroom was.

But an asshole almost made me fall to the pool and I couldn't help cursing him out loud.

"Sorry!" he said "Oh, hi, Ally"

You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me… _Sam_?


	16. In The Deep End Of The Pool

**I'm seriously dead if my mum sees me in the computer, so I'm uploading quickly! enjoy byebye**

**

* * *

**

"What are_ you _doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm having fun, that's what I'm doing" he said and laughed. A strong smell of alcohol came from his mouth, he was obviously drunk.

I pushed him away when he tried to put his arms around me and started to walk away, but he grabbed my waist and pushed me even closer to him this time.

"Where are you going, _my_ princess?" he said "You know what? I could make you the _queen_ of High School if you let me"

"Let me go, Sam" I said. I didn't feel like punching him _again_ and this time in front of so many people, so I just tried to get away from him; I didn't have muscles but I was strong away… But he… He _did_ have muscles and he was strong, _stronger_ than me.

"It really hurt me yesterday when you hit me" he pushed me again and put his arms around me, his face was just inches away from mine, his horrible smell was disgusting "Mend my heart, beautiful Ally, kiss me"

He tried to kiss me but I moved backwards immediately… Only that there was nothing behind me, just the pool. I tried not to fall but Sam's balance was dead by now, so he made us fell to the pool.

The frozen water hit my back and my head in a very painful way. Everything was confusing under water, Sam's body was over me, but it seemed it was _all around me_ as he still had his strong arms locked around me, unwilling to let me go. I desperately tried to push him away, I didn't know how to swim and I was running out of hair. I was aware Sam was training to be a professional swimmer, that's why his back was so huge, so this him was more a game for him, and from my point of view it was like facing the end of my life if I didnt get to the surface soon.

Loads of bubbles appeared from somewhere and a strong pair of tight hands pulled me up after hitting Sam in the face, who let me go immediately. I took a big breath when I reached the surface, which I regretted because the hair seemed frozen too now. The pool was quite deep and I was about to go down to the end of it again, but Tom took my hand, pulled me near him and told me to hold tightly to him. I put my hands around his neck and he swam to the border of the pool, where Danny helped me to get out and I sat in the grass, still shocked. Giovanna came running with towels and put one around me as Tom put one around himself; Jazzie was holding his t-shirt and shoes.

"Are you ok, Ally?" Jazzie asked me.

Like I've said at the very beginning of this story, I _hated_ stupid questions, but I was so cold I didn't even notice it, I didn't even answer.

Dougie appeared from the crowd, which was staring at me and some others at Sam. He took his jacked off quickly and put it around me. He seemed furious as he watched Sam getting out of the full with some help.

"Dougie, it's not worth it" Tom said, shacking a little bit. I was shacking so much that I could almost feel my brain going from left to right over and over again.

"Danny, go get James" Jazzie said.

20 minutes later I was wearing James' –who was an old friend of Dougie and the rest of the boys- old t-shirt, a pair of jeans that belonged to one of his ex-girlfriends and a pair of shoes that didn't fit him anymore.

I looked at myself in the mirror of James' bedroom and sighed: the good look I had tried to create was now ruined. The clothes, the hair… Ruined… All because of that stupid little boy.

_Watch out_, Sam, run away if you see me.

Someone knock in the door and came in.

"How are you?" Tom asked. As soon as he closed the door, the music from the party what was still taking place downstairs, disappeared.

"I look like_ crap_, Tom" I said as he sat next to me in bed.

"Don't overreact. You look good and James said you could keep his clothes. That's awesome, many girls will envy you"

"Why?"

"Well, he used to be in the biggest kind of pop band of Britain… 'Busted'. They split up years ago"

I sighed. I didn't care about that.

"Thanks for saving me, Tom" I said.

"Oh, come on, I didn't save you"

"Actually, you _did_. I don't know how to swim"

Gio opened the door in that moment and called tom; apparently, as I later found out, she was feeling sick and asked him to drive her home. Dougie took his place by my side.

"I brought you hot chocolate" he said. He was holding one for himself.

"Thanks" I said and drank a little bit of mine "So... I bet everybody's saying '_did you see the stupid girl who fell to the pool?_'"

"No, actually they are not"

"Yeah, right... Everybody's going to laugh at me for the rest of me life" I felt so humiliated.

"I'm telling you they won't... Look, half the people in the party didn't even see what happened, including me, and the other half is probably _too_ drunk to remember about it tomorrow" he said and laughed.

"Well, there's still the other quarter"

"The other quarter's saying you looked _damn_ hot with that wet black shirt" he said laughing a little bit and I knew I had blushed "And now Tom is also a hero. Good publicity for the band, thank you, Ally"

"What about Sam?"

"Sam..." his face didn't seem so happy now "If that guy wasn't so tall, I would kick his ass"

I laughed "I bet you would, Poynter"

"Do you want to come down to the party?" he asked.

"Can we stay here for a little longer, please?" I said "At least until we finish our chocolate"

"Yes, that's a good idea; Danny's been trying to drink a little bit from my glass... This is too good to share"

"I sometimes am like Joey... From '_Friends_'... I prefer not sharing food" I said and laughed.

"That's weird, you eat so slowly."

"That's because I taste food. I bet you eat like a caveman."

"And I'm proud of it... I'm a _sexy_ caveman..."


	17. Running

**Sorry I'm uploading so late, I've just arrived home!**

**

* * *

**

**Ally's POV**

The party went of pretty good, just as Dougie had said it would… Many boys seemed to really have enjoyed watching me with my wet shirt and I received many invitations to dance which I politely declined. I spend the rest of the night with Danny and Jazzie –is there any need to say Dougie was with us too? Well, just to be clear, he was.

I arrived home at 6a.m. feeling happier than ever. I laid down in my warm bed and laughed again as I remembered Dougie singing 'Fight For Your Right To Party' with Danny. Dan's laugh was hilarious.

That night, for the first time in many years, I dreamed… But I didn't have a nightmare, I had a dream. I couldn't remember what it had been about when I woke up, but I had a frozen memory of Dougie playing his bass. I'd dreamed about him…

It was about 4p.m. when I opened my eyes slowly and saw 3 sandwiches in the little table next to my bed. 'Susan' I thought 'Always so adorable, always taking care of me, of her family… If I could be counted as a member of her family.

A warm shower helped me to wake up better and I was ready to tell Susan all about that night when I found a note stick to the fridge. It said: 'Amy: we are in the hospital with Jackson's father, he broke his arm by accident. We'll be back later. Susan'

My five senses instinctively sharpened after reading that; that always happened when I knew I was alone, and this house was particularly big.

I put on a my jacket and scarf and left the house after leaving a note saying I was out for a walk. I turned on my Ipod and relaxed as I listened 'Settle For A Draw' by Arctic Monkeys [author-note: that's one of my favorite songs]. I felt amazing today; I'd sleep well and for many hours, peacefully… I'd eaten food I liked and I was happy about last night. A strange feeling hit me and I started running. I hadn't run for too long, I missed it.

"Ana!"

I froze and turned as I heard someone shouting my name. My real name; Ana. No one was supposed to know it, no one who wasn't haunting me al least, no one who didn't want me dead. I saw a young man running in my direction. I almost had a heart-attack but I knew what I had to do; run, run as fast as I could and never ever come back, go to the Embassy and hide, move again, this had no ending.

As I run, a blond-haired dog run by my sad excited and it made me stumble. I hit my head with the ground and try to stand up again, but everything around me was blurry.

"I'm going to die' I thought.

The dog was running all around me and it made everything more confusing.

"Ana, stop!" the guy shouted. He was close. I closed me eyes and felt tears running down my check "I'm so sorry! Oh, my God, you are bleeding!"

I opened my eyes and saw the guy looking at me as he put a strap around the dog's neck.

"Should I call an ambulance?" he asked.

He kept making loads of questions but I wasn't listening. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode, but great relieve filled my body, it was almost tangible… He wasn't looking for me, he didn't know my face, he was calling the stupid dog.

I felt a warm liquid enter my mouth and touched my lips; blood.

I heard more shouts and saw Jackson pushing the stranger way from me as Susan took my head with her hands. She seemed horrified.

I'd always hated being in hospitals… They made me stayed the whole weekend in there. M head still hurt, I had hit the ground pretty hard and it had bled quite much. I still couldn't believe the stupid misunderstanding… Stupid dog named Ana, stupid owner who couldn't control his dog.

I hadn't thought about my real name for a long time, I was now used to be called 'Ally'. I was Ally Heller now, not Ana Luna anymore. It was weird, I didn't like thinking about my old name because it was part of who I was, who I really was, who I didn't want to be anymore.

It was a good think Jackson and Susan were coming home; there's a huge large park –it's forbidden to build anything on it- and that's where I was running… Our house is in front of that park, so when they were coming home, they saw me lying on the floor… And freaked out.

I was bored to death. I sighed and wondered what Dougie or the rest of the guys from McFLY were doing in that moment…


	18. First Date

**So sorry about yesterday, I uploaded a way too short chapter and this one is quite short too so I'm uploading two... Gotta to, gym class in a while!**

**Remember reviews make me happy :D Even if it's bad or good.**

**Does anyone have twitter? it's fun!  
**

* * *

**DOUGIE'S POV.**

I woke up ashamed of my dream… Though I couldn't deny I'd liked it a lot… I could still see Ally's wet shirt in my mind. At the party, I'd missed the moment when she fell to the pool but I'd seen her coming out and after that, the memory of her wet shirt want something I could get out of my mind… That must be why I dreamed about it.

Don't blame _me_ from dreaming about it, I'm not a pervert!... Well, I _am_, but _that's not_ the point! It's not _my_ _fault_ she's so hot, every single guy who saw her thought the same… Except for Tom, but he's _so_ in love with his girlfriend that he probably sees a boy where a girl like Ally is standing.

I bought pizza and waited for Harry; he's my neighbor. When I decided to buy my first house, Harry helped me choose one… And he liked a lot the house next door, so he bought it.

The girl who spent the night with him had already left so at about 5p.m. we sat in my sofa, ready to eat.

After Harry told me about his night, I told all about mine, including my dream.

"She's just so hot" I said as I finished and he laughed.

"Ask her out, dude" he said "It's _so obvious_ you like that girl"

"A little bit, _maybe_..."

"I'll go to the bathroom, call her"

He left and I put my cell phone out of my pocket. I kind of freaked out when I pressed 'call'. Reasons: 1) I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say. 2) I didn't want to seem desperate to see her. You _never_ call a girl so soon after a date… Though last night wasn't a date… But whatever, you desperate, stupid Poynter!

I thought about hanging up the phone but I'd look _even more_ stupid if I did that. '_Don't pick up, don't pick up!_' I prayed.

"Hello?"

Damn, she picked up!

"Hi, Ally, how are you?" you couldn't sound more stupid, could you, Dougie? Oh, great, now you are talking to yourself!

"No, it's Susan talking, I'm her mother. Who is this?"

"I'm Dougie. Is Ally there?"

"No, she's not here. Well, she _is_, but she isn't"

I didn't say anything, my brain was too confuse to react.

"We are in the hospital, Dougie" she said as I didn't say anything "She hit her head, she's unconscious right now"

"What!? Is it serious, is she going to be fine?"

"Yes, she bled quite a lot but the doctors say she'll be ok"

"Alright… Then, I'll cal her later. Bye"

I sighed. Now I _did want_ her to pick up.

I'd had so much fun last night with her, Ally was so easy to be around and she laughed at all of my jokes or funny things I did.

Oh, my God…. Dougie, you _do_ like her! Oh, my God _again_! You are talking to yourself _again_!

**ALLY'S POV.**

Luckily for me, the my new scar I had in my head was well-hidden under my hair, so on Monday nobody noticed anything. I'd been forced to spend the weekend at the hospital but Susan told me Dougie had called while I was unconscious. That made me remember about Friday Night and I was happy again. Then he called again on Sunday and invited me to have lunch with him on Monday. I guess you can guess what I said.

Sam's left eye was violet, I laughed every time I saw him. He tried to apologize to me for what had happened at the party but I told him that if he talked to me again, I would make his eyes match.

I was nervous when the bell rang, announcing lunchtime, when I was able to leave school and go home, or in this case, free to have lunch with Dougie Poynter.

He was waiting for me in his car, looking as wonderful as usual. He smiled and turned on the engineer as I sat by his side.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It's fine, it wasn't such a big deal"

"Your mum said you bled a lot, pretty disgusting"

"She always overreacts with everything… Anyway, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I've been here for 2 months, I don't know any restaurants"

"What about McDonalds?"

"No way, I don't eat at McDonalds, I'm against that company" [author-note: McDonalds and Coca-Cola suck, it's like capitalism with shape of food]

He laughed "We'll go to a little restaurant I know then, the food there is bloody awesome"

Dougie drove us to a nice little restaurant and we ordered pizza. I asked him to tell me how he's joined McFLY, his tours, his friends, his past life, everything. I wanted him to keep talking so I was free to look at him all the time. The pizza was, like he said before, bloody awesome… And so was Dougie. I was starting to believe there couldn't be anyone more beautiful than him.

Lunch was over and we were still having fun as we tried to make up jokes while leaving the restaurant, but Dougie froze with his eyes wide opened.


	19. I Wish I Could Fool Myself

**DOUGIE'S POV**

I froze as soon as I saw her, so beautiful and charming as she always was. I'd never been romantic, but she brought up the best in me. I'd been trying my best to avoid bumping into her and in my excitement of going out with Ally, I'd forgotten this was Frankie's favorite restaurant.

She looked at me straight into my eyes with a weird look on her face.

"Hi, Dougie" she said softly.

"Hello" I said as calm as I could.

"Can we talk?" she said and looked at Ally for a moment.

"Not really" I said.

"Please, just five minutes"

I sighed and gave Ally the keys of my car.

"Could you wait for me in the car, please?" I said turning to her. She seemed confused but she nodded and left.

I closed my eyes and remind myself that this girl had cheated on me; not because I'd been a bad boyfriend, not because I hadn't paid enough attention to her or her needs, not even because we had had a fight… She'd done it because she chose that, for pleasure… She didn't care about me, about us. She was just having fun in a pretty club while I was in my tour-bus writing songs about her.

"What do you want, Frankie?" I asked her as I opened my eyes.

"Was that your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No"

"Are you dating her?"

"I don't know… I think this was a date"

She bitted her lip and took a step closer.

"Dougie, I miss you, I want you back" she said quickly and softly.

"I'm not a _toy_" I said annoyed, trying not to let her puppy-face bewitched me "You cant just want me back and except me to go running to you"

"Oh, baby, _please_, you know what I mean. I made a _huge_ mistake, I swear I regret what I did. I need you, Dougie. Your kissed, your skin, your voice, I miss everything about you"

"I miss you too, but it's like once your smile showed my love, but now, when I see you smiling, I feel like you are laughing at me."

It was true, that always happened to me, it was happening right now, I felt this whole thing was an act, nothing but a trick.

The image of the guy kissing Frankie hit my mind again… He was tall, a lot taller than me; Frankie liked tall guys. He had big, huge muscles and had her arms around her. She was smiling as she kissed him, something she used to do with me as a sign that she liked the kiss. She liked how he kissed her. She did to him what he liked to do with me… And who knows, maybe it wasn't just a one-time thing, as I'd heard. I would have never found it if it wasn't for the one who took pictures of them.

"I am not laughing at you, Dougie. Look at my face and tell me again if you think I'm laughing" I looked at her. She definitely wasn't laughing, her face was sad as my dog when I had to leave for a tour, but I felt it s fake.

I should walk away now, right now, go to the car and drive Ally home. I knew she was so much better than Frankie, but I just couldn't take away my killing desire to kiss her. It had been my wish for months and now that I had the chance, I was scare.

My mind was really confused; should I stay or should I go? I knew the answer, I just didn't want to face it. I wanted to fool myself and believe she had changed, she would love me this time, love me for real…

She came even closer to me. She was inches away from me. I knew I shouldn't go back with her, it was stupid and compulsive… But I was stupid and compulsive, right?

"Just tell me one thing…" I said "Was it worth it? Was _he_ worth this?"

She moved her head from side to side, but I somehow still couldn't believe her, it was inevitable. For me, she had chosen him over me, and she always would in my mind.

"Give me a second chance, please" she said.

'Friends' came up to my mind, that episode in which Ross and Rachel get back together during small holidays at the beach…. Rachel tells Ross something her mum had told her: 'once a cheater, always a cheater'. Should I take this risk? I'd tried to get her out of my mind for months, and when I finally did it, she appeared again… Maybe it was a sign, maybe I belonged to her.


	20. He's Out Of My League

**Uploading early, I didnt go to school today. I'm veyr very lazy today, but I have to study loads of things for Monday :( that makes me sad sad sad :(**

**Enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I didn't know who this girl was, but Dougie's face talked for itself; it was sad, it showed great pain. He obviously had feelings for this girl. I'd always been good at reading people's face, it's quite easy.

I was waiting for Doug in the car, just as he'd asked me to. I had the feeling this wasn't normal, I shouldn't be waiting in the car for him while he was alone talking to _another_ girl… And not just _any_ girl; you should have really seen her, she was perfect… Her hair, her clothes, her makeup, her shoes; everything matched. I, in the other hand, was in my stupid school uniform and besides I never used makeup, my shoes were always the same, I didn't pay too much attention to my hair. And my clothes… Well, they just weren't they _best_ clothes ever, if you know what I mean, and not to mention I'm not into fashion and those kinds of things, I just like to wear comfortable clothes.

I took a big breath, trying to calm down; after all, he wasn't even _my_ boyfriend, I didn't have the right to be jealous… I bet every girl in England would be jealous of _me_ if they knew I had had lunch with Dougie Poynter.

My phone rang and took away every single thought.

"Hi, Susan" I said, recognizing her number on the little screen… My phone isn't great either; Jackson bought it so we could be in contact always. He would have given me the best phone ever, he had the money to do that, but I didn't want to… The more expensive a cell phone is, the more complicated is to learn to use it. Technology is not one of my best friends, you know? I can handle it, but I rather not get to attach to it.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you alright? You sound… _weird_"

"I'm fine"

"Have you finished lunch?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to come home, darling… I'm _really_ sorry. A friend's just called me, she's in the middle of a crisis; her husband has asked her for the divorce and she needs my support, but I cant leave Eli alone. I'd call a nanny but you know she hates being alone with strangers and I cant stand to see her crying. Can you make it here earlier?"

Eli had a sixth sense; whenever a nanny was going to come home to take care of her, she started to cry. She knew that was going to happen, she was going to be left with a stranger and nobody really likes that… And Susan couldn't see her crying without wanting to cry herself. Eli wasn't one of those kids who got everything they wanted, that's not why Susan couldn't stand to see ser cry, her heart was just too big, she was a good mother.

"I think so, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Ok, thanks you, Ally. I'm sorry again!"

I got off the car and walked back to the restaurant… This time it was _me_ who froze when I saw Dougie kissing that girl. They both had their arms around each other and she was running her fingers through his hair. I felt unreasonably hurt… Well, I wasn't going to wait for them, so I turned away and took a cab.

'_What a great date_' I thought.

Dougie called me ten minutes later –yes, it took him _that long_ to stop eating that girl's mouth and realize I was gone—, he sounded worried.

"Ally, where are you? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm going home"

"Why? Come back"

"Why should I? I don't want to _interrupt_"

"But—"

"Besides," I said quickly, interrupting him "my mum asked me to take care of my sister"

"So you can't come back?"

"No, I can't" I could hear that girl giggling somewhere near him. I didn't want to go back just to have to see her all over him, I bet she was going nowhere far from him.

"So… We'll go out another time then, ok?"

"_I_ _bet_… Bye, Dougie, have _fun_" I hung up annoyed.

'_What's the matter with you?_' I thought '_why are you so mean with him_?'

I sighed. I knew what was wrong; I liked him. _I liked him a lot_. And now that I knew this, this whole situation hurt even more. It had been such a perfect day, why did it have to have such a rainy ending? Well, rainy ending for _me_, Dougie must be having _hell of a good time_. Why didn't he like me? I thought he did… I thought this was out first date. Boys are _not_ supposed to kiss another girl during a date!

I guessed this all had to do with me. '_Come on, Ally_' I thought '_what were you expecting? He's the most handsome boy you have ever met, he's funny, he's a musician and every single girl in UK wants him as bad a you do… He's perfect._"

And I was… Well, I was just_ me_, Ally Heller. Actually, I wasn't _even_ Ally Heller, who had a perfect rich family… I was Ana Luna; poor _and_ an orphan. I was a fool to believe that a boy like _him_ could fall in love with a girl like _me_.

A little tear run down my check as I woke up from my dream-world and started to live in the real world, world where Dougie Poynter was never going to love me.


	21. Loved By You

**I came home early [it's 8a.m.!!! cant believe I didnt stary at home to sleep] because there's a new case of ****Swine influenza [pig flu] at my school and so a group of friends and I run away from school, it was quite funny hahaha Anyway, there was no one at my class, so I didnt miss anything. AND BIG NEWS: I have loads of things to study for Monday BUT my mum doesnt want to send me to school because of the pig flu for like A WEEK, so I'll be quite free to write if this actually happens. I hope she doesnt tell me on Sunday that I'm going cause I'm no way going to study... I have Biology, Geography, Ethics and Accountancy exam. If she tells me I'm going, I'm really screw :D**

******Wish me luck! And enjoy this chapter.**

**Remember reviews make me happy :D Seriously, thanks a lot for reviewing :)  
**

* * *

**Jazzie's POV [you werent expecting that, did you? :D]  
**

I just couldn't believe it. That was all I could think about. I couldn't _fucking_ believe it. Excuse me for my lack of politeness, but I'm _seriously_ shocked.

They were sitting in the sofa together, talking quietly. She was all over him, it was her way to show everyone he was _hers_, and it was disgusting. I was looking at them from a corner, both Harry and Danny were next to me, also looking at them. I was too mad at him to even try to talk to them nicely and Danny didn't feel like talking to them right now… And Harry… Well, he wasn't going to stay alone with them, it's really uncomfortable, she always starts kissing him everywhere, so he came to sit with us.

"I can't believe it" I said annoyed.

"We heard you the first _twenty_ times" Harry said. This wasn't the first time he complained about me.

"Actually, it's been _fourteen_ times, Harry" Danny said and winked at me.

"And he was in a date with Ally! Boys are not supposed to kiss another girl during a date! He's become _officially_ an asshole"

"He seems happy, Jazzie" Harry said.

"Oh, sure he does… After _8 months_ of misery! Who does _she_ think she is? She left him with a broken heart and when Doug finally moves on, she appears out of nowhere. And you know Dougie's too weak to walk away from her, she knew he'll take her back"

"She's right, you know that" Danny said before Harry could complained and put his arms around me. My heartbeat sped up and I prayed he wouldn't notice. _Yes_, people, I admit it; I like Danny Jones. Who _doesn't_ really? Besides, he's not that much older than me and he's amazing.

But I couldn't concentrate in my love for him, I was too busy trying to get rid of Frankie or Dougie with my eyes, maybe I had some kind of mental-power which I hadn't discovered… _Yet_.

Dougie told me on Tuesday what had happened on his date with Ally and then I perfectly understood her behavior during our house together at school; she'd seemed really happy on Monday morning, but on Tuesday she looked miserable _again_. She didn't say a word about the date and I didn't dare asking because I could feel there was something wrong. When Dougie called me that afternoon and told me about Frankie, I hung up the phone, angry as hell. He was being the biggest jerk and fool ever. That girl wasn't good for him and I was damn sure Ally and Dougie would had been able to get to be more than just friends. I could see that they had fun together, that he got to like her and I could figure out for Ally's behavior that she liked him too.

"He should be with Ally" I said.

"Frankie's not _that_ bad" Harry said and I gave him a killing look "Don't look at me like _that_, Jazzie. Dougie's my best friend, I have to _support_ him"

"Well, I'm his _sister_, I know what's good for him… And I know what's bad for him; _she's_ definitely bad for him. Would you support him if he wanted to jump off a cliff?"

"_Maybe_…" he stuck out his tongue and smiled.

"We should do something about it" I said.

"I'm in" Danny said.

"Oh, Jazzie, don't do anything _stupid_" Harry said.

"Come with me, Danny, we'll have a little talk" I took his hand and we left that room. We found a more private spot in a corner of the hallway. I turned to face Danny, who was incredibly closed to me. I looked up at him, right into his eyes, he was some inches taller than me.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"The _what_?" I said, too stunned by his beauty to react "Oh, _right_, the _plan_… I have no idea"

"We could lock Ally and Dougie in the same room"

"That's a good one… We could also make Dougie see Ally's the one for him"

"How?"

"You know how Frankie doesn't like blink 182, well, Ally loves them… Or Frankie hates when Doug plays with his food but Ally always laughs… Things like that. Dougie always had to avoid doing a lot of things he liked because she disliked them."

"That's true… Ok, as soon as we get them together, we'll start the plan"

I smiled. Danny always supported me, he was so cute.

"You have a pretty smile" he said and I smiled even more. I felt a huge urge to kiss me and I bitted my lip trying to stop myself from doing something as stupid as that, I'd completely ruin our great friendship. There was no way he could like me; I was one of his best-friends' sister, I was too young for him, thought I didn't care about his age or mine, but I was sure he did, and besides he always received several invitations from awesome girls, much older and prettier than me.

"Let's go back with Harry, he must be so bored in that room with Dougie and… his girlfriend" I said. I didn't even want to say his name.

I nodded and started to walk to the other room again. I followed him with my eyes and wondered what it was like to be loved by him.


	22. Hero

**I'm going to do this quick because I dont know if I'm going or not to school on Monday so I dont know if I should study or not... My parents literally change their minds every 5 minutes or so.**

**My apologies if this chapter seems a little bit shorter. Jazzie and Danny's plan begins.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Jazzie organized a little party on Friday; my friends, Jazzie of course, Gio, Carrie and Ally were there, all closed friends. She asked me not to bring Frankie; Jazz was having a bad time with this whole situation, she had strong feeling against my girlfriend –yes, Frankie and I were back together, we decided to give our relationship a second chance. She was also angry at me, but I knew she couldn't be mad at me for too long.

I couldn't help thinking Ally looked amazing; she was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Back To The Future' and a skirt… **A SKIRT**! It was impossible to keep my eyes away from her legs, even knowing she was also wearing a little short underneath the skirt just in case her skirt moved or something like that –I knew this because I'd heard her talking to Jazz about how uncomfortable and stupid she felt when she wore skirts… Well, if she asked for my opinion, she would be probably scared of me later.

I almost run to the garden and bitted my lips, ashamed of my own thoughts.

"Dude, are you ok?" Harry asked me.

"Did you see Ally's skirt?" I said "_Thanks God_ Frankie's not here, I can't stop staring at her legs"

"Calm damn, Doug. Frankie has nice legs too"

"Yes, you are right…" I said and then gave him a killing look "Why were _you_ looking at my girlfriend's legs?"

"Danny made me, I swear… Anyway, don't do anything stupid. I'll keep an eye on you"

We went back in and found Danny around Jazzie Ally, he had loads of Doritos in his mouth.

"One more, Danny, come on" Ally said and put one more 'dorito' in his mouth. I felt a little bit jealous; I wanted her to feed me!

'You have a girlfriend! She can feed you" I thought.

"Do you want one" she asked me smiling. I thought she was still mad at me because I'd left her alone in the car during out… date… But she was looking at me so kindly, as usual.

"No, thanks"

Giovanna had brought loads of food, she always did, I'd always thought she should be a chef… We were all sitting in the floor of the living-room, eating like mad. Ally didn't seem angry at all, that was great news for me, she was just talking to me and Harry while she ate; she's eaten 2 pieces of chocolate cake already and one muffin. I couldn't understand how she could keep such a perfect body if she ate even more than me.

Jazzie's Ipod was connected to the stereo and when 'Phantom of the opera' begun, Ally run to the stereo and turned the music louder. She stated to sing and jump everywhere… I remembered when Frankie told me she thought this song was too short and it always repeated the same lines. Screw her, this song was awesome and Ally seems to know how to appreciate it.

She was right to wear shorts under her skirt because is she hadn't been wearing them, I'd been watching her underwear right now. 'I wonder how she looked in her underwear' I thought 'No, Dougie, stop! _Way too pervert!_'

Everything seemed fun until Ally stumbled and fell to the floor over her hand. Her face immediately changed, she seemed in a lot of pain. Tom was the closest to her in that moment and he helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

What a stupid question, her wrist looked clearly like crap.

"It's broken" she said. She seemed pretty much under control, it was weird, I remembered how much Jazzie had cried when she broke her finger.

"Someone take my keys, we'll go to the hospital" he said.

"I'll go" I said "But you drive, I've drank a little bit, dude"

"Alright, come on"

I grabbed Ally in my arms and left with Tom and the girl with the hot skirt.

"I broke my wrist, I can still walk, you know?" she said racing an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, it's fun" I said and smiled.

"_My hero_" she said and laughed.

"By the way… I'm sorry about last Monday"

"It's ok, I understand. Frankie seems awesome, nobody can compete with her"

"It's not about that, I swear. You are so cool and pretty… But Frankie—"

"You don't have to explain me anything" she said, interrupting me. She gave me another little smiled but it somehow seemed fake.

I put her down in the backseat and sat by her side.

I was looking through the window when I heard Ally made a weird sound. I turned two her, her eyes were full of tears and she was holding her left arm with the right one.

"We'll be there soon" Tom said.

I put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be such a baby" I said smiling, trying to distract her "You've told me you've broken many bones before"

She stock her tongue out "_Bite me_"

I wish I could.


	23. Temptation

**I shouldnt upload this chapter, but you've been reviewing and that puts me in a good mood, so take this as a gift for you for reviewing :D**

**Does anyone know the song '**** Temptation Greets You Like Your Naughty Friend'? Great song by the Arctic Monkeys.**

******Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Still Doug's POV**

Some hours later, we were back at my sister's house and Ally had a huge cast all around her arm. Everybody asked her about a thousand times if she was ok and she said yes patiently every single time. We both sat in the big sofa, whe was looking quite calm… She'd cry a little bit in the hospital, Tom and I didn't leave her alone not even once, and she hadn't freaked out or scream or anything at any moment, not even when the doctor came with the needle, nothing at all. We thought about calling her parents but she said she was fine, she'd tell them later, it wasn't something she could hide anyway. I had the feeling that if we hadn't been there with her, she would have gone through this on her own anyway, she was really independent, lonely, and though I thought that was really cool, I didn't like the idea of such a lonely Ally… As far as I knew, her mum had abandoned her and her father had behaved like a jerk, she must have grown up on her own really. I wish she knew she had us now, not only me, but also Jazzie, or Tom, or Danny… They really liked her, I could see it, she fitted _perfectly_ on our group of friends.

"Would you bring me food please, Dougie?" she asked me.

I had to laugh "You are going to eat_ more_?"

"Yes, breaking a bone have made me hungry" she smiled.

Giovanna's food was delicious, I had to admit that, but Ally had eaten around _a quarter_ of _all_ the food she's brought, and believe me; that was _a lot_ of food. I like the fact that she didn't care what the others think; if she was hungry, she was going to carry on eating.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her when I came back with food.

"No, my whole arm is anesthetized" she said as she grabbed a piece of cake and started to eat it slowly "You were with me when the doctor did it, Dougie"

"Yes, but I wasn't looking, I don't like needles"

She laughed, she must like I'm such a baby, she didn't even look away when the guy did it.

"It's really funny to see you eat" I said, I wanted to change the subject "Frankie only eats like a piece of cake"

"Why?"

"She's afraid of getting fat I guess" I said "All the girls in her band have perfect bodies, so she has to look that way too"

"She's in a band?"

"Yes, The Saturdays"

"Do you like their music?"

"_Not really_" I smiled, Frankie would **kill** me if she heard me say that "It's just not my type of music"

I was about to grab a cookie from her plate of food but she moved it away.

"I _don't_ share food, Poynter" she said.

"But I'm hungry too"

"But I broke my wrist"

"_So?_"

"That gives me the right to eat more" a little smile was approaching from the corner of her lips, it made her seem so cute, she had a playful sexy smile.

"I carried you through the _whole hospital_"

"Alright… I let you have one M&Ms"

"Just _one_?" I raced an eyebrow and laughed.

"Take it or leave it, Poynter" god, she makes my surname sound awesome. _Stop it_, Dougie, you a damn girlfriend and she's awesome, remember?

She took a little M&Ms from the full bag I'd brought for her and I opened my mouth; here's my revenge, Danny, even if you don't even know it, now she's feeding _me_.

The front door opened and my mum came in. She'd gone out again that night… _With Paul_… Being around my friends had made me forget about it, but now I saw her arriving so late, I left the hidden concern and jealousy building up inside me.

"Are you alright, mum?" I asked her as I stood up and walked toward her.

"I'm great, Doug" she said smiling.

"Why did you arrive so late?"

"Please, don't start_ that_ again"

I was about to complain but I knew the rest of my friends were watching and I didn't want to look as an idiot again.

"Do whatever you want" I said and went to my bedroom.

This seriously made me angry and I just couldn't help it. I felt like crap, I wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't control myself. I wanted to be ok with all this, she seemed happy, but the anger was always there, ready to intoxicate my mind.

The door opened and Ally came in –holding her plate of food.

"What are you laughing at?" she said as she raced an eyebrow.

"You really are going to go on eating, aren't you?"

"_Of course_" she at next to me in bed and took off her shoes "Do you want some?"

"I thought you didn't share food"

"I'll make an exception for five minutes, so you'd better hurry"

I took a piece of chocolate cake and eat it quickly.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Because I couldn't finish all this food on my own"

"Yes, you could, _liar_"

"I'll leave if you want"

"No, _stay_" I said and laid down. She was sitting next to me, looking great even with the cast "You understand me"

She laid down next to me and left the food on the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Your mum looks happy" she said softly.

"I know"

"Maybe you should meet Paul"

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Just try"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. We were so close, my arm was touching hers, her face was inches way from mine. I looked away, scared of doing something stupid, temptation was a strong feeling that was lately all over my mind whenever I saw Ally.

"I know it's not easy" she said "But it isn't impossible either"

"I feel like such a baby" I said "You've been through worst things than me, you even broke your wrist only hours ago and yet _you _are comforting _me_"

I felt her fingers running through mine, her touch was warm and slow, her skin was so soft.

"My mum left my family and my father was killed" she said. I felt even _worst_ now, I didn't know that about her father "But that doesn't make me more or less miserable; my mum was right to leave and my father… He knew it could happen and I knew it too… But you, Doug… You _never _saw it coming"

She kissed my cheek and put his head on my shoulder. I run my fingers through her hair without even noticing, I just wanted to comfort her, knowing that though we'd been through different situations, we felt the same way.

"Doug…" she said softly, her voice sounded sleepy.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry"


	24. Dazed And Confused

**Woke up early again. I should study Ethics just in case I go to school tomorrow, I hope I wont because I haven't study enough for _any_ exam I have... I'm so lazy!! This is your fault, I've been writing chapters instead of studying :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

"Are you ok, Doug?" Frankie asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said.

It was Wednesday morning, we were at Starbucks with Frankie and the guys, we'd finished an interview a while ago and were all dying to get something to eat or drink.

I'd been thinking a lot lately; about mum, my family, my friends, Frankie…**About Ally**… The feeling I got on Saturday morning when I woke up and noticed Ally had already left, had kept me thinking. I'd felt _disappointed_, which I _shouldn't _because I should only wake up next to my girlfriend. All this meant I liked Ally, something I _already_ knew, but I didn't know I liked her _so much_.

"You look worry" Frankie said.

"I'm worried about my mum" I said "She's dating some guy called Paul"

"That's great!" she said excited "I'm glad she's finally moving on. Why are you worried, baby?"

I looked at her in disbelief "You _know_ why! Because of my **stupid** father, it's hard for me to see her with a that Paul or _any_ other guy"

"Don't be selfish, honey"

I stared at her, not being able to believe what I had just heard, remembering how honest and somehow sweet Ally had been when we talked about it. Frankie's answer to my fears seemed so cold next to Ally's support.

"I'm not selfish, I'm only afraid she could get hurt" I said.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Have you talked to your mum about it?

"Yes"

"Have you been supportive? This must be a big change for her"

"I don't like this change"

"...So you haven't been supportive…"

"You are treating me as if I was doing it _on purpose_. Why don't you support _me_ a little bit more?"

I looked down at me coffee as I saw in a chair. She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, baby" she said and sighed "I think I know how you feel"

"No, you don't, you grew up in a nice, **perfect** family"

"No, I didn't, you know I always fight with my sister"

Oh, yes, _big deal_"

"Dougie, what's wrong with you? Why are you always so mean with me?" she put her hands over her face.

Danny looked at me from the counter and moved his head from side to side; he'd always said that Frankie was acting whenever she put her hands like that, that she did it to manipulate me. I'd never believed him, I knew her and she was just too sensitive.

I sighed and put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Frankie, don't cry. I just have a lot in my mind"

She nodded.

"You owe my one now" she said.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I know"

My phone rang when I was about to kiss her.

"Dougie, are you free?"

"No need to say hello, right mum?" I said annoyed, recognizing her voice.

"Listen, Jazzie had an accident at school, can you go and pick her up?"

"Yes, sure, I'll go right now." I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked.

"I have to go"

"Can I go with you?"

"I don't think you should come, you know Jazzie… Well... You know she doesn't like you too much"

"I don't care, she will have to get use to me"

"Look, not now, Frankie, please"

"Whatever,_ Douglas_" she turned and left. She had called me 'Douglas', that was a bad sign, I knew I would have to pay for this later but I didn't have time to argue with her right now.

I didn't even take my coffee, I left the building I fast as I could, ignoring every single girl who looked at me shocked. The last thing I saw was Danny trying to follow me, but a big group of girls surrounded him before he could leave the building with me.

I arrived as soon as I could and entered the school running. A teacher showed me the way to a big office where Jazzie and Ally were sitting in a couch. Ally had a hand on Jazzie's back, comforting her. Jazzie's eyes were red, she had obviously been crying. Her nose was huge and also red, she was holding a tower which was full of blood, just as her shirt. I run to her, knelt down by her side and took her hand.

"Jazzie, what's happened to you?" I asked her.

"I fell" She said almost whispering.

"You didn't just _fall_" Ally said, she sounded annoyed "He made you fall, you know it"

"Who's _he_?"

"_He_" Ally said with anger and looked to a corner of the room where Sam was sitting in chair which his head between his hands, he also had a tower and it was also full of blood.

I hated that guy with all my heart. I'm not a spiteful person, but that guy had crossed the _I-am-a-huge-jerk_ line long ago. I stood up immediately, I'd wanted to kick his ass for a long time, but Ally stopped me, she took my hand and told me to stay calm.

"I already hit him anyway" she said.

"You _what_?"

"He deserved it"

"That's no excuse" a tall, old woman told her.

I ignored her, just like everyone else I think "_You_ hit him?" I laughed and looked at Sam "A _girl_ with a _cast_ kicked your ass, that's enough punishment… **Pathetic**."


	25. Do Ya

Just came from my boyfriend's house, he's really ill. I left him in bed with a wet towel over his head and many many kisses. Aren't I a cute girlfriend? :D hahaha GET BETTER MY LOVE!

Here's another chapter from DANNY's point of view! I love Danny's mind, it's funny to write it :D

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I put my arms around Jazzie and gave her a little teddy-lion I'd bought in my way to Doug's house. As far as I knew, she'd bled a lot, but she was fine, luckily her nose wasn't broken and Ally had punched the guy who did this to Jazz -which remind me of her fighting-skills... that girl is really weird… I liked Ally a lot, she was so cool, and now she was even cooler for kicking that guy's ass. I wish _Doug_ could see how cool she is too… Frankie is such a liar and he doesn't see it. Love makes people act_ stupid_.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked Jazzie.

"No, I look like crap" she said.

"You don't look like crap, you look good"

"Danny, my nose is _twice_ it's normal shape"

"It looks good, you know, red… big…" I didn't know what to say, she had a point, but she really looked good anyway "Big nose suits you"

She laughed and sat in the chair.

Dougie had gone out for a moment to buy something to eat, Ally had winked at me and left to the bathroom, and now Jazzie and I were sitting in the kitchen in silence.

I'd seen Dougie leaving Starbucks running and I knew something was wrong, whatever it was. I'd try following him, but fans are seriously _everywhere_, they surrounded me and I just couldn't leave Starbucks… I called him and went to his house as fast as I could, worried about my Jazzie… Well, no _my_ Jazzie, but you know what I mean… I _really_ liked her but I knew it was _wrong_, she was six years _younger _than me and she was my best friend's sister, which made everything _twice _wrong. I had to shut up my feelings for her if I wanted things to be ok.

I heard the front door opened; Dougie was back.

'_So fast?_' I thought disappointed; I wanted more time with her, but just the two of us.

"I bought chicken and potatoes" he said. He looked at the two of use confused "What?"

I looked at Jazzie to check her face but she changed it when she looked at me.

"_What?_" we said at the same time and smiled at each other.

Ally came in and looked at the three of us.

"What?" she said.

"Stop it" Dougie said and Ally looked at him confused.

"_What?_" Ally repeated confused

Jazzie and I laughed and Ally seemed more confused.

"Don't mess with my girl" Dougie said and hugged her. Ally blushed and bitted her lip.

"Let's eat" Jazzie said "Dougie, did you buy anything to drink?"

"No, why? We can drink water, you know?"

"No way. I'll go get something to drink"

"I'll go with you" Ally said.

"No!" Jazzie said and then quickly looked at me "_I_… Tom told me to tell something to Danny, I don't remember what it is so maybe you can help me remember, Danny… _Right?_"

I was confused, I'd lost track of what she was saying in the middle of the sentence. "_Sure_"

We both stood up and left.

"So where are we going?" I asked her. The wind was blowing and it made her hair fly everywhere, she looked like those cute blond girls in the movies who smile and you know that the main character is already in love with them. Well, that's how I felt.

"I don't know, I just wanted to leave them alone" and I'm glad you did it because now we are alone.

"Maybe we could go and buy that drink you wanted"

"Alright" she smiled again. She smiled a lot, or at least to me, and I loved it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did that boy make you fall?"

She sighed "I'm the weirdo of the class… Ally is different from the rest too, but she's like the new, mysterious and _sexy_ girl. I'm just the old weirdo."

"Do you know the guy's full name?" I said as I put my hand in my pocket and searched for my cell phone.

"Yes, Sam Coberly" I could tell she said his name with anger "Why do you want to know?"

She watched me as I wrote something in my cell phone while I laughed.

"What is it? Let me see"

I gave her my cell phone, I'd entered to twitter. She started to laugh as she read out loud.

"_Anyone who meets Sam Coberly should know that he's gay and likes to play with girls feeling because a boy played with his_"

"He won't mess with you anymore" I said.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek, which felt awesome. "You are a genius, Danny" That had to be the first time somebody told me that… _Sweet_.

"So, Jazzie…" I wanted to know, I needed to know "How's your love-life?"

"My love-life? _What_ love-life?" she said and smiled.

"Seriously"

"I'm being serious. I don't know many people in London and, like I told you, I'm the weirdo of my class so nobody will ever ask me out there"

"Well, weirdoes' rock, I _love_ weirdoes"

"That's because you are a weirdo yourself"

"Then we perfectly match, don't we?"

"I guess" she looked down. Was she blushing? Why would she blush?

"Would you like to come to my sister's birthday party next weekend? I guess Dougie was bringing you anyway…" I asked her.

'_Hang on a second, Jones, don't cross the line, she's underage and your best friend's sister. The line, the line, remember the line_' I thought.

"Sure. You'll be there right?" she said and then blushed again "_Of course_ you'll be there, it's your sister's party"

I smiled "Yes, I'll be there. So tell Dougie you are invited and if he doesn't want to bring you, I will"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because it's in a bar for, you know… Older people. But you will be able to go if you enter with us"

I winked at her and she smiled. The wind blew again and I noticed she was wearing a really nice perfume. I loved when girls wore perfume, it was sexy, and Jazzie, with her young 17 years old, was so sexy. I bitted my lip and try to concentrate on something else, though it was very difficult. I'd never liked a girl this much, probably because I'd _never_ had to wait this long to be able to get a girl… I still didn't even know if she liked me. And if she did, I was screw because I wouldn't be able to refuse anything she asked me, a kiss for example… _And_ if I didn't, Dougie would kill me. _And_ if he killed me, I was going to be able to be with Jazzie!

"You are thinking deeply" she said "You always make that face when you think a lot. I've seen you doing it thousand of times before… I mean, it's not like I'm _always _watching" she blushed "I just saw you doing it… You know what I mean"

She had been looking at me… Who knows, maybe there was a chance she may like me… If she did, Dougie Poynter is going to become a killer.


	26. My King

**Do you remember I told you my boyfriend was sick and that I went to visit him? Well, let's just say I'm not feeling excelent right not. My parents are going to KILL ME if I get sick. My whole body hurts, well that's kind of usual on me :D...  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

He was looking cuter than ever… Well, from my point of view, he looked cuter every single time I saw him. I look at him, turned around and when I turn again to see him, BANG! He looks cuter than 5 seconds ago. I don't know how he does it, maybe he doesn't even know he does it, maybe I'm just too mad, maybe I have too much free time.

And there I was again, with my cast and my stupid school uniform.

"So… Who taught you to fight?" he asked me as he was finishing cooking the potatoes.

"My father taught me most of the things I know… Some of his friends helped too"

"Can you tell me why he taught you to fight?"

I knew he was understanding me more than before; he now knew there were some things I could talk about and some things that were secrets. Dougie was the one who know me better, he knew things that were suppose to be secret, things I shouldn't have told him for his own safety, but I couldn't keep everything to myself, I couldn't hide 17 years of my life.

"You've got to give me some answer" he said and I sighed, I knew he was right, thought he shouldn't have this kind of power over me, I should be able to keep the secret like from him I was keeping it from everybody else.

"What if… I couldn't give you answers… For your own safety?" I said.

"Are you some kind of criminal or what?" he said laughing. As a matter of fact, yes, I am… I was.

"No, I'm not"

"What you've told me about your family…" he stopped cooking and looked at me "Did you tell anyone else about it?"

"Well, my family knows all about me but… I guess you mean our friends"

"Yes. Do they know?"

"No, only you know?"

"Why do I know? Why did you tell me?"

I looked at him, knowing that though there was an answer, I couldn't say it out loud because it was a feeling, it wasn't a phrase… I'd felt it even before I knew I liked him, the very first time I told him about my mother. His blue eyes held the answer, the power they had on me, the way they bewitched me.

"I don't know" I said "I guess you are… Different"

"Different how?"

"I don't know, Dougie" I felt a little bit unease. He wanted to know something, he was pushing me and I didn't like that "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just want the truth, I want to know you"

"You already know me. What you see in me now it's who I really am" all my life I'd pushed myself into the corner of the world, hiding from everybody else so they wouldn't get hurt, I'd never been able to be who I was. For the first time in my life I was being who I really was and I didn't want Dougie to think I was that person I used to be.

"But I feel there are some many things you are not telling me"

"And why should I tell you anyway?" I said annoyed "I'm not your girlfriend or anything, you can not make me tell you anything"

'You are always so charming, Ally' I thought and sighed.

"Sorry" I said.

"No, you are right, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to"

"But I do want to tell you everything" I said as I unconsciously walked closer to him.

"Then why don't you just do it? It's fun to follow your game, you know what I mean, you play the hot mysterious chick in the play, but now I really want to know who that chick is"

"This is who I am… I'm the silly girl who fell while dancing 'Phantom of the opera', I'm the girl who listens to people's problem, I'm the one who fights for their friends… I'm who you see, Dougie. The past doesn't matter anymore"

"It does to me"

I was just some steps away from him now, the both of us were standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at each other. Dougie seemed anxious, he really wanted to know about me, but I really wished he didn't. I knew that if he asked me to tell him, sooner or later he would found out why I was here, who I really was, I couldn't deny him anything.

"One question at the time. I'll let you ask me only one question every week" I said.

"What, only one?"

"Take it or leave it"

"Alright…" he said and then smiled "I must be your favorite, right? You only tell me about your past"

No, you are not favorite, I'm just deeply and hopelessly in love with you.

"No, it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"You ask many questions."

"But you don't answer any of them. Can I ask you my question now?"

"No way, you have already asked me something, little cheater. You asked me who taught me to fight" I said and smiled.

"Damn it…"

"Doug, I think the chicken is burning"

He turned and took the chicken out of the cooker and cut a little piece with the knife. Then he grabbed it with his hand and offered me some. I opened my mouth and he put it in. While I close my mouth, I touched his hot fingertips with my lips and his face went blank. I was about to asked him if he was alright, but before I could say anything he took a step closer to me, breaking the distance between us and I blushed, too surprised to react, thinking that he was about to kiss me. Then he took a step backwards and I looked at me for a while.

"I'll be right back" he said and disappeared, he almost run away from the kitchen.

I sat in a chair confused and run my finger through my hair… 'What the hell is wrong with him?' I thought. Boys are so weird, I think I'm never going to understand them, specially Dougie. Thought it seemed like I didn't need to understand him to be able to adore him… His messy hair, his light blue eyes, his sexy British accent...

I sighed and put my hands over my face as I thought for a moment how the hell I was going to deal with the future coming questions. He was going to want to know everything he could get from my mouth and all he needed to do to be able to do that, was just do the same thing he'd done minutes ago; whenever he came close to me, I was his in every way… If only he knew. I didn't know who his new girlfriend was, how happy she made him, how well she treated him, but she'd better treat him like a king because that was what he was to me and what he deserved.

'If only you knew…'


	27. You're Too Much For Me

**Thanks to randomrayyxx3 for the stories you told me about :)**

**Enjoy the chapter, Dougie's going mad.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV.**

I put the wet towel over my face and sat in the bathroom's floor. I thought about what had just happened; I almost, _only_ _almost_, kissed Ally. I was proud of myself, I'd been able to control myself after she did what she did… I know many girls don't understand that having their lips over our fingers or whatever, you get it, is _really_ sexy. And Ally was already really sexy without doing that, temptation was knocking on my door every time I saw her, it didn't help if she did those kinds of things, even if she didn't notice it at all.

'_I love my girlfriend Frankie_' I thought over and over again, which was true, but I couldn't deny it anymore, I liked Ally too. I didn't know if I like her as much as I like Frankie but I didn't want to think about it either, I didn't see how it would make things better or easier for me. Staying away from Ally wasn't an option, I wasn't going to end my friendship just because she's the most amazing girl I've ever met, **no way**. But I wasn't going to walk away from my girlfriend either… I'd waited for too long for her to come back to me, it's just that she came back to me when I was running to Ally's arms… And now I felt like I was standing in the middle of the highway between Ally and Frankie, though Frankie already had me.

'_This is what happens when Jazzie bring friends to our rehearsals_' I thought annoyed.

"Dougie, are you ok?" Ally's voice came to me from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll meet you in the kitchen in two minutes" I said.

I stood up and breathed in and out a couple of times, trying to calm down my natural instincts that usually lead me to be the pervert I am… Though many times it's only joking, alright? I'm not a _real_ pervert… You know what I mean!

I went back to the kitchen and kept my distance from her. She didn't ask me why I'd run away like that, which was a good thing because I hadn't thought about any good excuse. She usually didn't ask uncomfortable questions, it was like a special gift she had.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" she said softly, without moving from her place. She had her less crossed and looked like a queen in the middle of my kitchen. Then she laughed "You look like crap"

I sat and didn't stop looking at her for a single second. '_This is bad, Dougie_' I thought '_She's awesome, this is **bad**…_'

She looked away from me and sighed.

"Why do you look so miserable, Doug?"

"Because I'm confused"

"You have no right to…" she stopped and I tried to see her face through her hair.

"Are you ok, Ally?" I asked her as I stood up and walked toward to her.

She moved her head from side to side. I was walking slowly toward her, my head was in a weird position as I was trying to see through her hair. She looked up and her face confirmed what I feared; she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her, still some inches away, too afraid to touch her, too afraid to do the same thing Frankie had done to me, no matter how badly I wanted it, I wasn't going to become what I hated.

"It's my _birthday_ today" she said "I've never cared about my birthday but it always makes me see how different and lonely I am… And it's not fair, it's not fair…"

I bitted my lip and slowly put my arms around her.

"Danny had _never_ been able to learn the date of my birthday" I said "It doesn't mean he doesn't love me… Well, that didn't sound appropriate but you kwon what I mean"

She laughed a little bit. Yes, there it is! I loved to make her smile.

"Happy birthday" I whispered into her hear "Just because I don't know when you were born doesn't mean that I don't love you"

I thought about what I'd said for a moment, thinking that she could be thinking about it too… Maybe she was thinking I really meant it, that I _really_ loved her. And did I? Did I really love her? I put that thought away, knowing that I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

"I wont hang around with you anymore, I always end up crying" she said.

"Sorry"

She turned, still in my arms "It was only a joke, I didn't mean you made me cry, you are…"

She didn't finish, but I knew what she meant I think… And if I knew, it meant she liked me. And if she liked me, then Houston we've got a problem because I liked her too so there's nothing but Frankie stopping us.

I looked at her and she looked at me, I could see all the little details on her face.

I heard the front door opened and backed off, realizing again that I was loosing control. Ally quickly sat down again as she looked away from me, she seemed to be a better actor than I was and so when my sister and Danny came in, they only were looking at me.

"Doug, are you ok?" Jazz ask me "You look… Weird"

"Like crap" Ally said and laughed a little bit.

"_Bite me_" I said.

"Come closer" she raced an eyebrow and smiled in a sexy way. She was already sexy without saying that stuff or crossing her legs, or smiling that way, which made her twice sexy, which made me twice stupid, WHICH wasn't good.

'_This is twice bad, Dougie_' I thought '_And stop talking to yourself!_'


	28. Just My Luck

**By mystake, this chapter I wrote seems too short and the next one is too long, the longest I've writen so far I think... But whenever I write a short chapter, I usually upload one more because it's not fair for you guys... So here's the shortest and the longest chapters I've writen.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I woke up with one of the most beautiful women I'd ever known next to me. She looked so pretty in the morning, without makeup or anything, her hair was all still messed up and cute, and her tiny pajama was a gift for my eyes.

"Good morning" she said and kissed my cheek.

I made a sound to let her know I'd listened, but I'd just woken up so you cant expect a lot from me.

"So, honey, remember you have Danny's sister's birthday party this weekend and today you have to go to the recording studio" she said.

She was starting to dress up as the diva she was and I watched her smiling. I knew Frankie wasn't perfect, but neither was I. She still made me happy, and isn't that what we all want? Someone to make us happy, right? So what if she wore tiny little skirts and high heels? What if her music wasn't that great? What if she wasn't the most understanding girlfriend? She still was funny and cute, and she made me happy. I didn't want to ruin that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said as she sat by my side on the bed.

"Nothing, you are just the most beautiful woman ever"

"Liar" she stuck her tongue out and put on her shoes.

"Why do you have to go so early?" I made a puppy face.

"Early? It's 11 a.m."

"What!?" I jumped off the bed and run to the bathroom "Why didn't you wake me up!? The guys are going to** kill** me!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused, still sat in the bed.

"I should be there right now, I'd should have arrived two hours ago!"

"But you said you had to be there at 9… I thought you meant 9 p.m."

I stopped doing what I was doing, which was finding any clothe I saw in my way to the bathroom, and stared at her, a little bit concerned about her brain but more angry.

"Who _the hell_ goes to the recording studio at 9 _p.m._!?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, maybe if you listened to me when I talked!"

She stood up and took her coat from the chair. I could see that she was trying to hold back her tears and it just broke my heart.

"Wait, wait, don't go" I said and hugged her "I'm sorry, alright? Look, I really have to go but please, don't be sad, I'll be worrying about you all day long"

"You behave like such a jerk, I didn't do it on purpose"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just freaked out. You know our manager, he hates when we arrive 10 minutes late… Imagine 2 _hours_ late"

"You owe me one, remember? You are already late, don't go, stay with me"

I bitted my lip, I really had to go, not only Fletch would kill me, my_ friends_ would too… But it made me crazy to have to go this way and leave her there, sad and angry.

"But it's my job"

"They'll understand"

"Frankie, I cant"

She moved her head from side to side and left the room.

I put on my shirt and run outside with my coat in my hand. I try to drive as fast as I could without crashing my car, I wasn't such a good driver, but I was under pressure and sometimes that brings the best of you. I parked my car and run into the big building

"Hello, I'm Dougie Poynter. Could you tell me where the recording studio is?" I asked to the guy who opened the door for me.

"Oh, you are from McFLY, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"The others left about an hour ago" he said "They looked angry, man"

Oh, no, **no**, **no**! They must be _so_ angry at me.

"Excuse me, young man" a guy said and I turned "I'm afraid you cant park there"

A _policeman_? You have to be kidding me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see the sign" I said and I realized there was a _quite big_ sign _next_ to my car which showed that you couldn't park there.

"I'll have to give you a parking ticket"

"_What_!? No, no, please, I've just parked it, it hasn't even been _two minutes_"

He didn't even listened to me and gave me a little piece of paper.

I couldn't fucking believe, what an incredible lack of luck! I arrived late, I fought with my girlfriend after two minutes of waking up and now I had to pay a parking ticket. Great, just **great**. What an amazing way to start my day.

I sat in my car for a moment and took a big breath. I needed to cheer me up, but I didn't see how I could do it, I was really angry frustaded.

'_Ally_' I thought, her name came from the back of my mind '_Ally can cheer me up_'

So that was it, I was going to run to the arms of the girl that may make me cheat on my girlfriend. You are _such_ a _genius_, Poynter. Now I couldn't even say my surname because I remembered how _she_ said it, making it sound awesome, and that intoxicated my mind.

'_Alright, we'll go to pick her up but we will behave, alright?_' I thought. Jeez, I'm talking to myself again, I've got to stop it.


	29. In The Dark

**You'd better review!** [kidding]

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was in the bathroom, trying to wash my hand without ruining the cast. Even going to the bathroom was annoying. I was used to breaking bones, but I'd never been able to get finally use to carry those things everywhere, they were really annoying. The math teacher had let me go to the bathroom during our class, which was weird, though she was the only teacher who let us go to the bathroom during the class. I liked to walk through the hallway without being scared that some asshole would hurt my wrist by mistake, it was a relief to see that there was nobody there. Anyway, we were leaving in a while, I was eager to go home, Sam was really angry at me and her followers –half or more the girls in the whole class- kept giving me killing looks. I was used to this kinds of things, in my past life I'd received many threatens, _worst_ than the ones these rich silly girls gave me with their eyes, so I didn't pay too much attention to them… But I just hated to have _everybody's_ eyes on _me_ and that was what happened when the teacher asked me to finish an exercise in the blackboard. I freaked out and asked the teacher permission to go to the bathroom.

I heard the bell rang and felt really relief, now I could go home… But my books were still in my classroom.

I waited for a while so the hallway would be empty, people had no respect for those with casts… Or just for _me_, as I was the lonely weirdo of the school, whose only friend was Jazzie.

Five minutes later I left the bathroom and went to my classroom. My books were already in my bag, Jazzie must have put them there, she was being really helpful.

I started to walk toward the front door when someone called my name.

"Ally, hi" Julie, the girl who loved Rob Pattinson, said.

"Hi, Julie"

"I was thinking that we haven't been too polite lately and we wanted to make it up to you" she said "We'll like to show you something"

"Well, that's very nice but I really have to go" No way I was staying in my own with those girls.

"What's the hurry? Where do you have to go?"

"Home"

"Come on, I'll be only a moment"

I sighed and nodded... After all, what could _they_ do to me? They were only girls after all and I knew they didnt know how to fight. Sophie and Kate were right behind her and they smiled at me. They looked like a spooky army of perfect girls. Have anyone ever seen the movie 'Disturbing Behavior'? Well, they looked just like that.

They guided **[author-note: is 'guided' the correct past tense of the verb 'guide'? it is, isn't it?]** me through the school, then Julie turned smiling friendly and told me to close me eyes.

"I rather keep them opened" I said.

"Oh, _come on_, Ally! Don't be such a _baby_, it's a surprise!"

I didn't like closing my eyes, it made me feel insecure because all you see it's darkness and that's the one things I fear the most.

"Alright…" I said and closed my eyes.

Julie took my hand and we started to walk slowly forwards.

"I'm going to let go your hand" she said softly "Keep on walking a few steps"

I took some slowly steps with my hand in front of my body until I touched something hard in from of me. I opened my eyes and saw a wall. I looked around and saw a couple of brooms next to me. I turned confused and was about to ask Julie what was the big secret but I saw a big tall guy close the door of the little closet where _I_ was now in. I immediately tried to open it while my heart started to beat _twice_ its normal speed. I started to hit the door with my both hands, I didn't even feel the pain of my broken wrist, I was desperate.

"Please, you don't understand, open the door, _pelase_, let me out!" I shouted "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

I threw my body against the door three times but when I was about to do it again, I felt my heart beating way to fast and fell to the floor. I took of the coat of the uniform and threw the silly tie away. I opened some buttons of my shirt and breathed heavily.

This may be funny for them but it wasn't for me, I've suffered claustrophobia since I was really young and my panic attacks weren't a joke.

* * *

**OUTSIDE [nobody's point of view]**

"Maybe you should let her out, Adam" Julie said, concerned about Ally, she really sounded honest when she shouted.

"Come on, Julie, it was _your_ idea" Adam said. He was training to be a professional swimmer and he was one of the tallest guys in the school, not to mention his muscles were huge and he was Sam's best friend.

"Yes, but you heard her screaming, she sounded serious" Julie said "How long are you keeping her _there_ anyway?"

"As long as it takes her to be sorry for what she did to Sam"

"If he founds out—" Julie said, but Sophie interrupted her.

"He _wont_ find out, we _wont_ tell him" she said "Come on, we promised we wouldn't, he'd get really mad"

"I don't know what he sees in _her_" Kate said annoyed, obviously jealous "She hit him, I'd _never_ do that to him"

"Guys, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he appeared from the corner of the hallway "I've been looking for you everywhere, let's go to get some lunch"

The three girls and Adam looked at each other.

"What? Come on… What are you doing anyway?" Sam asked as he came closer.

"We were just…" Adam couldn't finish speaking, he didn't have any excuse.

"Why are you pushing the door of the closet?" his friend asked him "What's in there?"

"No one!" Kate said quickly.

"Is _someone_ there!?" Sam asked him. He was a jerk, that's for _sure_, his soul was half corrupted by his friends, but still he wasn't as evil as they were.

"Well done, Kate" Sophie said annoyed.

"_Move_" Sam told his friend as he stood in front of him. Sam wasn't as big as Adam, but still he was a good fighter.

"Sam, we were doing it for you"

"Adam, _move_!" he repeated.

Adam hesitated but then moved. Sam opened the door and saw Ally in the floor with her shirt almost full opened and her hand over her chest. It had red marks, as if she had been trying to hold something, to hold her heart.

"Oh my god" he said without even noticing and picked Ally in her arms "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing, we just –" Adam tried to explain.

"She's fucking fainted, you idiots!" his friend shouted. He put his hear over Ally's chest and noticed how incredibly fast her heart was beating "Ally, wake up" he said as he shacked her and put her down in the floor again.

"I told you, you should have opened the door" Julie said.

"It was _your_ idea!" Kate shouted at her.

Ally opened her eyes slowly but didn't move. She was still breathing heavily, but when she saw Sam she pushed him away and threw herself to he wall. Her eyes were wide opened, panic running all over her face.

"Are you—"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted before Sam could say anything else.

"But I—"

"I'll** kill** you if you touch me!" she said, tears for fear running down her cheeks, when Sam moved his hand.

She stood up and almost fell, she was in such shock she couldn't even control all her body. She started to run away, even if she didn't know the way out of the school. She needed the wind, she needed the cold freshness of London. She saw Dougie standing at the end of another hallway, he seemed to be looking for something, though she didnt know he was actually looking for _her_ as he hadnt seen her coming out of school. As soon as she saw him, she shouted his name and fell to the floor again; running wasn't helping her heart.

Dougie ran to her confused and scared; he panicked when he saw the marks in her chest and her face full of tears.

"Ally, what happened to you? Did something abuse you?" he asked as he put his arms around her. She moved her head from side to side "Then what? Please talk to me, say _something_!"

She was still breathing heavily, there was nothing she couldn't say in that moment, but she did her best and tried.

"Not now" she said "Take me away"

"Wait a minute, your heart is going to explode" he said when he noticed he could feel her heart without even putting his hand over her chest, and she nodded.

He sat by her side and put her head in his chest and kissed her hair. "I'll go look for help"

"No!" she shouted "Don't leave me"

He stared at her for a moment, her horrified face broke his heart and the confusion and curiosity faded away as a huge urge to protect her run all over his body.

"Calm down" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek "I wont leave, I'll _never _leave you, I promise…"


	30. Love Is Blind

**Dougie's POV**

I sat on my bed next to Ally. She was breathing normally now, she seemed to be better. We were in my house, there was no way I was leaving her after this, I didn't even want to take her home, I wanted to be there for her, taking care of her. There were weird red marks in her chest, they looked like blood, for it wasn't blood, it was hard to explain, and that park of her skin was also swollen.

She closed her eyes and took a big breath. I was still holding her hand, she had really freaked out. She hadn't said a word since we left the school, but I didn't even ask her, I just couldn't force her to talk when she looked so vulnerable and scared.

"How's your heart?" I asked her softly.

"Better… It's beating normally now" she said "I bet you want to know what happened"

"Well… I'd never lied to you, I'm dying of curiosity" I said smiling a little bit, I wanted to try to cheer her up a little bit.

"I've got claustrophobia" she said as she opened her eyes "Sam's friend thought it'd be funny to lock me in a closet, they didn't know."

"They did that to you? Ally, you have to tell the headmaster"

"No way, I don't to make a big deal about it"

"Ally, are you kidding me? You should have seen your face"

"Doug, those kids pay loads of money, do you really think the headmaster will do _anything_ about it? They'll give them a stupid warning and that's it… So there's no point on doing anything about it. Anyway, I don't think they'll bother me again. I saw their faces, they were scared to see me like that" she sighed "Please, let's talk about something else. How was your day?"

"Better than your for sure" I said and felt like an asshole for thinking I was the one with bad luck "I just arrived late to the studio, before that I had a fight with Frankie and then a policeman gave me a parking ticket"

She laughed a little bit "Your luck _sucks_"

"Look who's talking" I looked at her chest again "Do you want ice of something? Your chest looks like crap"

She looked at her chest and I couldn't stop my eyes from making their way to… Well, you know… Her boobs.

'_Dougie, she's 17!_' I thought, blushed and looked away '_Though she has a nice pair of— No! Stop!_'

I stood up and put a hand over my face; she was still holding my other hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked me as she stood up took and removed my hand from my face. She looked concerned, so cute.

"Nothing, it's ok… Do you want that ice?" I said and smiled. What was I suppose to do, tell her I liked her boobs? Don't think that her body is all I think about, because that's not the truth… She's so cute and weird, funny and mysterious, _unique_.

"No, it'll go away in a couple of days"

"How do you know?"

"I'd happened to me before… Not many times, I'm good at avoiding closets and that kind of stuff. Besides, only really small places give me claustrophobia."

She laid down on bed again and I sat next to her. I heard the front door opened and my heart stopped beating for a moment or at least that was what I felt; Frankie. Oh my God, Frankie.

"Baby, are you home?" she said and two minutes later entered the room. She immediately stopped and her mouth fell opened "What the hell is it? What is _she_ doing _here_?"

Ally let go my hand and I stood up.

"Frankie, my love, it's not what it seems, _I swear_"

"Then _what is it_, Dougie!? What the hell is she doing on your _bed_!?" she shouted.

"Frankie, calm down, we are only friends" Ally said.

"Don't _you_ tell me to calm down!" she said pointing at Ally "_You!_" she pointed at me "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Ally had a little accident at school and she fainted and I was the only one around. I swear baby this is not what it seems" I said and came closer to him "Frankie, I love you, please, believe me"

"Her shirt is almost full opened, Poynter, how do you explain that?"

"I had a panic attack" Ally said and went on talking before Frankie could stop her "I needed more hair so that's why_ I_ opened it… Look at my skin, there's the proof"

Frankie watched her chest for a moment and then sat down on the chair.

"Can you please go?" she asked Ally, who looked at me.

"I'll call a cab" she said to me and left the room. I wanted to stop her, I didn't want her to leave like that, but it would only give me more problems.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me she doesn't mean anything to you" Frankie said.

"Baby, I love you" I said as I put my hands in her cheek, trying to avoid her questions, I'd never been a good when it came to lying "Please, don't be mad at me, it's all a little misunderstanding"

"She's your sister's friend, isn't she? I bet Jazzie likes her more than she likes me"

"It doesn't matter what Jazzie thinks"

"And she was for sure in the party last Friday, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was"

"Dougie, I have the feeling you are spending too much time with that girl" on, no, please, don't say_ that_! "I don't want you to spend so much time with her, it hurts me"

I bitted my lower lip and she raced an eyebrow.

"What, is that too _hard_ for you? You said she was only your friend…"

"Alright, alright!"

I laid down on bed and some minutes later I felt Frankie running her hands through my hair.

"We've fight a lot today" she said.

"Yes, we have…"

"I don't like it…"

"I don't like it either"

"Let's do something about it" she said playfully.

I closed my eyes, I knew what she meant but I really wasn't in the mood for that now… But I knew what refusing would mean; another fight.

All we did was fighting and she always thought that solution was… Well, you know _what_. I wont say I didn't like it, but I was tired, this didn't solve our problems, it only made us forget about them for a while and sooner or later, they would drive me, her of _both_ of us mad. I knew there was a storm coming, but I would run away from it for as long as I could. I was too in love by then to see the truth.


	31. Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**In response of the last review of randomrayyxx3: In two chapters something big's coming :O You'll have to wait until Monday, sorry. [and that's for EVERYONE who reads the story] I may have mercy if you review though! hahaha I dont know, I should think about it, but none of the following chapters are short :/ It's better if you wait until Monday  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

The music was loud and Frankie was talking her friends while I drank a beer. We'd arrived early and I wasn't having too much fun… I mean, Frankie's bandmates were cool, but girl-talk wasn't that funny when you were the _only_ guy and they left you out of the conversation… I didn't even want to listen, I'd heard Vanessa, one of the girls from The Saturdays, talking about something related to sex and I knew in that moment that I had to turn around.

"What is _she_ doing here, Dougie?" Frankie asked me as she looked to the entrance.

Ally was there, looking amazing... As usual, it wasn't a surprise anymore. Jazzie and Danny were by her side, both laughing. Ally had a shy look on her face, I knew she wasn't use to going out, that made her even cuter somehow.

"I don't know"

"Did you invite her?"

"No, I didn't know she was coming, I swear!"

"Then Danny must have brought her. I don't like him very much, he behaves weird around me… You should talk to him about it, Doug"

"Honey, I'm sorry but I cant _force_ my friends to like you"

"At least try! You never fight for me!"

I sighed, I couldn't believe we had just arrived but were already fighting. I knew that if I didn't agree with her soon, I would regret it later.

"Alright, I'll talk to him"

I stood up and walked toward to Danny, but I wasn't going to talk to him about it, or at least not _now_, I needed his good mood around me for a while… And Ally's pretty face too.

"Hello, guys" I said smiling at them… Smiling for the first time in the whole night…

"What's up with you?" Jazzie asked me "You look upset"

"Is Miss_ Charming_ giving you a hard time?" Danny said with a sarcastic tone as he looked over to Frankie and her friends.

"Danny, don't start" I said… If Frankie wasn't upset with Danny, then _he_ was upset with _her_… Or_ Jazzie_ was upset with her… Or they were upset with _me_ for not being upset at her… Confusing, it's kind of a vicious circle.

"I'll show you a trick" Ally said, apparently trying to get over her shyness.

"A trick? What kind of trick?"

"We'll be right back" Danny said and left with Jazzie.

"It helps me when I'm upset or sad" she said and took my hands. I immediately felt uncomfortable, not because of her touch of course, I loved it, but because I was afraid Frankie could be watching us… After the little accident last week, she was sleeping with an eye opened, if you know what I mean… She called me every hour and made sure that I was right were she wanted me to be; away, far away from Ally. But Ally was trying to help me and I didn't want to behave like an asshole around her, I was her closest friend, or at least that was how I felt. "Close you eyes"

I sighed and did as she said. I hoped this wouldn't get me in trouble.

"Answer the first thing that comes to your mind" she said. She was moving her hands over mine, it felt like kind of a massage.

"Alright" I said.

"Who's your best friend?" she asked.

"Harry"

"Who's the person you love the most?"

"Jazzie, I think"

"What's your favorite band?"

"Blink 182"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza"

"What is the funniest memory you have?"

A lot of funny things came up to my mind, I couldn't even focus in one memory… I remembered many funny moments with my bandmates, also with Jazzie, also with Ally… When Danny hit his head with the door, when Jazzie stumbled and fall over a cake in Christmas, when we bothered the people in the hotel by knocking in their doors and then run away, when Ally and I played the '10 questions' game, when we made the video of 'Star Girl', when a fan throw me her bra for the very first time in my career as a musician…

It took me a while to realize I was laughing with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, still laughing. Ally was smiling sweetly, looking like an angel, she was always there to make me feel better, even if I didn't know what she had done to cheer me up this time.

"What did you do to me?"

"Touching your hands like I did has a weird effect in the brain, it's relaxing and lets you think better. I asked you those first random questions so you would get more in touch with yourself and forget about what's surrounding you… Your problems or whatever made you sad. Then I asked you a question that would make you remember good times and you get lost in your own memories. My father taught me that so when I was scared, I would always do that and feel better."

"Well, it really works"

"_I know_" she smiled at me with pride, though I wasn't sure she actually knew how **damn awesome** she was, I was quite sure she was just faking it.

"Hello, Ally" Frankie said as she took my hand and kissed my cheek, obviously making her territory.

"Hi" Ally said politely, but I could see she didn't have the same_ spark_ that she had when she was with us, with me, maybe she didn't like Frankie either.

Jazzie came running with a huge smile on her face "Ally, come on, the pretty guys are right there"

"Hi to you _too_, Jazzie" Frankie said.

"Oh, I didn't see you standing there" Jazzie said with a boring face and then turned to Ally again, smiling "Come on!"

"Jazzie, I don't want to—"

"Don't worry, Danny will protect us" she said, took her hand and run away through the crow. I followed them with my eyes, worried about the two of them; my sister loved meeting boys and I didnt like seen Ally around boys when I wasnt the one who was holding her hand.

Frankie hugged me and kissed me softly. I put my arms around her, trying not to think about my sister's behavior or Frankie's jealousy, which I didn't like _at all_.

"You saw how you sister treated me, Doug" Frankie said… Yes, here it goes again.

"Frankie, let's not talk about it now, alright? Let's have fun" I said and smiled at her.

She looked upset, it wasn't a good sign, I just hoped she wouldn't ruin me this night.

"Look, I have to go to another party in about an hour, would you come with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Vicky invited me, I should stay"

"Alright, I let you stay?"

'_What, I need _your_ permission to stay_?' I thought annoyed, but didn't say anything out loud. I _never _said anything out loud really, I would always keep everything to myself, everything she did to me to make me upset or unhappy, anything to make her happy. I'm a fool… Why do fools fall in love?


	32. Don't Trust Me

**Just wanted to say thanks to dani6531, lovely review, means a lot to me :)**

**Important chapter tomorrow, what you've all been waiting for! ;) [I bet you want to kill me, dont you Vicky?]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was so happy to have Jazzie with me tonight but I didn't like at all the guy she was talking to. Three guys were talking to Ally and Jazz, they seemed as older as me and looked like assholes, the three of them. Dougie was sitting in a corner of the bar with Frankie, some of her friends and Harry. I could tell he didn't like these guys either, but as long as Frankie was watching, he couldn't help me.

"Jazzie, why don't we go there with Doug and Harry?" I told her.

"No way, Danny, Frankie's still there"

'_She's kind of my best friend next to these guys_' I thought extremely annoyed.

"So are you having fun?" one of the boys asked Ally, I think his name was something with 'R'.

"I don't know, I've just arrived" Ally said shyly. She still wasn't used to be around many people and I was pretty sure she didn't see this guy was interesting in her. Many guys were interesting in Ally, I would be but my eyes were already set on Jazzie… Who was talking to _another _guy.

The other guy smiled at Ally "But aren't you having fun here, with me?"

"I guess" she said.

"Well, you have loads of fun with _me_, don't you Ally?" I told her smiling and she smiled back.

"Of course, Dan, everybody has fun with you" she smiled at me sweetly and I could see the annoyed face in that guy's face. Well, at least I could make_ someone_ jealous.

Jazzie was really putting me through a living hell, watching her laughing at that guy's jokes was killing me and he even _dared_ to put a lock of her beautiful blond hair behind her ear. I thought I was going to explode of anger and jealousy when he did that. _How dared him_!? And the worst thing is that she didn't show any sign of disgust at his touch and that was what hurt me the most.

"So Jazzie… Who's your friend?" I asked her and hoped she didn't remember his name… That should hurt his ego… And it worked… Well, at least part of it. She didn't remember his name, _awesome_. Her face went blank for a second. The place was too dark but I was quite sure that if I could have been able to see her face, I would have seen her blushing.

"He is… Well… I don't really remember your name" she said and he smiled. No, why did you smile? She forgot your name, turn away and leave us alone!

"You are having so much fun that you cant even remember my name, right?" he said and winked at her.

"Yes, of couse"

"I'm Marcus"

That didn't turn out as I expected… I turned hoping I could get some help from Ally, but she was gone. '_Dougie is going to kill me'_ was the first thing that I thought. I turned to see him and he was looking around the whole place, probably looking for Ally. He made me a sign to meet him in the bathroom, it's a special sign we, the guys from McFLY is 'we', have for emergencies… We bite our lower lip twice and then look away… Then we know than in some minutes we have to get together in the bathroom.

I was waiting for him anxiously, still looking for Ally with my eyes. '_I hope she didn't leave the bar_' I thought '_Her mum's going to kill me, nobody likes an angry mum_'.

"Where's Ally?" Doug asked me as soon as he saw me.

"I have no idea, she just disappeared. Dude, you have to help me, a guy is flirting with your sister" I said. Of course I couldn't tell him I wanted that guy out of the picture for _my_ own good, but this was enough to make Dougie angry, he was now in my team.

"_What_!? How old is he?"

"My age, dude, such a _pervert_" you are talking too much, Jones! Think before you speak, think Danny, _think_!

"And where is she?"

"What do you mean where is she?" I took a look outside the bathroom and looked at the same spot where Jazzie and that guy had been standing just minutes ago; my dear Jazzie wasn't there anymore.

'_Oh my God, oh my God_' was all I could think.

"Look, I know my sister well enough to know she's not leaving the place without me, so at least we don't have to worry about… You know what I mean…" I looked at him confused and he gave me some minutes to think about it. When I made an 'o' with my mouth, he nodded, knowing that I had understood "Frankie is leaving in some minutes. As soon as she leaves, I'll go look for Ally, you look for my sister"

"Alright"

"Danny, if he was one single finger on her…"

"He's dead man, I know"

"Exactly. He hasn't tried anything yet, has he?"

"He put a lock of her hair behind her ear"

"_How dare him_!?"

"I thought the same"

"What do you mean you thought the same?"

Plan B, Danny, come on, come on, don't fail me now brain!

"So Ally… That guy was really flirting with her, dude" Ally seemed to be Dougie's weakness lately, perfect to distract him, and it worked, he was furious. Though I shouldn't really play with his feelings so much while Frankie was around, I didn't mean to get him into trouble…

He sat in the floor of the bathroom, I was about to tell him to stand up, who knows what happens in this bathroom, but I didn't want to disturb him, he seemed already angry.

"Don't worry, they are fine" I said.

"How do you know? What if Ally or Jazzie are right now kissing some of those boys?"

"We know them good enough to know they wouldn't do that"

"I know my sister, but do I know Ally? There is so mush she's keeping from me"

"What are you talking about, Doug?" As far as I knew, Ally didn't have secrets. Yes, she was weird, but she had never lied to us, she seemed pretty honest with us.

"Nothing, forget about it"

I sat next to him "They'll be ok" I hope they were…. I hope Jazzie wasn't in anyone's arms… I hope Ally wasn't kissing anyone either, that would ruin the plan we had.

"You are so screw, Danny"

"_Me_? Why _me_?"

"Cant you such watch those two girls for 5 minutes? Unbelievable"

"Don't blame me if you cant take care of Ally… You know they solution"

He gave me a killing look and I smiled. I was pretty sure he wanted Ally as bad as I wanted, needed and loved Jazzie. I sighed and closed my eyes; as soon as I left this nasty bathroom, I was going to look for my girl and make sure she was ok. Maybe I wasn't good enough for her, but I'd do my best to try and be the best boyfriend ever, I was sure I could be better than Marcus or any other guy here.

"Dude, promise me you wont stop until you find Jazzie"

"Bet on it"

"And promise me you will take care of her, I trust you"

No, no, no, don't trust me, _don't_ trust _me_!!

"Yes, of course, dude"

So what should I do; be with the girl I loved more than anything and ruin the confidence between Dougie and me or be a good friend and watch Jazzie from the distance? I knew that sooner or later she would be with another guy, no matter how hard Dougie and I tried to ruin her relationships, so I had to hurry or stop. What is it going to be, Jones?


	33. Hypnotised

**Little naughty Dougie, you like to misbehave...**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Ally's POV**

We were sitting in a corner of the little garden that was in the bar. Not many people was there because it was really cold, but Robert, the boy who was sitting next to me, had put his coat around my shoulders. He was being polite but I could see his intentions behind it; a kiss or maybe _more_. The poor guy didn't know he wasn't going to get anything of _that_ from me.

"So do you like reading?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said. I couldn't understand why he was wasting his time with me, there were thousand of girls inside that would fall very easily for him, he was extremely handsome, but my mind was somewhere else; jealousy was keeping me from focusing in whatever Robert said, my brain was forcing me to think over and over again in the moment in which Frankie kissed Doug in front of me, it had been something painful to see and I knew that was exactly what she had wanted to do; hurt me.

"What do you like reading?"

"Many different things really… I like Jane Austen or Anne Rice… I like Twilight"

"_Twilight_?" he said and laughed "Isn't that a book for teenagers?"

"I _am_ a teenager" I raced an eyebrow, surprised at his stupid comment "Besides, it' not a book just for teenagers, Tom reads it too"

"Who?"

"Tom… Fletcher… From McFLY"

"You _know_ him? Are you famous?"

"No, he's just my friend"

"That's cool, that guy is pretty awesome. I'm not surprise he's your friend anyway, no matter how cool he is"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who _wouldn't_ want to be your friend?" he smiled sweetly "You are really beautiful"

"Look, Robert, I really think you are wasting your time with me"

"Why would you say that?"

"I know what you want; you want me to kiss you or something like that"

"Well, _yes_, I thought about it but… I think I'm more interesting in you"

"You don't know me, how could you be interesting in me?"

"I don't know, you caught my eye immediately. I'd love to get to know you, if you let me"

He had a really pretty smiled and he was being honest, I could tell very easily when someone was lying to me, and he wasn't, he really was interesting in me. I couldn't get Dougie out of my mind though, I already liked him too much. '_Look what you are throwing away_' I thought '_This guy is awesome… Dougie is perfect, but he'll never be ours_' There was no point in waiting for Dougie because he wasn't going to be mine anyway, he was too much for me and I could never compete with someone like Frankie.

"Alright" I said and smiled "I'll give you a chance"

"Awesome… Look, I'm kind of hungry. Why don't we go to another place? I know a restaurant near here" he said as we stood up; it was starting to get really cold.

"I don't know, I shouldn't really leave" I said and bitted my lower lip. Danny promised my mum he would drive me home and he was going to freak out if he didn't find me later.

"I promise you we'll be back in not more than two hours. You've just arrived, I don't think your friends are leaving any time soon. Please?" he made a puppy face and I felt like I already liked him… Just liked him as friends, alright?

"Two hours. Not even one more minute"

* * *

**Doug's POV**

It'd been more than an hour since I started looking for Ally. The place was big but not _that big_, I was sure she had left… '_What if she left with a guy_?' I thought '_No, Ally wouldn't do that… Would she? No, she didn't even kiss anyone yet, she wouldn't…_' I couldn't believe how terrified I felt. Danny was nowhere to be seen and neither was Jazzie. Harry and Tom kept telling me to have some fun, that Ally would appear sooner or later, but I just couldn't calm down. It was a blessing Frankie had left because this would have got me into huge troubles, she could see through me, she could see I liked Ally, but luckily she couldn't see how much.

I looked around the room and saw my lovely Ally coming through the front door… With another guy. So she had really left… With another guy… Why did she come back? Where had they gone? I run to her and hugged her, the guy next to her didn't seem too happy about it, but screw him, she's _mine_.

"Ally, where the hell have you been? I was – I mean, _we_ were so worried about you" I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the guy next to her asked.

"No, he's not my boyfriend" Ally said "Dougie, I'm fine, I just went to get something to eat."

"And what took you so long!?"

"It's none of your business" she said.

"Yes, it is, we were suppose to take care of you"

"No, that's not true, _Danny_ was supposed to take care of me and I don't see him around"

"Come on, Ally, let's go outside" the guy put her arm around her shoulder and I couldn't help pushing him. He looked at me for a moment and then hit me in the face.

"No, Robert, stop!" Ally shouted and push him away from me. He accidentally pushed her and she fell to the floor. I jumped over him, absolutely angry, and we fell over a table. I heard bottles breaking and I hit my head with something pretty hard. I tried to stand up but fell, I was kind of dizzy.. I saw Harry and some other guy holding Robert from hitting me again while Ally took my hand and helped me to stand up "Come outside with me"

It was incredibly cold outside, the streets were empty. I closed my eyes for some minutes and opened them slowly. Ally was looking at me with an angry face.

"Why did you do that?"

"He hit me first"

"Don't be such a baby, _you_ pushed _him_"

"He touched you!"

"He only put his arm around me, Dougie. Don't you think I deserve some love too?" I could notice tears forming in her eyes and it made me feel like crap, I wanted to hold her.

"Of course you do"

"Then don't hit my future date!"

"But… I don't feel comfortable with that, I don't want you to have dates"

"I had one date with _you_ and you kissed _another_ girl. That's fine, I didn't complain not even _once_ about it, so **let-me-be**!" she was breathing heavily and one little tear run down her cheek. I put my hand in her and put an arm around her "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me like that. Don't you see how hard is for me to be your friend, only your friend?"

My heart was beating faster, she was so closed to me. She was sad because of me, and she was right, I had ruined the possible relationship between us and I was keeping her from having any other relationship, but I just couldn't let her go, I couldn't see her with another guy, I'd kill me.

"It's hard for me too"

"Then why do we have to be friend? Why _only _friends?" she almost whispered without looking away from me, her eyes were hypnotizing me, her lips were calling me, my heart was telling me to be hers but my mind kept reminding my of Frankie.

"We don't have to…" I said. That was the truth, what I really wanted, but what I was also afraid of "We could be so much more… Just give me time, will you? Please, Ally… Wait for me, please. Will you?"

"Dougie, I cant wait _forever_"

"What if… What if I give you a proof of my love?" I said hesitating, knowing that I was about to do it, I was going to do the bad thing "Then would you wait for me?"

She closed her eyes and another two tears run down her cheek. "Yes, I will"

I slowly broke the tiny space between us and closed my eyes. My heart reacted immediately when my lips reached hers, they were so incredibly soft and warm. I run my finger through her hair really slowly and caressed her cheek softly. We froze like that and stood there for what seemed eternity. I could feel her heart beating fast too, just like mine, both of us excited, happy.

But soon guilt overpowered me, different imagines of Frankie crying run through my mind without stop and I couldn't ignore them, they were everywhere, intoxicating every other feeling of happiness, intoxicating my perfect kiss with Ally.

I took some steps backwards, horrified of what I had just done.

I was a cheater.

I was a bad person.

I was as bad as _her_ now.


	34. I Can't Resist Much Longer

**You all have a new enemy; Hollywood Monsters [it's a computer game]... I started playing yesterday and I loved it so much that I didnt write a single word in the whole day... I forced myself to stop for a while and I wrote about two chapters... I hope I'm not addicted!**

**Enjoy the chapter girls**

**And thanks for the review, they are so cute :) haha  
**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I couldn't find Jazzie anywhere. I was about to freak out, thinking that she had left with that guy, thinking that maybe he had kidnap her or something like that, but I saw him talking to another girl with high heels and the shortest skirt in Britain… or the whole world!

"Where is Jazzie?" I asked him.

"_Who_?" he asked me confused.

"The blond one you were talking to, jackass"

"Oh, the _little_ one… I don't know, dude, as soon as she told me her age, I left her"

I couldn't believe it, I wanted to start a fight but I wasn't really like that, I was a quite peaceful guy, and I wanted to find Jazzie, I couldn't waist my time with this guy. I run outside to the little garden and phoned her. She didn't answer so I send her a text message. '_where are you? I'm worried about you_'

I sat in a little bench and took a big breath. Some seconds later, she responded me and I was so surprised of how fast she had answered that I dropped the cell phone and almost jumped over it.

'_Bathroom. Leave me alone_'

Everybody complained as I pushed them out of my way. I stood in front of the girls' bathroom. I'd never entered there and I didn't know if I should, it's a whole different_ world_ there, I didn't know what to expect. I opened the door and two girls screamed when they saw me.

"Wait, you are Danny from McFLY, aren't you?" they asked.

"Yes, I am. Hey, could you leave the bathroom for a moment, please?" I said and smiled.

They looked at each other confused and they nodded and left. There were four stalls [**author-note: my friend from United States told me that the little 'rooms' in the bathroom are called stalls, I don't know how they call them on England, let me know if you know**] in that bathroom and Jazzie had to be in one of them. I wasn't going to force her to come out, so I just talked.

"I cant believe you are hiding from _me_, I'm _Danny_, your best friend!" I said.

"I'm not hiding" she said from somewhere "Well, not from _you_"

"Then come out"

"No"

"Why are you hiding? Did that Marcus do anything to you?"

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he _didn't_ do anything, he almost pushed me out of his way when that other girl walked by him, I'm a freaking looser"

"You're not a looser" I said as I opened one of the stalls' door; empty. There were three left.

"You know I am… I'm the weirdo of the school and nobody finds me interesting enough to ask me out. It's been ages since I've had a date! Besides, I'm too young to be taken seriously."

I opened another door; empty too.

I was glad nobody was taking her seriously because it would break my heart to see her around with someone new, no matter how good he could be or how in love she could be. I wanted her for me because I knew I could make her happy and protect her, everything between us would work out perfectly.

"See? You don't say anything because you know I'm right" she said as I opened another door; empty.

"That's not true. I didn't say anything because it would get me into trouble"

"What kind of trouble?" I opened another door, her voice sounded near.

I stood up in front of the last door, not ready to open it yet. I was relief I had found her, but it wasn't safe to be alone with her in a place where Dougie couldn't find me, I could go crazy and do something bad… Well, not _bad_ for me, only bad if Dougie found out.

"With your brother."

"Why? I don't understand. Dougie would never get angry at you"

"Yes, he would"

She opened the door.

"Danny, what did you do? Are you ok?" her face and eyes were red, she had obviously been crying and I hated that. And still there she was, looking at me with sweet eyes, worried about me. I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright, Jazzie?" I asked, avoiding her questions "I hate to see you cry!"

"It's ok, nobody ever notices it"

"What? You cry usually?"

"I love it here in London, I love to be with you guys, and my brother… But I feel so lonely… And nobody loves me here"

"I do love you"

"Not the way I want somebody to love me"

"I _do_"

She looked at me confused, but I could see a smile approaching in the corner of her lips.

"What are you talking about Danny? You _like_ me?" she almost whispered.

"I don't only like you… You drive me crazy"

There was so little space between us, her smell was driving me even crazier and I felt I couldn't that it anymore, I needed to kiss her.

"Since when?"

"I don't even know, a long time"

She hit my face "You asshole, what didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't like me"

"Of course I like you, _everybody_ likes you Danny!"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. I didn't even have time to react, I just stood there while Jazzie put her arms around my neck. Something explode inside me and I reacted. I closed the door of the little stall and I kissed her with passion, as if this was the last kiss I was ever going to give her, as if the world was going to end right now. We must have kissed for about half and hour before we stopped. We looked at each other smiling as we breathed heavily.

"Listen, we cant tell anybody"

"Why not?"

"Because your brother is going to kill me, Jazzie"

"But, Danny, I cant _lie _to him"

"We wont lie, we just wont tell him about us, alright? He already has too many problems with Ally and Frankie"

"Are you sure that you are not ashamed of kissing me and that's why you don't want people to know?"

"Of course not!" I said and kissed her again "I… I think I love you, Jazzie"

She hugged me and put her head on my chest.

"Well, I think I love you too, Jones"


	35. It Hurts To Let You Go

**Doug's POV**

I didn't stop kissing Frankie for one single moment the next day. I asked her to come home, I told her I wasn't feeling ok, and since she arrived, I couldn't get my arms off her. Kissing Ally last night had been **awesome**, I couldn't deny it, but the guilt was also a strong feeling; it intoxicates every single corner of your mind, it doesn't wait and it doesn't go away, no matter how long you wait or how much you wish for it. We spend that whole Sunday on bed. I didn't pick up the phone; Harry and Tom tried to call me twice. I didn't eat; I was too busy taking care of my girlfriend. I didn't answer the door; it was probably Harry looking for me. I didn't care, I was a cheater and I was trying to make it up to her, even if she didn't know… And she wasn't going to find out, not ever. I wasn't going to tell her, I couldn't, even if I had the need to shout it out loud, I couldn't say a word about it. As soon as I kissed Ally, I left the party and drove home like a lunatic. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without feeling the need to hurt myself, though I didn't, I wasn't that mad.

I'd made Ally promise me that she'd wait for me… Which meant that I had promised her in some way that I would be with her sooner or later… Which meant I would leave Frankie. I felt awful about it too; I'd somehow promised to get rid of my girlfriend. I couldn't believe how selfish and cruel I'd become, how compulsive and stupid I'd been last night… And now I was going to have to talk to Ally, I had to tell her last night was a mistake… It'd been my favorite mistake ever, the most_ beautiful_ and _delicious_ mistake of my entire life, but still a mistake. I had to tell her, I couldn't hesitate anymore, I couldn't have them both and I was already Frankie's boyfriend. I would miss Ally's kisses a lot; well, I'd only had the chance to kiss her once but it had been incredible. But I knew it had to be our first and last kiss… I felt she had been made for me, but I had been made for Frankie.

"I see you missed me a lot last night" Frankie said smiling, she had a beautiful smile.

"You don't even imagine how much" I said.

"Doug, I was thinking that maybe we could move together"

I didnt say anything as she moved her finger up and down my chest.

"We dont have to do it if you dont want, it was just an idea"

"No, no, I think it's a great idea" I said quickly "You can move here, I like this house very much"

She smiled and kissed my cheek, which felt awesome. I wasnt too sure about this whole thing, but if it made her happy, I'd do it, I owe her that and many more. I couldnt complain about anything anymore, I felt like a bastard the whole time and I couldnt even think in not trusting her anymore, I would believe every single thing she said to me right now.

I was scared Ally would tell anyone about what happened last night, so I drove to her house as soon as Frankie left to the recording studio where her bandmates were waiting for her. Her mum took me to her bedroom, Ally was there lying on the bed watching TV. She was looking beautiful but I tried my best to focus, her beauty could distract me very easily.

"Hi, Doug" she said, she looked surprised to see me, but still she smiled a little bit to me, she must had benn happy to see me and it made things harder "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, it's very important" I said. I was already nervous, I knew this was going to hurt her and that was something I'd never planned, I didnt want to do it, but I had to if I wanted to be a goof boyfriend, I had to do it.

"What is it? Is everythig ok?"

"No... Last night I made you promise me something..."

"That I would wait for you"

"Yes... Well, I dont want you to wait for me. I cant be with you, Ally. This is not who I am, I'm_ not_ a cheater, I love my girlfriend and I dont belong with _you_. I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm really sorry if this is going to hurt you, but I cant be with you"

Her little cute smile disappeared and I whised I was blind so I didnt have to see her like that. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, it was like I could feel the anger, but most of all _sadness_, inside them. She threw me a pillow and that let me know I was right, she was angry.

"How could you make me promise me something like that and then walk away so fast? You are a stupid coward, Poynter!"

"I'm sorry, I didnt want this to happen, I just felt so bad after I kissed you. Ally, I cheated on my girlfriend, that is a bad thing!"

"You feel attached to her only by _guilt_, if you _really_ loved, you wouldnt have kissed _me_! If you didnt have feelings for _me_, you wouldnt have been jealous of Robert!"

"She's moving to my house in a couple of weeks I think, I dont know, we've just planned it"

"And why are you telling _me_ that? I dont want to know! You shouldnt be with her! Your friend dont like her, your family dont like her... She manipulates you, Dougie!"

"Who do you think you are to talk about relationships? You've never had one! And you talk about manipulating? You make everybody believe you are an angel while you keep secrets from everybody, even us, your _friends_! You are just as bad as me or her"

We were both breathing heavily. She was fighting back tears and I couldnt stand to see her like that, it was too hard for me and I knew it was probably even harder for her. I was the one who had to carry the blame but she was the one who ended up lonely at the end of the story.

"I'm sorry" I said really quietly.

"Sorry's not good enough, Dougie, you should know that by now"

"I'm trying to do what's right"

"No, you are trying to convince yourself that you are evil for following your heart. You are acting under the influence of guilt. Maybe you are right, you dont belong with me if you cant see that"

"Can we at least be friends?" I felt my own tears approaching my eyes.

"I dont know..." she bitted her lip and the put her hands over her face "Leave, Dougie... Please, leave me alone"

"But I promised you I'd never leave you alone"

"What _the hell _does it matter now? You never meant what you said. Dont make promises you cant keep"

I put my hand in the handle of the door and looked back at her once more.

"I do love you, you know that, dont you?" I said softly.

"How dare you tell me that _now_!?" she said racing her head "Leave my room, NOW!"

I closed the door behind me and ran to my car, not even paying attention to Ally's mum's worried look as I ran by her. I sat in my car for a moment and closed my eyes as I tried to control myself. I let a little tear run down my cheek, I needed to let go some pain at least. I'd miss Ally, everything about her. I was hoping we could be friends at least, though I knew very well that we could never had what we had before, I had ruined that and I was pretty sure Ally wasnt going to give me a second chance as her best-friend. I'd hurt her more than anyone, at least anyone I knew, I'd let her down after promising her a safety in my arms, I'd run away from her after promising her I'd always be there for her. But I was hoping that she didnt hate me as much as I thought she did, because it didnt matter how hard I tried to walk away from her, how hard I tried to be the best boyfriend ever, I already loved her and this was hurting me too.

'_Forgive me_' I thought '_Forgive me, Ally, forgive me... I love you so much_' Another little tear run down my cheek. I looked at her bedroom's window, hoping she would be there, but she wasnt of course so I drove away, I left her, just as I'd promised I'd never would.

* * *

**Dont worry, things will get better in a couple of chapters :)**

**Should stop playing 'Hollywood Monsters' and write more chapters, I'm already addicted to that game :/**

**Bye everyone.  
**


	36. I Predict A Riot

**Guys, I made a little mistake and uploaded the chapter named 'Life's a bitch and so are you' by mistake... The things is that this chapter comes first, so I deleted 'Life's a bitch and so are you' and I'm uploding it later after this one... Confusing, I know, sorry! But after this, the rest is ok.**

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV

Jazzie told her mum she was going to sleep in Ally's house and we, of course, told Dougie I was taking her to her house, but we went back to my house and laid down in bed for many hours before we fell asleep. Just for the record, I want you all to know that nothing happened, we just wanted to be together in quiet place, only the two of us, and we couldn't spend the whole night in the bathroom.

I was a bit confused when I saw her next to me on bed the next morning, but then I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning" she said.

"Hello, beautiful"

"Danny, there is something I want to ask you" she said shyly, hiding her face on my neck.

"What is it?" I could feel my heartbeat speeding up, I was suddenly afraid she would regret what happened last night and that would be just horrible.

"I was just wondering what we are. I mean, until last night you were kind of my best friend, and I don't want to rush things, but… What are we?"

"I don't know" that was the truth, I had no idea what we were "Can I be your boyfriend?"

A heard her cute laugh and she kissed my neck.

"I'd love that"

"Then I'm your new boyfriend. You are not such a looser after all, see?"

I kissed her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Jones needs food, it's lunch time" I said "Stay here, I'll cook something for us"

I put on my jeans and left Jazzie in bed. I couldn't stop smiling all the time, I had the feeling that I was going to write many songs later and I would dedicate them all to her, I was going to keep Tom busy.

I'd never been good at cooking but I had to try to do something nice for her. When I opened of the fridge, I almost laughed when I saw it half empty. 'Well, I guess we'll only eat sandwiches after all' I thought.

The bell rang and I happily opened the door. I almost died when I saw Dougie.

"Dougie… Hi… What are you doing here?" I said almost panicking.

"I had to talk to someone but Harry doesn't pick up the phone and Tom is spending the day with his family. Can I come in?" he said. He sounded so sad, so broken, I couldn't tell him to go away… Jazzie was in my bedroom, as long as she stayed there nothing bad would happen.

"Sure, dude, come in. Let's go to the kitchen, I was making sandwiches"

I walked to the kitchen and he sat as I prepared as many sandwiches as I could.

"What's up, dude?" I asked him.

"You've got to promise me you wont tell anybody, Danny"

"Alright, dude, you can trust me. What's going on?"

"Last night, I hit my head at the bar and Ally made me go outside... And we talked… And I kissed her"

I looked at him for several moments and then smiled "Great, dude, I'm so happy for you! You are finally leaving that controlling bitch" [author-note: sorry for the vocabulary!]

"No, I'm not leaving Frankie" he looked at me seriously, kind of angry too.

"What? Why not? I mean, you kissed Ally, that means you are leaving Frankie"

"No, that means I'm a freaking cheater!"

"Don't worry, dude, she cant get mad at you, she did the same thing to you"

"I'm not worried about Frankie because I am not going to tell her"

"Then what's the big problem?"

"Ally! We had a big fight, I told her that I couldn't be with her, that our kiss had been a mistake, and she was so horribly sad"

"And what were you expecting, a congratulations party?"

"I'd be nice if at least you supported me, Danny!"

"Hey, Danny, who are you talking to?" Jazzie sweet voice said.

I'm going to die, Dougie's going to kill me, I'm dead-man, goodbye to all my amazing fans, you've been awesome, bye mum, someone please take care of my dog…

"What are you doing here?" Dougie asked her when she entered the room. She froze as soon as she saw him "Why are you wearing Danny's shirt?"

Dougie stood up, his anger was almost tangible.

"I was just… walking" Jazzie said "And, well… A dog… A dog peed on me! It was disgusting"

"Yes, so she came here and I gave her a clean shirt"

Dougie took a big breath and sat in the chair again. He put a hand over his face and run the other through his hair. Then he laughed a little bit and said "Man, for a moment I thought you were doing my sister"

Jazzie and I laughed too. Well, technically, I'm not doing his sister, we only kissed, right?

"Dude, you have some crazy stuff in your head" I said.

"Yes, I'm going mad"

"I'll go… To the bathroom" Jazzie said and disappeared.

"Oh, by the way, Frankie's moving to my house" Dougie said.

"What!? Dougie, you kissed Ally for a reason; we all like her and she's awesome, Frankie is only a lying manipulating—"

"I get your point, Danny! But stop, alright, I am the one who's dating her, get over it"

"Then don't come crying to me if you don't even want to listen to me!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you weren't my friend!"

"I am your friend! But you are just too busy whining about your problems with Ally and Frankie while the solution is knocking in your door!"

"You know what? I never should have come here to talk to you, you've ruined every single relationship you've ever had!"

"At least I'm not a crybaby!"

Dougie stood up angrily and left. I had the urge to go after him, he was one of my best friends after all and my bandmate, this couldn't be good at all. I knew he was going through a hard time, but he didn't want to listen to us either, he never cared what we thought about Frankie and that was cool, but it wasn't cool anymore when he gave a damn what he was doing to Ally. Well, I knew he did care, but he was still doing it, he was letting that selfish girl get control on his whole life and it just made me so mad to see him like that.

Jazzie came walking slowly, she must had heard all the yelling. She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"You shouldn't have let him go like that, Danny"

"I know but I don't want to be the one running after him all the time. I'm always there for him, but he doesn't seem to care, he wont listen, Jazz"

"Because he's dumb, but he adores you"

"That sounds… Weird"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. You should talk to him"

"Alright, I will… Meanwhile, I have the whole day free"

I turned and kissed her and she smiled, and my sadness soon left my body and brain.

Dougie was right, I'd ruined every single relationship I'd ever had but I promised myself I wouldn't ruin this one, I'll never let her go. I promise.


	37. Life's A Bitch And So Are You

**Nobody's POV**

Time went on but it didn't help Ally or Dougie. She was convinced it wasn't Doug's fault after all, she thought she had fallen in love's trap like a fool and now she had decided to close her heart again, at least for a while, at least until Dougie was finally off her head… And that was going to take a while.

Frankie hadn't moved yet, though there were many boxes with her stuff in Doug's living room, but they both were too busy with their bands, they were waiting for a more peaceful moment. Meanwhile, Dougie was having a really hard time trying to stay away from Ally. He couldn't forget the moment he kissed her, it'd be one of the best things that had ever happened to him, but he wanted to try his best to be a good boyfriend for once. He'd stayed away from Ally for too long, he didn't even had a photograph of her and he couldn't visit her after their fight, she'd probably kick his ass or something like that.

Danny and Dougie hadn't talked about their fight, they actually weren't talking much, Harry and Tom could feel there was something different, but they didn't know what it was, they didn't know about their fight, and things were getting a little bit uncomfortable. Both of them had written many songs lately, loved inspired Danny's song while sorrow was in all of Dougie's melodies.

Doug still didn't know about Jazzie and Danny, while Tom was suspecting it and Harry already knew, he'd caught them kissing in a closet and almost run to Doug to tell him, but they stopped him and Danny was paying him to keep his mouth shout… Of course Harry wouldn't say anything away after promising it to Jazzie, but Danny didn't know about that…

**Ally's POV**

My grades were excellent, I think no one had better grades than I did. Well, when you have so much free time and a troubled mind that you want to keep shut, studying is a good option. Susan had bought me a piano but I didn't find it interesting anymore, playing had always connected me to my feelings and they were something I was running away from.

The bell rang and I almost run outside. Jazzie followed me, which I didn't want. I put my skateboard on the floor and rode away from school.

"Ally, wait, you haven't talked to me for like a month!" Jazzie said as she run by my side.

"Oh, yeah? I haven't noticed it" How could I even look at you when you are so alike to Dougie? It was a torture to have to sit by her side every morning of the week.

"You haven't noticed it? Oh, come on, what's going on? I thought we were friends"

"Sure, we are…"

"Can you stop, please? I can't talk and run at the same time"

I sighed and stopped. She put a hand over her chest, breathing heavily.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. What do you want?"

"I want my friend back" she said annoyed… Well, I wasn't being to friendly really.

"Look, I don't really think that's such a good idea"

"I know things didn't work out between my brother and you, but it doesn't mean _we _cant be friends"

"Maybe I cant be _your_ friend"

"Why not?"

"Haven't you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? It's so obvious you are his sister, you are so similar. I cant look at you, you remind me _too much_ of him"

"But you were the best friend I had here. Please, Ally. I'll cut my hair, I promise, but please… I miss you"

I closed my eyes and touched my hands. I focused in the great times I'd had with her, how happy I'd been to have her as my friends, how funny she was, how loyal… I opened my eyes and couldn't help thinking of Dougie the moment I saw her.

"I miss you too"

"Does that mean we can be friends?"

"I don't know, Jazz… I need time" I left her there, she didn't follow me this time.

I didn't come back home, I wasn't spending too much time there lately, Susan asked too many questions, mums could see very easily when their kids –though I wasn't really her daughter- are going through bad times, and I didn't want to answer any of them, I just wanted to be left alone. So I'd found a great place, in a top of a heal, kind of far away from the city, in a place with many trees, kind of a huge park. I sat there and turned on my Ipod. I tried to let music persuade me, relax me, '**Song 2**' by **Blur** was playing. I was suddenly annoyed, everything kept reminding me of what happened; the phrase '_well, I lie and I'm easy_' made me think about this whole Dougie-thing again; how I'd never been completely honest with him, always lying and hiding things, and how easy I'd fallen in love with him when I knew he was out of my league. I changed song quickly, hoping not to have to stand a love song and, _of course_, I'd deleted all of the song from McFLY. I thought I was safe when '**With Me Tonight**' by **The Used** started, but the phrase '_I need you, you don't need me_' hurt me deeply, making me think about Dougie again. I threw my Ipod away angrily, hoping some minutes later that it wasn't broken.

I took a big breath as I put my arms around me. '_No, I'm not going to cry_' I thought. It was ironic how Dougie had made me cry so much while I had spend 17 years in a living hell but I'd never cried that much.

I felt horrible, not only because today had been one of those days when I couldn't help thinking of him, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it… The nightmares were back and I was very tired. The nights seemed longer and harder, every sad feeling had come back to my mind.

'_I need a friend_' I thought '_I need Jazzie_'

* * *

**Does anybody know the songs I mentioned? They are cool, check them out :)**

**I may upload two chapters tomorrow as a gift for my friend who's leaving to United States. I'm going to miss you :(**

**Dont hate me, things will get better soon, I swear :D  
**


	38. Pinch Me, I Must Be Dreaming

**I hope you all noticed my mistake yerterday because, if you didnt, there's another chapter you have to read. I uploaded another chapter between chapter 35 and 37, which is named 'I Predit A Riot', it's a fight between Dougie and Danny...**

**Well, here's another chapter, ****hope you like it.**

**Review please :D**

* * *

**Doug's POV**

My mouth almost fell open when I saw Jazzie… Her hair was short and curl. And black!

"What the hell happened to your hair?" I said unconsciously, feeling surprised to hear that coming out of my mouth.

She sat next to Tom, who had his guitar over his lap… We were all together trying to come up with some good ideas for different songs and we, of course, were also eating.

"I changed my hair style, do you like it?" she said.

"I think you look great" Danny said from the other corner of the room.

"It looks good, Jazzie, really unexpected though" Tom said.

"Yes, it looks good" I said "But why did you change it?"

"Because I want to be friends with Ally" she said.

Oh, no, she said _her_ name! Now everything came back to me in quick flashes in my mind, like a private torture.

"And what does your _hair_ have to do with your friendship?" Harry asked confused.

"She cant look at me without remembering _someone_ else who hurts her" she said, her tone suddenly angry. I knew what she meant; she was talking about me "So I decided to changed my hair, maybe that could help. She hasn't seen my yet though"

I started to play my bass, trying to avoid everybody's eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to her" Jazzie said softly as she sat next to me "You kind of stole my friend"

Well, she kind of stole my _heart_!

"I can't talk to her" I said.

"Why not? You were great friends and out of nowhere we don't hear from her for about two months" Tom said "I like her, she was cool"

"Hope Gio doesn't hear that" I said.

"She's not a jealous controlling bitch like someone else, so no worries" Danny said and I just ignored him.

"Alright, and what happened to you two? You've been acting weird for about two month too!" Harry said.

"Yes, we want to know, we are friends, we don't keep secrets" Tom said.

"Well, apparently we are _not _friends, so it doesn't really matter" Danny said.

"I am your friend" Tom said annoyed "You have to tell me"

"No!" I said before Danny said anything, he was particularly closed to Tom, he'd surely tell him everything and I didn't want anyone else to know that I was a stupid cheater.

"Danny, if Dougie is not your friend then you don't have to keep his secret" Harry said and winked at him.

"Yes, he's right!" Danny said.

"Danny, please, don't!"

"What? Why shouldn't I tell them that you cheated on Frankie with Ally and then told Ally to get lost?"

"You did _what_!?" Harry looked at me surprised "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, why did you only tell Danny?" Tom asked hurt.

"Because I don't want Frankie to found out!"

"How could she ever find out? She doesn't read minds and we wouldn't tell her" Harry said.

"Besides, she's hundreds of miles away from here, there's no danger in telling us" Tom said.

He was right. We were on tour right now, hundreds of miles away from London, she could never hear me and Harry was also right, she couldn't read minds and my friends wouldn't betray me, they would never tell her about it.

"Alright, I'm sorry" I said "I just freaked out"

"It's ok, but let's not do that" Tom said "Lying to each other or keeping secrets wont help the band or our friendship"

We usually had loads of fun when we were on tour, but this time things weren't so great because Danny and I weren't almost talking to each other and so the four of us hardly ever were in the same room. I hoped that didn't have any kind of influence on stage, I wouldn't like to disappoint our fans.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get something to drink" Danny said. I watched him leave and felt extremely stupid… I was fighting with one of my best friends for stupid little things; I'd always known he didn't like Frankie and I knew he was right about many things he said… And I also told him some really bad things too…

"I'll be right back" I said and left after Danny. He was leaving the building and I ran to him "Can I go with you? I'm kind of thirsty too"

He looked at me kind of confused "Sure"

"I wanted to talk to you about our fight… I'm sorry about all the crap I said"

"It's ok dude" he seemed uncomfortable "No worries"

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes, sure" he was avoiding my eyes.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not now really… Later, ok?"

"Sure…"

I was dying to know, I'm very curious, but for now I was just happy we were friends again; it'd been so silly to fight with him and so easy to apologize. I guess that was just the way we were, we didn't know how to actually fight between each other, this had been the longest fight we'd ever had.

So everything was better for me now; Tom was being very supportive with this whole Ally thing, I knew he liked her more than he liked Frankie, but he didn't say it for my own good. Harry had been a little bit upset because I had kept the secret from him for more than two month, but he couldn't get mad at me, he only pretended to be angry. Jazzie was looking really pretty with her hair like that and Danny was always protecting her for any other guy who came closer to him, I loved that. We were all having so much fun…

...Until I saw her there, standing between the people; she wasn't singing, she wasn't smiling like the rest, she was only there, like a ghost, watching me with sweet eyes while her mum was the one who was behaving like a teenagers. I froze, I was later really glad that we weren't playing in that moment, Danny and Tom were doing some funny stuff. Some guys that were behind the stage asked me if I was ok and I just nodded.... I waited for some minutes until I reacted, I was kind of hoping I would woke up in any minute... But then the truth hit me; she really was right there, looking at me, and I was right there too, watching her, feeling the love coming back to me.

As soon as the concert finished, I run to tell security to look for Ally and her mother… I couldn't let her go now, I needed to know why she had come to the show… If she hated me as much as I thought she did, she wouldn't have come. There was a voice in the back of my mind asking me why I was running desperately trying to find her, I had already left her and I was doing a good job at staying away from her… Why should I let temptation take me _again_? But I fought that little annoying voice, I needed to know how she was doing, if she still hated me or if we could be friends, no matter how hard things could get. I had lost her once, I was willing to fight for at least out friendship again. She was everywhere, I couldn't fight fate, I had the feeling she had to be in my life, I always made my way back to her somehow, so I had to face it and do my best to be her friend. There was no escaping from this feeling, this had no stop and, anyway, I was too tired of running.


	39. This Is Killing Me So Slowly

**Ally's POV**

Two tall guys from security surrounded us, blocking our way to our car. Susan was so happy and excited that she almost didn't even see the guy in front of her, but I stopped her. She was still jumping up and down excited while I was drowning in misery.

'_Why did I even agree to come!?_' I thought completely annoyed with myself.

Jackson had some business to do in this city and Susan came up with the idea that it'd be really fun if we all went together as a family… And that it'd be also really fun to go to McFLY's concert, just the two of us, so we could spend more time together. I had only said yes because she almost begged me to go with her, she was seriously in love with this band, and I just couldn't say no. But the moment I saw him playing, as beautiful as usual, it broke my heart… And then he saw me and froze… That was even worst, I whished he'd never seen me there.

"Could you please move?" Susan asked politely.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm afraid I cant. Could you please come with us for a moment?"

"Is there any kind of problem?" Susan asked.

"Not exactly, the bassist asked us to look for you"

My heartbeat sped; he was looking for_ me_. Why would he be looking for me?

Susan almost fainted "Are you kidding me!? Really!?" I sometimes felt like I was the grownup and she was the little wild teenagers "Come on, Ally, let's go"

"_No_, I want to go home, I'm tired" I said.

"_No way_ we are going home… They are your friends anyway, they must be missing you"

"I don't want to go"

"Oh, come on, please… Just five minutes, I swear. I really want to meet Tom,_ please_!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. The security guys lead us through many stairs and hallways.

"That door, the one at the end of the hallway" he said and then left.

Susan was trembling of excitement, not even the worst news ever could erase that lunatic smile in her face.

"Are you sure you wont have a heart attack?" I asked her with a little smile.

"No, I'm not sure really" she said.

"I can wait for you here"

"Look, I don't know what happened between Dougie and you but I loved having celebrities in my house from time to time, so go there and fix whatever happened between you two"

"It cant be fixed!"

"_Fix it!_"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Are you kidding me? Tom Fletcher is in _that_ room, I can't paying attention to anything else, Ally!"

I opened the door slowly and everybody inside turned to watch. Jazzie ran to me and hugged me.

"I am so glad you came!" she said.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked her.

"I told you I'd changed it"

I blushed remembering our last conversation; she had changed her hair, she really wanted to be my friend.

"Will you be my friend again now?" she asked smiling.

"Of course" I said.

"Ally! It's good to see you again!" Tom said and he came to give me a small hug.

"Introduce us" Susan whispered into my ear.

"Oh, right… Tom, this is Susan, she's my mum and a huge fan of you" I said and then left with Jazzie, Susan was going to keep him busy for a long time.

Danny was waiting for me wit his arms opened. "Oh, girl, we've missed you!"

"I've missed you too"

"Promise you wont leave us again, you are now officially part of the weirdos's group"

I laughed "Alright, I promise"

"Hi, Ally" Dougie said shyly. I ignored him and went to greet Harry. My relationship with Harry was a bit more formal; I figured out he knew Dougie liked me and that I would get him into trouble, so he was keeping an eye on me, but I knew he didn't dislike me, he'd always treated me well.

"So what are you doing here?" Jazzie asked me.

"My mum wanted to see McFLY and she kind of dragged me to come with her"

"We are glad she did" Danny said smiling. He quickly touched Jazzie's hand, kind of caressing it. Jazzie hadn't told me anything about what was going on between them, but it was very hard to keep anything from me and I understood very fast that something between them had happened the very first morning I saw her at school after the day of the party; it's really easy to see when someone's happy because of love.

"So did you like the show?" Dougie asked and I ignored him again, which I would perfectly notice if I was someone else, this attitude showed how weak I was, but the rest of them weren't as perceptive as I was… Well, maybe Harry noticed it… But Dougie would obviously notice it, though I hoped he didn't.

"Where are you staying?" Jazzie asked me half a second after Dougie made his question and I felt relief that they didn't notice my attitude.

"At a quite fancy hotel quite near here. We're leaving tomorrow though. Are you straying here much longer?" I said.

"No, we are leaving tomorrow too, we have our last show on Manchester and then we are coming back to London" Harry said.

"Manchester? Is it pretty there?" I said. I loved Europe's architecture and nature, it was so beautiful, but I didn't know many places, only London really… And Dublin, which was the city in which we were right now.

"You bet it is!" Danny said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Dougie said. Everybody looked at him and smiled.

"You are such a genius, Doug!" Jazzie said and then turned to me "Come on, Ally, come with us! Finish the tour with us, you may even appear in the DVD!"

"What? No, no, I cant, I've got to back to London with my family"

"Mrs. Heller!" Jazzie ran to her, followed by Danny "Mrs. Heller, can Ally come with us to Manchester?"

"We invite her, ma'am" Danny said "We'll pay for everything and she'll be always with us, there's loads of security around also"

"Of course she can stay" Susan said "You don't even have to ask, she's all yours!"

Alright, thanks '_overprotective mum_'… You _sure_ miss me, huh?

Jazzie turned and winked at me. Then she hugged me tight.

"I'm so happy you are staying! I needed a girl around me for a while" she said.

"I'm glad too" Not true, I didn't even know how long I was staying with them and it meant probably sleeping in Dougie's same room but for an unknown amount of time.

"Food is here!" Danny shouted wildly and run toward the guy who had just entered.

I laughed as I watched them all run to the food, they looked like an army of hungry wild kids.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Dougie asked me with sweet troubled eyes.

"I rather not talk to you really" I said looking away before his eyes could make me say yes.

"Yeah, I've noticed that" he said with a sad tone "But I wont stop following you until you say yes… And you will have to spend a couple of long days with us"

I sighed "Whatever you have to say, say it fast, Poynter"

"Why don't we go outside?" he asked me.

I looked at him, racing an eyebrow "You are kidding, right? Just say it"

"Look, if we are going to talk, let's make it right"

It was hard to try to deny him anything when I was so in love with him. I felt like the biggest fool ever, I shouldn't have even come to Dublin in the first place. Yes, I was happy to see my friends again, I was happy to know everything was alright between Jazzie and me, I was happy to see Susan happy, but I wasn't _really _happy… And he wasn't helping either, every time I tried to run away from him, even if I was just fighting back memories, he always made his way back to my heart, and I couldn't go on like this anymore. I needed to be stronger and I was going to tell him that now… He'd made his choice and no matter how much it hurt me, I had to make up my mind, I had to get rid of every single feeling of love I had for him because they gave me nothing but problems. I loved him a lot and he'd told he loved me too, but love hadn't been made for me and he also loved someone else.

"Alright… Let's make this right"


	40. Living With What You've Done

**Uploading two chapters for you guys :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It was really dark and cold outside. I wasn't wearing a coat but I didn't let Dougie see I was freezing; he would have given me his coat and I didn't want to carry with delicious smell all over me later.

"What do you want?" I asked me as cold as I could, though it hurt me too.

"I was wondering if we could be friends again. I know things didn't work out between us but—"

"No, no, _wait_. If we are going to talk about _this_, then _you _take the blame for _everything_ that happened, Dougie. It's not that things_ simply_ didn't work out,_ you_ ruined it"

I'd had all these thoughts in my mind for too long and I needed to let them go, I needed to tell him all these things as much as I needed to tell him I loved him despite his stupid choices.

He nodded, his eyes looking sadder than ever.

"Well… I know things are complicated between us but I miss you and I was hoping we could be friends"

I sat in a bench and crossed my legs.

"You are kidding me, right?" I said "That's all?"

He seemed confused "Yes, that's it…"

"So you expect that after you gave me my first kiss and told me you loved love, I'll watch you while you break my heart every single time you smile with that so annoyingly perfect smile you have?" I said as I tried hard to hold back my tears of anger and sadness.

He waited some minutes until he said something "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds awful"

"It does, yes"

"I don't know if it helps, but it's hard for me too"

"No, it _doesn't_ help, you are just making it harder because that way I know you have feelings for me too and that you are keeping them locked in your heart only because of fake loyalty to your girlfriend"

"Look, I miss you, alright? I know I screwed up everything, I know I hurt you in the past and present, but now I know I made too many dumb mistakes and I'm sorry."

"But it's too late to realize you've made mistakes" **[she falls asleep prhase, remember? :D]**

"Ally, please" he knelt down by my side "I need you in my life, no matter what we are"

"I need you too… But it does matters to _me_ what we are"

We stayed in silence and he sat on the bench by mi side, though he was some inches away from me.

"I don't bite, you know?" I said.

"Yes, but you kick asses and I don't think you like me that much now, so…" he said and I laughed a little bit.

"Just because we fight doesn't mean that I hate you" I said "I only think you are a big asshole"

"That makes everything so much easier"

"Oh, and a coward too"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

I looked at him smiling and he smiled back.

"I missed this" he said.

I looked away, knowing that my need to kiss him again could betray me in any moment.

"I missed it too"

"So… Can we be friends?"

"I kind of made it quite clear, we _cant_…"

I looked at him quickly, but he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking down at his shoes, probably too disappointed or ashamed to dare to look at me again.

"When you said you loved me… In my room… That Saturday… Did you mean it?"

"I guess"

"No, Dougie. _Yes_ or _no_? Did you mean it?"

He sighed "Yes, I meant it"

That was all I needed to know… I'd thought for a long time that he had lied, I needed to know if it was a stupid compulsive lie or a sad truth… I needed to know if this love, that didn't even started but had already _ended_, had been at least once real. It had been real to me, and it still was, but it didn't matter if it hadn't meant anything to him… Now at least I had the memory of my true first love, now at least I knew it had been real.

"Maybe we could figure something out" I said.

I gave up. I just gave up. I didn't care how hard it'd be to have him so close to me while he wasn't mine, I just thought it'd be harder to live without him at all.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked up.

"Well, I'm Danny's friend… So when someone asks about me, we don't say we are friends, I'm just Danny's friend… Or Tom's, it doesn't matter"

His face brighten up, his smile was so cute "Really?"

"Yes, but we'll have to make some rules"

"Like what?"

"I'm never ever going to be in the same room that your girlfriend. I love you too much to see her with somebody else again"

It seemed to shock him to hear me said that, he didn't answer to what I said and his cheeks were a little red.

"Alright, we can do that"

"And please don't kiss me… Not in my cheek, not in my forehead, anywhere… Your lips drive me mad"

He laughed.

"We can do that too… Oh, and please don't wear anything hot around me"

I raced an eyebrow "Excuse me, it's not _my_ problem if your eyes are in places where they _shouldn't_"

"Excuse me" he said, imitating me "it's not _my_ fault that you are hot, lady"

I laughed and run my fingers, which were frozen, through my hair.

"Hey, you don't have the cast anymore"

"No, the doctors took it away yesterday actually"

"Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you"

"Alright…"

"Do you think I'm a good kisser?"

I couldn't believe he was actually asking me that.

"How would I know? I've only kissed _you_, jackass!"

"Oh, right"

'_But that kiss…_' I thought, trying not to smile or blush as I remembered it '_It was so awesome_'

"Maybe I could ask Rob to kiss me, then I'll answer you" I said… I still had Rob phone's number.

"I think we shouldn't talk about our relationships with other people either" he said kind of annoyed.

I looked up at him and moved so I was right by his side, no stupid inches between us.

"I'm sorry" I said "I was just kidding"

"Well, you should know it's not funny" he said looking down "I know I'm with Frankie and I chose it, but it's not easy for me either to see you with someone else"

I put my head in his shoulder "Don't forget that I will right here, waiting" I sang softly **[Blink 182 – Not Now, I guess you all know that song, right?]**.

"I'm not expecting you to keep your promise" Dougie said.

"I'll keep it for as much time as I can…"

He sighed and put an arm around me "You must be freezing"

"I cant feel my butt, but I'm ok"

We laughed and then Dougie's stomach made a loud noise.

"Let's go in again" he said and stood up.

"You go, I'll be there in a moment"

"Do you promise me not to run away as soon as I walk in?"

"I promise"

I didn't know exactly why I was still in that bench on my own. I felt horribly empty somehow. I knew that I should be happy but I knew this was going to be a torture, I'd been stupid once again, I should have ended this, but love makes us do really unexpected things. He loved me and I loved him, I still didn't understand why he wasn't mine. I would have to get use to it, maybe after all I could have something with Rob. Maybe some day I'd stop loving him, though I wouldn't bet on it.

'_Dammit_' I thought '_Things got complicated again_'

I started singing '**Every time I look for you**' by **Blink 182**, I couldn't help feeling lost and confused. Inside my friends were waiting for me but here, outside in the dark, I felt like I've always felt; _lonely_. I would have to leave for ever with what Dougie had done and it wouldn't be easy. I took a big breathed and walked inside, ready to bubble wrap my heart every time Dougie smiled, in case it fell and broke apart.

* * *

**Please review :) Important chapters coming soon, more about Ally's past.**


	41. You Make My Life Worthwhile

**Here's for the ones who wanted more about Ally's past... And romance too!**

**P.S.: Vicky do you have computer there after all? Let me know if you are following the story from there!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Dad was walking by my side as his other two big friends followed us. My _whole body_ hurt and I could feel my scar in my back every time I moved an inch. He opened the door at the end of long dark hallway, and there he was, the little boy from my nightmares. I immediately stopped walking but the guys behind us pushed me forwards. The boy was crying quietly, confused, lonely, lost…

"Dad, please…" I said "Let him go"

"I'm doing this for _you_, baby" he said "_No one_ will _ever_ hurt you again"

"But this is _not_ what I want"

"I'm doing it for you, baby" he kept saying.

I closed my eyes as the little one kept crying, this time louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed the other two guys away and run… But I couldn't find the way out of the old building, every time I turned in the corner of a hallway, I appeared in another one, darker and longer. The same black door that haunted my memories kept appearing at the end of all of the hallways. There was so escape from my memories, there was no way out, guilt overpowered me as the little boy opened the door and pointed me with his little finger. My father's two big friend started to dragged me toward the kid, I was too weak by then to fight them and they were going to make me watch again, to torture me again, though they didn't see I was suffering, and I heard them once again in my memory as the laughed at my weakness.

"Let me go, let me go!" I shouted.

"No one will ever hurt you again" my father said.

I closed my eyes, they didn't let me escape but I wasn't willing to watch this injustice again, I didn't dare watching them torturing the little boy again, I couldn't.

"Open your eyes!" I heard a different voice shout and it frightened me deeply, it sounded louder than any of the rest of the voices. I felt my whole body shacking and many eyes were watching me. I pushed whoever was shaking me and kind of jumped backwards. I felt to the floor as I hit the back of my head with something hard. An almost naked Dougie knelt down by my side slowly, but didn't touch me this time.

"Ally, it's me, Dougie…" he said softly.

I was breathing heavily and I felt my face wet. I touched my cheeks and yes, they were wet… I immediately knew they were tears because my sight was a little bit blurry. I put a hand over my chest and felt my heard beating fast.

"Are you alright?" he asked "You were… shouting"

I looked around; Harry was holding a very worried Jazzie in his arms, nobody else but them were there, the bus had stopped and silenced filled the room now. I looked out the window; there still were stars in the sky, but the sun was starting to rise.

"Maybe we should call a doctor" Harry said.

"No" Dougie said "I've seen this before"

He looked at me with sweet eyes and slowly came closer to me until he was right by my side.

"It's alright, they are gone" he said softly and put an arm around me. He pulled me closer and I felt his hot skin, wondering if he was just warm and I was too cold or if he really was that hot "Did they hurt you this time?"

"No… They never hurt _me_" I said.

"Who do they hurt?"

I didn't answer, I didn't dare explaining my dark past to him. I only let him take care of me for a while, I tried to focus in the song he was singing; '**All About You**'. I'd read on the Internet that many people thought Dougie wasn't a good singer, that he sounded like a boy instead of the man he already was, and I couldn't disagree more, I considered him once of the most talented young musicians _ever_ and I found his voice incredibly attractive… That's when my mind was released from the sorrow my nightmares brought and I found myself caressing Doug's chest with my hand… Dougie's **perfect** chest. I blushed as I noticed I was staring at his legs and then I laughed when I saw his boxers; it had little pictures of toy-story.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked and I looked up, also noticing Harry and Jazzie were gone, we were now alone. My smiled faded away when I noticed how close we were and I blushed as I felt a huge urge to kiss him growing up strongly inside my chest. I looked into his beautiful blue deep eyes and he… well, he looked into my _not-so-great_ normal brown eyes. He leaned forwards and I stood very still, my brain was too saturated too react and I thought for a moment that he was about to kiss me; he was going to kiss me _again_, this was going to be my second kiss ever and it'd be once again from Dougie, my love, my only true happiness so far… But he drew back and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said "I just… Lost control for a moment. You are just too pretty"

I smiled and blushed. I wanted to make this easier for us so I looked away too and put my head in his shoulder.

"Ally… You owe me many answers" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had promised me I could ask you one question every week… It's been more than two months since than…"

"Shut up, Dougie, you owe me a _relationship_…"

"Alright, then how about just a couple of answers?"

I hesitated; I'd been fearing this moment since the very moment I found myself falling in love with him because I knew that I would have to answer him as he became more and more important to me, I knew I would had to face this questions one day... But it seemed too soon...

"Just a couple…" I said, almost kind of whispering, absolutely afraid of the coming questions.

"How's the boy of your nightmares?"

Bad questions, a memory I'd tried to hide from _myself_, a memory that would haunt me _forever_, the one which made me run away from my life, from my father and his corrupted soul.

"He's a boy with very bad luck" I said.

"What happened to him?"

Dougie was killing me, he didn't see how much it hurt me to answer his questions and he was asking me the most difficult ones.

"His father's… Friends… Hurt me. My father wanted to make sure no one would ever hurt me again and he thought fear was the best way to achieve that… So he…" I stopped as I felt tears in my eyes "So my father's friends did to his son what they had done to me…"

"But… What did they do to you?"

I stood up slowly, I couldn't face him and anyway, if he wanted an answer, he needed to see my back. I took off my shirt, not even feeling the cold or embarrassed but feeling afraid of what Dougie would think of me now he knew more about me, now he know who I'd been.

"Oh, my god…" I heard him say "That's…"

"A horrible scar, I know" I said, still not turning to face him "I'll understand if you are… Afraid of me… What I've told you must remain as a secret for _your_ own good, Dougie, for your own safety, the police believes there's still people looking for me. But I just want you to know that I'm not as terrible as you may think I am, I_ never_ wanted that to happen, I'll never wish for anyone to suffer something like we did…"

I put my arms around my self and my shirt felt to the floor. I didn't even care being almost without clothes in front of him, I was too absorbed by the fear of loosing him; I had nothing else, nothing at all, but _him_. He wasn't mine but he still was mine, it's a feeling only _I_ could understand and it's very hard to explain.

My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment when I felt his warm body behind me as he locked his arms around me and whispered into my ear: "I know I told you I cared about your past… But I think I know you well enough to know you are not lying to me… You didn't want that to happen, I know that, I believe you"

I turned, now I was very aware that both of us had very few clothes and his skin felt unbelievable… I lend forward and kissed him; I didn't care about Frankie because I very well knew she didn't care about _me_ either… I cared about Dougie and I knew this was breaking our deal, but I didn't care about that either… I thought I deserved to be selfish at least for _once_, I deserved to follow my heart and let the one I love know how much I care, though I knew this would bring him problems. I broke the kiss only seconds later, I was too afraid he would break it first, but I didn't move away from him.

"Sorry, but I'm _not_ really sorry for that" I looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled a little bit… '_And I wished I could tell you how much I love you right now_' I thought and left.


	42. Lies

**Hello everyone! Here's some more of the story, very important chapter coming tomorrow.  
**

**Review please, it only takes a minute... Or two maybe...**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way, remember to let me know if I have any grammar mistake or something like that, I actually speak Spanish, not English.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Ally's kiss had felt amazing, so pure and genuine, so delicious and soft. I was relief she had broke the kiss quickly, because I didn't have the strength to do it… Now I realized how extremely stupid I'd been for thinking we could be friends; two people who are in love with each other and are aware of the situation, can not be friends.

We stayed away from each other during the rest of that day; I was lying on my bed, which was under Danny's, and she was watching '**Back To The Future**' with Tom. All I could think about was something related to her; her scar, her past, her skin, her kisses, her smile, her weird skilss… She'd told me awful things, things I still couldn't completely understand, but I was starting to put all the pieces together; I was quite sure her father was a criminal, he must had been part of some kind of mafia or something like that. I still couldn't understand why he had made her watch such a horrible situation; if I ever had kids, I'd never put them through a situation like that… And Ally was a good fighter as far as I knew, so the mafia-theory could actually be true! The scar in her back was about 4 inches and it looked healed now, but I bet whatever happened to her must have hurt indescribably. I couldn't imagine how someone would dare doing that to Ally, to a girl, or to anyone actually... And she was also _so_ perceptive, there was _nothing_ you could hide from her; she could read your face, your eyes, it was as if she could _see_ through you, see whatever you were hiding or just simply your emotions. That gave me the feeling that in her past life, she always had to be aware of everythig, as if loosing a little bit of information could cause many problems.

Jazzie had come to ask me about what had happened that morning, if Ally had said anything to me, but I told her I hadn't asked her; I didn't think Ally was joking when she said I'd better keep this between us, I felt as if the one who had done that to her, could do it to me in any moment… I wondered how she could had survived 17 years like that because I was sure her whole life had been like that, full of horrible things, and that's why she had so many nightmares.

We were now in Manchester, we were really excited, we've always liked playing here, and the crowd is pretty cool there. It'd been some days since we'd arrived and I noticed Ally wasn't eating much just as she wasn't sleeping much. I'd seen ser staring out the window for hours sometimes during the night, while everybody else was sleeping; I knew she was afraid of sleeping, she didn't want us to see she had nightmares. She seemed tired and quiet.

It was the night of the show and I couldn't help it anymore; I walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ally, maybe you should lay down, you look… Like crap, really" I said.

"Thanks, you look beautiful by the way"

"Oh, come on, don't get me wrong, I'm just worried about you"

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. Look, Dougie, the tour ends tonight and by this time in two days we'll be back in London, you'll be back with your girlfriend and I'll be back to my normal life, so please don't expect me to smile today" she gave me a sad look and walked away.

Danny took her place, he wasn't looking too happy either.

"Dude, I think there's something I should tell you" he said.

"Oh, man, please tell me it's not bad news, this whole Ally thing is driving me mad"

"Well…" he sighed "Don't worry, dude, I'll tell you later. Come on, we are about to go on stage"

It's not even necessary to say the show was awesome, what else could I say? I loved my job, I loved the band. I'd say I love my life, but it was kind of troubled right now. Right after the show, Jazzie hugged me tight.

"I love how you sing" she told me.

"Thanks"

"Have you guys seen Ally?" she asked.

"We've _just_ come from the stage, I think you _may_ have seen us" Harry said with an ironic tone.

"Oh, _right_… Well, I haven't seen her since the show started. I mean, in one moment she was right there by my side and when I turned around, she was gone"

"Maybe we should look for her" Tom said a little bit worried.

"Alright, I'll look in the bus" Danny said.

"I'll go with you" Jazzie said and they left together.

"I'll look outside" I said and left.

It was freezing outside… '_Like it usually does in winter, genius_' I thought. I wasn't wearing a coat and the one thing that kept me from running back to the building was my strong desire to find her. Maybe she had only got lost between the crowd, but, just in case, I wanted to look for her. I walked for about an hour around the neighbor, but I decided it was time to go back when I couldn't stop shaking… And I found her right there, sitting in a bench in front of the building, with her hands in her pockets and her eyes closed. I ran to her and hugged her, she almost didn't react to my touch.

"Ally, are you ok? I'd been looking for you for hours!" I said.

"Are you out of your mind, Dougie? Go get a coat!" she said.

"I don't care about the cold, I care about _you_, where have you been?"

"Oh, don't come to me with that crap. The tour is over, as soon as we go back home after your silly interviews, you'll forget about me as you did two months ago!"

"I thought we'd talked about it, I thought we were kind of friends again"

"Well, I think I've gained the right to get angry at you" she stood up, I had the feeling she wanted to leave.

"But I'm seriously not going to disappear again"

"How could I know this time you are telling the truth?"

"Just believe… Like I believe you"

She sat on the bench again, looking more tired than I'd ever seen her.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I'm not really"

"Come on, let's go to the bus" I offered her my hand and she stared at it from some minutes before taking it. I smiled a little bit, I liked walking with her while we were holding hands, it gave me a weird but nice feeling.

I opened the bus's door and froze.

"Get your hands off my sister now!" I shouted.

The guy who had his back to me turned with a horrified face.

"Danny!?" I shouted even angrier "_Danny_!?"

"Dougie, I can explain it, please, listen to me"

"_You_ are with _my_ sister!?" I couldn't believe it, my own best friend was with my sister and he didn't even have enough courage to tell me "How could you do something like that to me? How long have you being lying to me? And she's 17 years old, for God's sake, you are _pervert_!"

"But Dougie, I _love_ her… And our age doesn't matter, you'd do Ally if you could!"

"Does that mean you slept with my sister too!?"

"No, I didn't, I swear!"

I grabbed him by the tie and almost threw him out the bus. I hit him in the face and I was about to do it again but Ally grabbed my wrist and pushed me.

"Calm down, Dougie" she said.

She wasn't going to let me go and she was quite strong, I didn't dare pushing her or something like that, I'd never do something like that to her. Harry and Tom came running to us and Jazzie run to Danny. She knelt down by his side and helped him to stand up; his nose was bleeding.

"Are you insane!?" she shouted at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tom asked.

"He's sleeping with my sister!" I shouted angrily and I pointed to Danny.

"I'm not sleeping with her, Dougie! She's my girlfriend" he said.

"Calm down, dude" Harry said as she stood in front of Danny, apparently ready to defend him if I tried anything. I looked at him confused, none of them seem surprised by this new.

"Did you _know_?" I asked as I started to calm down.

Ally let me go and I made some steps backwards. None answered, Tom even looked down.

"You knew, didn't you?" I said looking at Tom and then Harry.

"Sorry, dude. Jazzie made me promise I wouldn't tell you" Harry said quickly.

"You" I said looking at Tom "_You_ told us we shouldn't lie to each other… But you knew and you didn't tell me anything!"

"I tried to tell you but—" Danny said.

"Don't talk to me!" I said. I looked at Ally, my sweet Ally "Did you know too?"

She sighed "Yes, I did. They didn't tell me though, I just _knew_"

"Who's the liar after all?" I said annoyed.

"Dougie, I couldn't tell you, Danny or Jazzie were the ones who had to it, don't blame _us_"

"For how long?" I simple asked, looking now at Danny.

"Since Vicky's birthday party"

I remembered seeing Jazzie at Danny's house the next morning, she was wearing his shirt… I'd been so blind, so stupid, they'd been doing it _right in front of me_ but I never saw it.

"Two months… It's been two months and none of you told me _anything_" I turned away and started to walk.

"Wait, Dougie, where are you going?" I heard Ally ask.

"_Home_!"


	43. Ready For A Fight

**Alright, I think you all have been waiting for what you are about to read.**

**Enjoy! And review later please :D Thanks a lot for doing it.  
**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I bought a ticket to London and got in the plane as fast as I could. All my clothes were still in the bus, I'd left with nothing at all, not even a coat, all I had was my credit card. One hour later, I was in London. It was late and I left lost, but there still was someone there for me; Frankie. She was going to be the happiest person in the world when she saw me coming home about two days earlier. I took a cab and almost fell asleep, I was tired and being angry was making me even more tired. I couldn't believe all of my best friends, the people I loved the most, had lied to me for over two months, I couldn't believe Danny had kept something like that from me for so long. But what hurt me the most was to know that Ally had lied to me, and she had even defended Danny.

I paid the cab and walked toward the door. There was a little extra-key under the little carpet that said 'welcome' –it'd been Frankie's idea—, so I opened the door with it and sat for one second on the sofa. I took a big breath and tried to relax before waking up Frankie; it was about 1am, I was sure she was already sleeping… '_Or maybe not_' I thought when I heard noises upstairs. I felt a little bit happier now, she would try to make me feel better for sure.

I climbed up the stairs and I begun to feel uneasy, those were noises I could recognize. My heart was beating fast as I stood behind my bedroom's door and tears filled my eyes. I hit the door to let them know they weren't alone; I couldn't enter the room, I didn't dare watching Frankie with another man because if a stupid picture of a kiss had hurt me once, then watching _my_ girlfriend sleeping with another guy would break me _completely_.

Silence filled every corner of the house until she spoke. "Who's there?" Frankie's voice said.

"It's _me_" I tried my best to say that firmly, the tears were starting to have effect on my voice, making it tremble.

I heard many different noises; whispers, footsteps, the sheets of my bed moving… A little tear run down my cheek but I quickly dried it with the back of my hand.

The door opened and Frankie appeared with some random shorts, her hair all messed up and a shirt which wasn't hers, it was obviously from a guy, and it wasn't _mine_, so it was obviously _his_. I turned, I couldn't even see her like that.

"Dougie, I'm so sorry, baby, please, let me explain, please, I love you—"

"No!" I said angrily, interrupting her "Don't you _dare _saying the word _love_! There's no excuse for this and you damn know it!"

"But—"

"Shut up! I don't want to listen anymore!" I was breathing heavily, trying hard to hold back the tears "I'll leave… When I come back, I don't want to see you here. I swear I'll call the police if I see you or him here… And take your annoying boxes from _my_ livingroom too. You are no longer welcome in _my_ house"

"Dougie, please…"

I run down the stairs and walked away from that house… I was going to have to burn those sheets, though they were my favorites. I couldn't help wondering what I'd done wrong; I still thought I'd been a good boyfriend, even if I had kissed Ally, I still didn't deserve this. I cried a little bit, but angrer filled my brain even more than sadness; I was angry because she'd fooled me so easily, I was still mad at Danny and I was completely frustrated because I felt I could trust no one at all… I couldn't believe that after all, everyone treated me as an idiot.

It started to rain and I decided it was time to take another cab. A told him where I wanted to go –which was my mum's house, the only safe place in the world for me right now— and he smiled at me, the driver seemed to be in a good mood.

"You look kind of upset" he told me.

"I have just found my girlfriend sleeping with another guy and my sister has been secretly dating my best friend" I simply said. I hoped this guy would tell everyone and so everyone in Britain would know Frankie as the lying manipulating girl she really was.

"Oh, sorry about that… Well, there are more fishes in the sea" he said.

"Yes, but I really liked _that _fish" I sighed.

"I think I know how you feel, son; I was married for about 6 years… I think she cheated on me with _6 guys_. I always knew it but I kept hoping she would change sooner or later"

"_Exactly_! I thought she had really changed! I feel like a fool"

"And don't worry about your sister… If she's dating your best friend, at least you know she's with someone who you like and trust, that's a good thing. You know he wouldn't cheat on her or things like that…"

I thought about it for a minute; he was _damn_ right. I knew Danny could protect her, he could give her everything my sister needed because he had the money to do that, I knew he wouldn't dare cheating on my sister because of our friendship and I aslo knew he was a good guy; he was a perfect candidate for my sister.

"Yes… Yes, you are right"

"Don't worry about your girlfriend, you'll find the right girl sooner or later, Dougie"

"How do you know my name?"

"My niece loves your band" he said smiling.

"Oh, that's cool…" I said and smiled too; it was always nice to hear about our fans.

"And, well, I don't think we've meet but… I'm Paul"

I stared at him for some minutes; he was Paul, my mum's new boyfriend, the one I hated, the one I was afraid of… The one who I now really _liked_. He seemed like a nice, normal guy, very honest, and he understood me.

"Hi, Paul" I said and smiled "Very nice to meet you"

In that moment Ally crossed my mind; she'd told me I should meet him and she was right, it'd been a good thing to meet Paul. She was_ always _right and she had always been there for me.... And I'd always let her down. '_Not anymore_' I thought.

"Hey, Paul, could you drive me to the airport?" I said and laughed at myself. An idea was growing inside me and I needed my friends for that.

"Sure, kid"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We all looked at each other, we all felt guilty, though I still thought it wasn't _our_ fault, it was Danny and Jazzie's responsibility to tell Dougie about them.

"Does it still hurt?" Jazzie asked Danny, whose nose looked better now, after about three hours. It was about 3am and none of us could sleep in McFLY's bus. Tom was talking to Giovanna on twitter and the rest were just eating and talking a little bit.

"Yes, it really does, he punched me quite hard" Danny said.

"Shut up, you deserved it" I said "We shouldn't have lied to him, Dougie must have felt awful"

"I know, but _still_, he could have gone easy on me! I mean, he almost ruined my tie"

I raced an eye brow and hit him with his beer. He was about to complain when someone knocked on the door and Harry opened it.

"Dougie" he said surprised "Look, we are so sorry—"

"I caught Frankie in bed with another guy" he said before Harry could say anything else and we all turned surprised. He sat in a chair and Harry closed whe bus' door.

I knew this was great news for _me_ but I felt so bad for him. I didn't even want to imagine the moment he found them together and I couldn't believe how stupid Frankie was being, I'd never cheat on Dougie, he was_ perfect_. I wanted to hug him and comfort him, but he'd just broken up with her –well, if he caught her with someone else that means they broke up, right?— and I don't think this was the best time to abuse of the power I had over him, he needed some time now, I understood.

"Oh, dude… I'm so sorry" Harry said.

Danny stood up slowly, looking kind of afraid of Dougie "I'm sorry, Doug… For everything. But I really love Jazzie"

Dougie sighed and nodded "I know… Just promise me you wont_ ever_ talk about your sex-life"

"But we haven't–"

"Well, I guess you will one day, and when _that_ day comes, I don't want to know, alright?"

"Alright"

Jazzie ran to hug him and she kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Dougie, I'm so sorry about Frankie. What happened?" she said.

"I arrived home and I… heard them" Oh, poor Dougie... Maybe I could kick Frankie's ass…

"Dude, that's horrible" Tom said.

"But I have an idea… I know revenge is _never_ the answer, but still I want to do it. Will you guys help me?"

"Yes, of course" Harry said "What's the plan?"

* * *

Everyone was sleeping now, it was 6am… But I was still afraid of sleeping, I didn't know if I would have nightmares tonight or not, I was hoping I could dream with the future, a future in which I may be with Dougie… I wasn't going to let him go this time, nobody was going to steal him from me, I was going to fight for his love as no matter how much I had to.

I heard weird noises and turned my head in the direction of the many beds the bus had. Dougie had his hands over his face and he sighed deeply. I stood up and walked toward him. I sat in the edge of his bed and caressed his hair.

"Are you alright?" I whispered so as not wake up anyone else.

He removed his hands and I saw his eyes were red, he was crying, he seemed really sad. I knew he was in love with me but I also knew he loved her more than he loved me, he'd stayed with her because of that, or at least that was what I thought.

"I feel like an _idiot_ for crying for_ her_" he said.

"_She's_ the idiot, Dougie. You cry because you love her, that's not bad"

"I also feel awful because I wasted so much time, I hurt you because of her when I should have listened to Danny all along"

"We all make mistakes, it's ok, you'll be better later… I will be better too, don't worry about me"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" he looked at me with sweet eyes and I nodded, how I could refuse anything to such a broken heart? I laid down by his side and put my arms around him, he was like a little hurt boy in my arms, lost and sad… I wanted to be his lover, but I'd be whatever he needed me to be for as long as he wanted.

He looked up at me and all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"I'd like to kiss you" he said "but I cant… I need some time…"

"I can do that" I said and he put his head on my shoulder "I'll be right here, waiting…"


	44. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Has anyone seen the TV show 'True Blood'? I was thinking about downloading it but first I would like to know if it'd worth it.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter and review please :)**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I didn't know if my plan would work; so far I was the one who was suffering the most. It was so hard to pretend everything was alright, to kiss her and remember that no long ago another guy had kissed those lips too. Frankie smiled at me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you are giving me another chance, I won't let you down this time" she said.

"Oh course, baby…" I said "I'll be right back…"

I walked toward Danny and Harry, who were checking our instruments. Almost everything was ready; we were in the set of Top Of The Pop, ready to play a song in front a hundred people and thousands more would be watching this on the TV.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I can't resist much longer, really… Don't you think I should just tell her to go?" now my plan looked really cruel, I'd thought about it while being extremely angry, and I didn't know if I could hurt and humiliated her that much.

"Dude, you have to do this, everyone needs to know she's a bitch" Danny said.

"You know she deserves it" Harry said calmly.

"Yes, I know, but _so_ many people are going to be watching… I feel cruel"

"Oh, yes, I forgot she's an angel" Danny raced an eyes brow "Dude, thousands of people saw the picture of her kissing with that other guy, you'll be even after this"

"For the first time in my life I'm going to say Danny's right" Harry said.

Tom came from out of nowhere and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" he said.

"I was born ready, baby" Danny said.

"I want talking to _you_, idiot" he said smiling and then turned to me "Are you ready, Doug?"

"_No_"

"Alright, then let's go"

They took their guitars and Harry sat behind the drums. The crowd shouted excited. I grabbed my bass and turned to talk to Frankie.

"Come with me to the stage, I want you to be there with me while I play" I said smiling.

"Aw, Dougie, that is _so_ sweet! Are you going to dedicate the song to me?" she said.

"Yes, of course, Frankie. Every single line talks about you"

She gave me a quick kiss "Thanks, Doug. But which song are you going to play?"

"Oh, I want it to be a surprise… Now come with me to the stage" I grabbed her hand and we walked on stage together. The crowd shouted more when they saw us.

I stood in front of the microphone and talked "Hello, everyone! Before we start to play, I would like to say that I dedicate this song we are going to play to this girl that I believe many of you know; Frankie. Every word talks about her"

She smiled and waved to the crowd and then she stood in the middle of the stage, between Danny and me.

I looked at Tom and he nodded… And then we started… They were going to let me sing almost the whole song tonight, it was _my_ turn to be a bad boyfriend, it was my turn to be evil. I looked at her and sand "Better run for cover, you are hurricane full of lies and the way you're heading no one's getting out alive…"

I kept singing and I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins. She recognized the song and her face was confused, I was singing 'Lies' and every single word was dedicated to her, just as I had told her. I smiled when I sand 'the devil has his eyes on you girl' and she left the stage running. Danny started singing, I'd already done my part in the game, now it was all about fun, now I was _completely_ free, I'd had my revenge and my heart was free from anger because I'd said everything I needed to say with a song in less than two minutes.

As soon as the show finished, I drove back home but when I entered, I felt that place wasn't _my_ house anymore, it'd been intoxicated and I felt uncomfortable there. Besides, I couldnt sleep in that bed anymore, I couldnt even go to my room. I left again and went back to my car.

**Ally's POV**

About an hour ago, Susan called me from the kitchen and I run down the stairs thinking that she had cut his finger with a knife or something like that, but no, it wasn't about that, she was knelt down in front of the TV and I recognized Dougie's voice coming out of it.

"Dougie is singing Lies to her girlfriend _LIVE_!" she shouted smiling "They are _so_ over!"

I still couldn't believe Dougie had done something like that; well, she definitely deserved it but still, I'd never imagined he could be so cruel, he'd humiliated her in front of half Britain or even _more_… Well, she'd done the same to him long ago, Tom had told me about it, about the pictures… I guess Dougie wanted revenge.

But it certainly was a surprise when he knocked in my door at about midnight. He was wearing the same clothes that in the show and he looked tired.

"Hi" I said "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… I really cant go home"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's like if I still felt them there"

"Oh, _them_…"

"Yes, _them_…"

"Do you want to come in?"

He smiled "That'd be great, I'm actually quite cold"

I closed the door behind him and we looked at each other. Susan broke the ice when she came in asking who had come.

"Oh, hi, Dougie" she said smiling "We saw the show tonight… You sing really well"

"Thanks, Mrs. Heller"

"Call me Susan"

"Susan, please, could you give us a moment alone?"

"Sure, Ally" she winked at me and I hoped deeply in my heart Dougie didn't see that "Dougie, do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No, don't worry, I can go to Danny's…"

"You are also welcome _here_. Susan will seriously _love_ to have you here."

"Well, actually…" he made a few steps closer to me "I would really like to stay… Here with _you_"

I smiled and blushed a little bit "I'll ask Susan about it"

I went upstairs to my parents' room; they weren't sleeping, Jackson was reading and Susan had her head in his shoulder, she was reading too… They were such a nice couple really, they hadn't lost the passion and I was hoping they'd never loose it, I liked them that way.

Susan almost jumped off the bed and ran to me smiling.

"And? What happened? Is he still downstairs?" she asked really fast.

"Yes, he's downstairs… He needs a place to stay, can he stay with us tonight?"

Susan jumped on the bed again and made a puppy face to his husband.

"Jackson, my love, can he stay please?"

He laughed "Of course he can stay… That's the one who's your boyfriend, right?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, dad" I blushed and they looked at me surprised; I'd never called them 'dad' or 'mum', it just came out of my mouth.

"Hey, you've never called _me_ mum, who's _that_ fair?" Susan said hurt.

"I just— I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it"

"It's alright, Ally" Jackson said "You can call me dad if you want, remember you _are_ part of our family now"

"Thanks" I smiled and looked down a little bit embarrassed; I'd never been lucky when it came to my family so that was why I'd never felt I fitted in this family, but little by little I learned to love them more and more, and maybe my luck was changing after all, maybe now I could really be part of a real family "I'll go downstairs"

Dougie was sitting in one of the living-room's couch. He stood up as soon as he saw me and smiled.

"So… Can I stay?" he said.

"Yes, but you'll have to sleep in my bed with me" I said and his face immediately went red. I laughed at him "I'm just kidding, there's a guest-room upstairs, come on"

Dougie sat on the bed and I kept my distance, I was only watching him from the door. I knew things between Frankie and him were finally over, but I still felt it was too soon for him, he wouldn't want to start another relationship right now, but at least I knew he wanted me for a future relationship and that was enough for now.

"Well, I'll go to my bedroom… You know where my room is, let me know if you need anything" I said.

I'd been lying in my bed for about two hours, it was about 2a.m. now, but I couldn't fall asleep knowing that Dougie was in the room at the end of the hallway. I stood up and walked to Eli's room. She was sleeping peacefully, breathing evenly. She was very special to me, my first and only little sister; she couldn't judge me, she couldn't be curious about my past, she couldn't even ask questions because she didn't know how to talk yet.

I heard a weird noise and turned quickly; Dougie was watching from the doorway, he again was wearing only boxers and he blushed when I saw him.

"Hi again" he said smiling.


	45. Easier Together

**Another chapter, people :)**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

* * *

**  
**

**Dougie's POV**

The moonlight was all over her body, making her look like a ghost, her skin was so pale but yet she looked so beautiful; I felt like I was dreaming and was so glad to know I _wasn't_. I couldnt understand how I could have chosen Frankie over Ally; not only Ally was more beautiful, but her soul was more interesting, more pure. I slowly opened the door a little bit more to see her better, but it made a weird loud sound and Ally turned. We stared at each other for some seconds before my brain told me to say something.

"Hi again" I said and smiled.

She made me a sign to be quiet and slowly walked toward me. I quickly looked once again to her amazing legs and then looked away, I wouldn't want to be caught looking at her like that, but I just couldn't help it. It's like if you had Danny Jones on his pajama right in front of you; you _wouldn't_ be looking at his face, would you?

She took my hand and led him back to the hallway before closing the door behind us. We were quite close to each other and I was thankful the hallway was really dark because I was sure I was blushing; I still was hurt and sad for what had happened with Frankie, you cant expect me just to get her out off my head in a couple of days, this takes time… I really had deep feelings for Ally but I didn't want to be with her as long as Frankie was bouncing up and down in my mind.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked me.

"I just couldn't sleep" I replied "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing up?"

"This is_ my_ house, I can be up whenever I want"

None of us said anything else, we just looked at each other in the dark and I noticed she was still holding my hand.

"Your hand is cold" I said and she quickly let go mine.

"Oh, sorry"

"No, it's ok" I took her again with both of mine to warm it up.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure…"

"Dougie, do you feel like… Maybe…" she looked down and now I was annoyed by the darkness around us, I wanted to see her face, to see if she was blushing or smiling, if she was sad or happy.

"Yes…?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out sometime… Now that Frankie and you… You know what I mean"

"Yes, but—"

"I understand you may need some time first" she said quickly.

"Thank you"

Silence filled the room again and now I notice how cold the hallway was.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" he said "It's cold here"

"Yes, you are right… Well, I'll see you tomorrow then"

I nodded and let go her hand. I watched her as she walked to her room, I was kind of hoping deep inside in my heart that she would turn around and stay with me for a little bit more time… But she closed her bedroom door behind her and I went back to my bed. I laid down over the covers, the cold didn't bother me and I knew I wasn't ready to sleep yet.

I knew Ally would wait for me now, or at least I was desperately hoping she would… I wanted to kiss her and make her happy, but I wouldn't be happy if I was thinking of Frankie while I kissed her, it wouldn't be fair for her either… I wanted to be completely hers. I had the feeling that this time it'd be easier for me to get Frankie out of my mind, now that I had had my revenge and now that I had Ally in my life.

The opened and I looked up. Ally shyly entered the room and closed the door slowly.

"I cant sleep either" she said.

"Do you want to stay here for a while?"

She nodded and slowly walked toward the bed. She sat on the edge and looked around.

"I don't bite, remember?"

"I know" she blushed "It's just that… This is weird for me"

"Weird _how_?"

"You are almost naked and I'm on my pajamas and we are alone in a _bedroom_, Dougie"

"Oh…"

Now that I think about, it did was a bit uncomfortable; she was looking really beautiful and we were on our own here. '_No, Dougie, remember she's 17! Don't think about _that_!_' I thought ashamed of myself. Then I started to think that I'd be the first to…Well.. You know _what_ with Ally.

"What are you thinking?" she said, she was laughing a little bit and I wondered how my face looked like.

"Nothing… I just remembered something Danny told me"

"You are lying, you hesitated" she said with a sexy look, racing an eyebrow… She was a living lie-detector "But don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Poynter"

She laid down next to me and sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure"

"What did they do to you?" her face changed, she knew what I meant, she perfectly knew I was talking about her scar. I could see she didn't like talking about this and I was aware that she hadn't told anything about her past to anyone _but me_, so I knew I shouldn't make her tell me, this was a complicated subject but I was dying to know who she had been, who they had _made_ her be.

"You are very curious, aren't you?" she said and looked into my eyes. We both waited, she was probably hoping I would change the subject of our conversation, but I wasn't going to, if we were going to be together I needed to know her completely "A knife… They did it with a knife"

"Why?"

"Because my dad didn't want to make business with them"

"Only because of _that_?" I would think she was lying to me if I didn't knew her, but I did and her face was serious and kind of sad.

"My father was a _very_ important man, making business with him would probably make you a millionaire… So many people wanted to do business with him, whatever it took"

"What was your father's job, Ally?"

She looked away "I think I've answered enough questions for today, Dougie…"

"You'll have to tell me one day"

"But not tonight… I don't want to remember"

"But—"

"Maybe I should just go" she stood up quickly and put her hand over the handle of the door. I jumped of the bed and locked my arms around her.

"No, no, please, don't leave" I couldn't make sense of my words, I sounded weak and I didn't want her to see me like that, but I wasn't going to let her walk out that door, at least not yet "Please…"

She sighed but removed her hand from the handle.

"I don't want to leave" she said.

I let her go and sat again on my bed, hoping she would turn around and sit by my side; and she did.

"I need time too, Dougie" she said and looked at me; she wasn't looking angry now, she seemed scared of something "You cant just ask me all the questions you want… I'm running from all that and you are forcing me to remember it. At least be patient"

I nodded "Alright, I'll be patient, I promise"

She did something I wasn't expecting; she laid by my said and put her arms around me. I only stared at her for a moment, but then I run my fingertips up and down her back, feeling her scar at the end of it, but still enjoying doing it.

"Will you promise not to fear me when you get to know everything about me?" she suddenly asked, her voice trembled at the end of her question. I looked at her face and saw tears on her eyes.

"Ally, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm afraid to loose you. I lost you once; I don't want to loose you _twice_"

"No, I promise I won't fear you. I may not know _everything_ about you but I still_ know_ you" I hold her tight and kissed her forehead "Don't be silly, how could I ever be afraid of the sexiest girl in Britain?"

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I, _babe_"

She laughed and I felt something wet on my neck; a tear for sure.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You mean you want to sleep with me?"

"Yes… You help me somehow… I'm hoping you'll keep me safe from my nightmares"

I smiled and felt a weird excitement growing inside me "Of course you can stay, I'd love that… But… Your father wont kill me or anything, will he?"

She smiled again, I was thankful that I was the one who always made her smile… I felt proud to be the one she trusted, the one she chose to protect her… And most of all, I felt extremely happy to be the one she **loved**.

"No, he wont, Dougie…"

She closed her eyes and I made my best to put a cover over us. I turned off the light of the little lamp that was next to me. I felt her lips on my neck and I had to control my mind from _weird_ thoughts. I couldn't remember the last time Frankie had made me feel like that, deep down in my heart I kind of always secretly thought that our love would never last but I'd always hided that feeling. I really liked the way I was feeling and I was happy to know it could get better in any moment; I'd soon be free from Frankie's spell and I could fall deeper in love with Ally; maybe she could _the_ one for me.

"Good night, Dougie" she said softly, her lips moved in my neck and caused a weird effect on me. I tried to calm down myself before I replied.

"Good night, Ally… I'll keep you safe tonight"


	46. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**WARNING: I have only 1 more week of holidays before I have to go back to school... And I've got a h****uge list of homework to do, so I'm going to try to do it today [starting right after this]. The thing is, I didnt write another chapter after this one, so there's a chance I may not be uploading tomorrow. SO SORRY, seriously. I'm going to try to finish a chapter for tomorrow, but I should seriously do my homework... Damn, I'm so lazy!  
**

**Enjoy and review :)  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up early and smiled when I saw Dougie sleeping next to me; he really looked like an angel. I checked the time and I felt annoyed; I was going to arrive late to school if I didn't hurry. I stood up slowly and then ran toward my room. I dressed up quickly and ran downstairs.

"Sarah, have you seen my skateboard?" I said.

She was sitting in a chair as she tried to feed Eli. She smiled at me.

"Yes, it's in the garden, sweetie…" she said and I ran outside. I grabbed my skateboard and ran inside again. Just when I was about to leave, Susan called me again from the kitchen.

"What mum? I mean, Susan"

"Aw, no, dear, call me mum, I love it!" she said smiling from ear to ear "I just wanted to ask you how long Dougie's staying"

"Well, I don't know… He said he cant go back to his house, I guess he's moving somwhere else"

"Tell him he can stay with us as long as he wants; Dougie Poynter is staying at my house, for God's sake, I'm so lucky" she started to jump up and down around the kitchen and Eli laughed at her, which made me laugh; that's when I noticed I was _happy_.

"I'm running late for school, bye" I said and left.

About fifteen minutes later I arrived at school and almost had to run to my classroom. Jazzie laughed when I entered running the classroom before the professor could arrive; they usually closed the doors before any student who was arriving late could come in.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I forgot my alarm clock in my bedroom"

She looked confused "And you _didn't_ sleep in your bedroom?"

It'd took me long to explain what had happened last night, so I figured out it'd be funny to say it in the short way and enjoy her reaction.

"Actually, I slept with your brother" I said in a casual tone.

Her face went blank and I was about to laugh when Julie, Kate and Sophie, who were sitting in front of us, turned around immediately with horrified faces.

"_You_ did _what_!?" Kate said.

"Well, I was actually having a_ private_ conversation with Jazzie, you know?" I said annoyed. Since the closet accident, I'd been rude to them, trying to scare them, trying to make sure nothing like that day would happen to me again.

"I do not care, this is about Dougie Poynter, for God's sake! You are _so_ lying!" she said. Sophie was breathing heavily, as if she was about to cry.

"Calm down, jeez, you don't even_ know_ him" Jazzie said.

"I don't care!" Julie said "He has just broken up with Frankie, this was _my _chance to go get him!"

"He's already Ally's, I'm so sorry to disappoint you… Well, I'm actually _not_" Jazzie was enjoying this but I had the feeling she was talking too much. The professor entered the class room and the three annoying girls turned around. Jazzie couldn't help laughing a little bit more and then put a little piece of paper over my desk.

'_Did you sleep with him?_' it said.

'_No, I was just kidding. He needed a place to stay and so he stayed in my house_' I wrote and put the paper over her book.

She looked disappointed and I gave her a killing look. "Pervert" I whispered.

"I just want to make sure you'll be my future sister-in-law" she said and turned to watch the professor.

I blushed and looked down at my books; I'd never really thought about marriage, I was still 17 after all and I'd never had a boyfriend… Dougie and I still weren't even together but somehow Jazz was already thinking about our marriage. '_Well, she'd be my bridesmaid for sure… I've never worn a dress before, I wonder how I'd look… Dougie must look awesome in a suit…_'

The whole class stood up and I turned confuse to watch Jazzie standing up too.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"Someone's been daydreaming" she said and smiled.

I followed her through the hallways of the school, the professor was walking in front of all of us and I felt lost.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked her.

"Relax, we are just going to paint"

"I said seriously"

"I _am_ being serious!"

"Why are we going to _paint_?"

"I don't know, he said something about a psychological test; they let us paint whatever we want and then a psychologist sees it"

I immediately felt uncomfortable; the best psychologist of Britain would need treatment after listening the story of _my_ life. I didn't even know how to draw, music was my thing, I was a horrible painter.

I walked behind Jazzie all the time, my legs moved as they followed her but my mind was somewhere else, I couldn't help thinking about Dougie, I was lost in the deepness of my thoughts, wondering how it'd be like to be loved by Doug.

We entered in a big room that had many easels with white papers over them **[author-note: I don't know how the things where you paint on are called, so I just wrote 'write papers']** and very little desks next to all of them. I was doing my best to try to pay attention to whatever the professor was saying; we had to paint our life in just one drawing. I could just paint a black hole in the white paper, but I didn't want to because the psychologist would _obviously_ notice there's something wrong with me and the last thing I wanted was to have to talk about this with the people from school.

I left my easel and walked toward the professor, avoiding Julie and Sophie in my way; they were giving everyone small tins with paint and I was aware they were particularly angry at me today because of what they had heard, and I didn't want to give them the chance to throw that paint over me and make me look like an idiot in front of the whole class.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could skip this… Assignment" I said as I looked around us, making sure no one was listening; if someone denied to paint their life is because they are hiding something, don't you think? If you are hiding something, you won't even want people to know you are hiding anything, and that was exactly what I was doing; I was hiding my dark past but I didn't want them to know I had a dark past.

"Why, Ally?" he asked me.

"Because it's _my_ life, it's private"

"No one will hear what the psychologist thinks about your painting"

"Then what's the point on doing it?"

"By no one I meant your _classmates_, if that's what you are worrying about"

"Who's going to see it?"

"Just me, the psychologist and the headmaster"

"Well, I don't want to do it"

"Why not?"

"I've told you why not"

He looked annoyed at my lack of politeness.

"Look, Ally; _I_ give the orders here so go do that painting like everyone else now"

I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see my extremely angry face and I was about to start cursing him in my mind but as soon as I turned, I bumped into somebody else and almost fell backwards. Julie screamed loudly and looked at herself in horror; she was full on painting. Everybody started laughing immediately.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" I said honestly as I stood up and froze in front of her.

"You nasty _weirdo_, you are _not_ sorry!" she said as tears filled her eyes "You did this _on purpose_!"

"No, it was an accident, I swear!"

"You'll pay for this, Heller!" she said angrily before leaving the room.

Jazzie came running to me as she laughed. I felt horrible, I wanted to go after her and help her get all that painting off her –though I had the feeling she would have to buy a new uniform— but I knew she wouldn't let me anyway, and she wasn't going to believe me either.

"That was amazing, Ally" she said.

"Shut up, Jazzie" I said "It's not funny"

"Hell yeah it is!"

I sighed and walked toward my easel again. I stood up in front of it and looked around; I was afraid anyway would watch whatever I draw, so I decided I'd better paint about something else; my **new** life maybe… Or Dougie, my first love. I looked around the room again, but this time I was trying to see if Julie was back… Not only she wasn't, but her two best-friends, Sophie and Kate, were staring at me with killing looks. I begun to think that I'd have to watch my back at school after this, Julie had really meant what she'd said; she'd try to make me pay for this. I laughed; I'd been aimed with a gun **[a-n.: is that written properly?]** _many_ times in my life before, a 17 years old _brainless_ girl's threats wouldn't scare me. Hit me with your best shot, _Barbie_.


	47. Listening

**I had the chance to write a chapter yesterday, though I haven't finished my homework yet, so today _again_ there's a chance I may not be uploading tomorrow. I'll do my best to find some free-time, I swear!  
**

**Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I cheated in my psychological test; I did paint about my life, but only the life I'd been given since I arrived to London; lonely and confusing at the beginning, but more interesting and happier little by little. I figured out the psychologist wouldn't find out I'd lied, how could she? She would only see this life, a quite normal life, right? Well, except for the fact that I was slept with Dougie Poynter… More than once.

'Bad Things' by Jace Everett was playing on my Ipod as I rode home with my skateboard. I was smiling, eager to get home and see if Dougie was still there. I felt strangely happy… Maybe it was because I now felt part of a family, a real one, maybe because in the very near future Doug would be my boyfriend, maybe because I now had many good friends.

I stood in front of the door for some minutes and tried to put my hair in its right place; I'd never really cared about how I looked but I wanted to look awesome in front of him. I opened the door and threw my books on the couch.

"Is anybody home?" I asked as I threw my coat over the books.

I felt a little disappointed when no one answered; Dougie was gone, no one was home—

I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes for a moment to listen better; footsteps. I threw my tie on the floor; when It comes to fighting, it's always better to avoid using ties, someone could easily use it against you, they could just put it around your neck and then it's all over. I took off my shoes so whoever was upstairs wouldn't listen to me and I quietly made my way to the stairs with my fists in front of my face.

I heard a door opened and listened carefully to any other sound from the top of the stairs. Someone was coming closer to where I was and I decided it was time to do something about it when I could hear them breathing. I turned on the corner of the hallway and hit a boy in his nose. H fell to the floor and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Oh, my God, Dougie, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" I said. His nose was bleeding. Then I blushed "Oh, my God, you are naked!" I closed my eyes "Grab the towel, grab the towel!"

"Alright, alright, it'd done!" he said. I opened my eyes, he was still lying on the floor with his nose bleeding, but at least now he had a towel over his… Private parts, alright?

I knelt down by his side and made him sit on the floor.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked confused.

"Shut up for a minute, Dougie" I said. I checked his nose from very different angles and smiled "Don't worry, it's not serious, I didn't break it"

He raced an eyebrow as he cleaned the blood from his face "Should I be happy about it? It still hurts like hell"

"Yes, of course you should be happy, you could have bled a lot more"

"Once again, why did you hit me? You cant just hit everyone, Ally"

"I know, I'm so sorry" I caressed his hair and laughed "Though you should have seen your face"

"Oh, shut up" He stood up and his towel fell again.

"Naked!" I turned around and ran to my bedroom. I heard him laugh and then a door closed.

I tried not to think about his marvelous body, so I just went downstairs and started to play the piano. I still couldn't believe Dougie was upstairs, dressing up, that he was going to be my boyfriend maybe and I felt a little bit unease; good luck wasn't my thing, I was expecting something bad to happen.

I was playing a song by Burgmüller, I knew this song by the name of 'Ghosts' and it was rather fun to play. I stopped when I heard Dougie running down the stairs.

"What's that you are playing?" he asked. I turned to see him; he was looking fabulous; he was wearing a white shirt and jeans, his hair in a kind of Edward Cullen's style and his bright blue eyes were locked in mine. I felt lose for a moment, hypnotized, I even thought I may be dreaming… He also smelled wonderful.

"Burgmüller" I said after some seconds.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, come on, you don't know him?"

"No… Anyway, I have to go" he put his hand in his pocket and took his cell-phone. He pointed it to me and it made a weird sound.

"What did you just do?"

"I realized I didn't have a picture of you so I took a photo" he smiled "And now I'm sending it to twitter. In five minutes, half Britain will know your face"

"Where are you going?" I asked a little bit disappointed, I was hoping we could spend some time together this afternoon, but I was obviously asking for too much.

"I've got to go to the studio but I'm coming back for dinner. Well, can I come back for dinner? I still don't know where I'm going to live, my mum's looking for a house for me"

"Yes, of course you can stay here" I smiled.

"Alright, then I'll come back later" he smiled back and then turned.

"Wait!" I stood up and ran to him "Will you hug me before you go?"  
He laughed "Yes, sure. But why?"

"Because I want to remember your smell" I smiled.

He put his arms around me and caressed my cheek. I smiled again, feeling safer than ever, I'd never smiled so much in my whole life.

Susan arrived just some hours later Dougie left. She was carrying Eli and two huge bags.

"Let me guess" I said from the piano "You went shopping"

"I just saw a lot of awesome clothes, very cool, and they were all your side!" she said excited, again behaving like a teenager and Eli laughed. She gave me the two bags and then ran to the kitchen; I was quite sure that I liked all the clothes in there, even if I hadn't seen them yet.

I walked upstairs and left the bags in my bedroom, then I went to the kitchen and took Eli in my arms

"Hello pretty baby" I said and she touched my cheek with her hands softly.

"Ally, listen… Tonight, your father and I are going to a party, it's your father's boss's job. I have no idea who that is, politics are complicated, but whatever, I'm going with him. Is it a problem if you stay here alone with Eli?"

"No, don't worry… Dougie's coming anyway"

"Oh, right, I forgot about him" she winked at me "I'll go get dress, Jackson's coming home in a while"

I played the piano for a couple of hours after I ate dinner; Elizabeth was already sleeping and I was trying not to die of excitement while I waited for Dougie. I'd also got on Dougie's twitter; I didn't know much about that website, but I was curious, so I went to Jackson's computer and opened that website. There was a little comment that said: 'I dare you to be hotter than her' and it had a link next to that. I clicked on it and saw a picture of me, the one Dougie was taken this afternoon. I read the comments below, many where asking if I was his girlfriend, many weren't very nice really, other agreed that I was pretty. I turned off the computer when I heard a knock in the door and run downstairs.

"Who is it?" I asked before opening the door.

"Me"

"Me who?" I said smiling, I'd already recognized Dougie's voice.

"Oh, come on, open the door, it's freezing"

I opened the door and sat in the couch. He kind of fell over the couch and sighed.

"Long day?" I asked.

"No, I just ate a lot of sandwiches" he said and smiled "Why is the house so quiet?"

"My parents are gone and Eli is sleeping" I said.

"So we are… alone?"

"Yes"

He looked at me with sweet eyes and blushed, I felt excitement running through my veins, I was sure we were thinking about the same thing. It was as if I could feel the glory of this love burning my skin, asking me to give him everything, the desire had overpowered my mind, I deeply needed to kiss him again.

"What do you want to do?" I said, my voice trembling in the beginning, it made me feel stupid.

"I have a few ideas…" he said softly as he sat closer to me. I froze and probably blushed.

"A few?"

"Well, one actually"

I laughed anxiously "And what's that brilliant idea?"

"Well…" he lend forward, our lips were only inches away, he still smelt awesome, though I was pretty sure I could smell food too "Do I have permission to kiss you, ma'am?"

I smiled a little bit and nodded once. He put his hand behind my neck and softly lend a little bit more. His lips felt as amazing as the last time I'd had the pleasure to touch them with mine… I was starting to think that they felt even better now.

Suddenly I stopped and put my hand over Doug's mouth. He looked at me confused, but I was paying attention to me, I was listening carefully; someone else was in the house.


	48. Killer Instinct

**Well, I made it, I wrote another chapter, BUT AGAIN I havent's finished my homework so I dont know if I'll be able to write a chapter for tomorrow, my aunt is coming to visit, that makes things even more complicated!** **Family reunions are soo boring!**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep writing :D And enjoy the chapter**.

**Vicky: I wanna know all about your new lover! Please tell me more!**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I decided I couldnt wait anymore; after all, loving Ally would make everythins easier, I could forget Frankie faster and that was exactly what I wanted. So it was time to show her how much I really cared about her, about _us_, and so I didnt it, I lend forward, caressed the back of her neck and then kissed her. It felt so amazing when we kissed.

But she stopped me...

I looked at her confused and many questions ran through my mind; did she dislike the kiss? Did she regret kissing me? Did she have feeling for somebody else? Was the smell of Tom's food really _that bad_? Did she though I was a bad kisser? I tried to talk but she put her hand over my mouth; she looked scared and aggressive, as if she was ready to fight. She was looking all around the place and then looked at the ceiling. Ally put a finger over her mouth to tell me to stay silence, then grabbed my hand and leaded me to a closet. She closed the door behind us and turned on a light.

"Well, this is sexy…" I said, maybe she liked these kinds of things.

"Dougie, listen to me carefully, I_ wont_ repeat anything, alright?" she said quickly and not sweetly at all.

"Alright" I said, I was feeling extremely confused and I was sure she was about to explain her weird behavior.

"There's someone in the house" she said.

"What?" I said kind of scared now; someone else in the house? What if they hurt Ally? What if they killed her!? What if they killed us both!?

"Don't interrupt, please" she said, she was nervous and impatient "Someone's broken in"

"How?"

"A window upstairs"

"How do you know?"

"I'm extremely good at listening"

"Do you think is _them_?" I knew she knew what I meant; I was suddenly really afraid for us, I was afraid that the people who was haunting Ally, the people who had made her that scar or whoever thought of her as their enemies, was right now in this house.

"No, it's not _them_, they are probably novices **[author-note: is that word correct?]** because the ones who are haunting me would _never_ make any noise, we'd have no warning"

I felt a little bit relief, but I was still worried.

"Ally, your sister is upstairs" I said.

Her face immediately changed; it wasn't confident and aggressive anymore, but worried and horrified, and her breathing sped up.

"I have to go get her, Dougie, _now_"

"No, are you crazy!? Let's call the police"

"They take ages to arrive. Call the embassy, they know me, they'll come sooner"

"Oh, yes, I forgot they were my _best-fiends_, I have their number _for sure_... I dont know the embassy's number, Ally!"

"Dougie, I can handle this, let me go"

"Are you out of your mind? You don't even know how many they are"

"She's my baby-sister, I have to! I'll be fine"

She opened the door before I could something else and closed it. I hesitated; I should go with her and protect her from whoever was in the house, but I wasn't a good fighter and I had to admit I was scared. I bitted my lip and tried to hear anything, but I could hear nothing at all. I took a big breath and walked outside.

**Ally's POV**

I swore to myself never to go through this again, never to have to fight for my life, to live peacefully and as normal as anyone else, but here I was again; instead of being scared for my life and hide anywhere, I had decided to fight them, as I had been taught. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a big knife, like the ones that are used to cut meat; yeah, like in a scary movie, but this was part of me anyway, part of my dark side, I'd done this before, believe it or not, and Ihad to protect my sister....

I could feel them upstairs, they were closing and opening doors slowly, but I didn't hear things breaking, I had no idea why they were here, maybe they were looking for money, but, whatever they were doing, I wasn't going to let them take or hurt my sister; I was suppose to take care of her, to protect her today, nothing was going to happen to her as long as I was here.

I took off my shoes and walked on my tiptoes to the stairs. I wasn't feeling nervous, I was just trying to figure out how many of them were in the house, I knew what I had to do and I wouldn't hesitate; law was on my side anyway. I was almost in the top of the stairs, I could hear whispers and quiet giggles, also something like water falling in the floor. That really confused me; what the hell where they doing?

"Julie, don't you think they'll catch us?" I heard a girly voice say. Anger exploded inside me; I knew that voice, it was Kate's voice.

I stood up in the middle of the hallway, still holding tightly the scary knife and I looked at them with aggressive eyes, staring like this to people had scared them many times before, and it also worked with them; the three girls stopped walking and talking, and looked at me with horrified eyes. They were holding many tins, tins full on paint! I knew they would do something about that had happened in class, but this was going too far, this was too much.

"What _the hell_ are you doing?" I said, my voice trembling with anger.

Neither of them answered, they took some steps backwards and Sophie's tin fell to the floor when I took a step forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" I repeated.

"We were just— We— Please don't kill us" Kate said.

"That sounds like a rather _good_ idea" I said in an ironic tone and made some steps forwards.

The faces of the three girls changed, but they weren't looking at me, they were looking at someone behind me; her eyes were wide opened and her faces weren't shocked. I felt a strong hand grab the wrist of my hand and immediately turned, using the knife to attack whoever was attacking me. I almost felt like dying when I saw Dougie with the knife in his shoulder. He didn't even shout, the pain must have stopped him, it sometimes works that way, but his face showed how much he was suffering.

"No!" Julie shouted "What have you done!?"

"I thought— Your faces seemed scared— I thought you were somebody else!" I said.

Dougie fell to the floor. I run downstairs and called the hospital, Tom and my father.

I'd attacked Dougie, the love of my life, he was never going to forgive me for this, but that wasn't scaring me in that moment, I was paying more attentions to the blood coming out from his shoulder. I removed the knife from his shoulder and put a towel over it. He was looking at me with scared eyes, I felt he was afraid of me.

I'd told the other three girls to leave the house, I'd tell Jackson about this later, he would probably call their parents and work something out with their lawyers; they were underage after all, they couldn't go to jail. They house was full of paint, everything was a disaster, and the floor of the hallway was full of blood. I was starting to loose my mind, I wanted the ambulance, Tom or my father to get home as soon as possible. Two big tears were running down Dougie's cheeks and it broke my heart, I was also dying of fear, he was bleeding quite much.

Then his voice came to me, my father's best friend's voice, and he repeated the last things he ever said to me; '_You can run but your killer-instinct will be always a part of you, we made you that way_'

**Dougie's POV**

Three hours later, Tom entered in my room –well, not _my_ room, the room I had been given in the hospital—and sat next to me in a little chair. He looked relief now, when he had arrived to the house, his fear was obvious. Ally looked scared too, but I was more afraid of her; I could still remember her face, her _scary_ face, full of anger, when she pulled that big knife deep in my shoulder. I hadn't seen her since the ambulance arrived, Tom had come with me to the hospital and I was glad he did; I just didn't want to see Ally right now. I knew she hadn't hurt me on purpose, that would be a really too crazy idea, but what was bothering me was how she _hadn't_ hesitated… Well, I really shouldn't have grabbed her wrist like that in such a complicated situation, I must have scared her, but seeing her eyes like that… It was as if I could _feel_ her dark part, that part of her she had been trying to hide. I didn't like that part at all.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"I don't feel a thing" I said.

"Doug, there's no need to act like a tough guy"

"No, I'm serious; they give me a lot of medicine for the pain or something like that…"

"Oh, right…" we looked at each other, I knew he was going to ask me what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it, Tom" I said.

"But just tell me; did one of those weird girls I saw coming out of Ally's house do this to you? You have to tell the police"

"No, Tom, it was an accident… Ally did it"

"_Ally_? Our _sweet_ Ally?"

"Well, she's not as sweet as you think"

"Did you have a fight with her or something?"

"No, Tom, I told you it was an **accident**!" I sighed "Maybe you should just go"

"Alright…"

He didn't say anything else, he just left the room; he was probably going to talk to Danny and Harry about all this, we would have to cancel every show until my shoulder was healed.

The door opened and Ally came in shyly.

"Hi" she almost whispered.

"I don't feel like talking, Ally" I said.

"Don't try to fool _me_, I know you are scare of me" she said and sat in the same chair Tom had sat "Dougie, there's no need to be afraid of me, what happened today was an accident… I saw those girls' faces and thought it was someone else, maybe a _real_ thief, you scared me"

"I know, but still… You should have seen your face"

"But it's not who I am, you know that"

"No, Ally, I'm starting to think I _don't_ know who you are. I mean, yes, I love you, I _really_ do, and I've known you for a couple of months now… But I know little about the rest of the 17 years you've been living. So I can _not_ say I really know who you are and you wont tell me, you always give me small answers. I know it's hard for you, but, hey, I'm not having _fun_ here, you know?"

She looked down and sighed.

"Please don't cry… You and your puppy face, you know I cant resist it" I said and looked away.

"What if I told you my story?" she said.

"The whole story?" I looked at her surprised.

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Yes… It's time you know who I really am… Well, you I really _was_. I'll tell you my full story"


	49. Ana's Story

**Sorry for updating late... I managed to write this chapter yesterday but today I woke up and realized I didnt like it; I'd writing it as a conversation between Dougie and Ally, and well, I'm not going to upload something I dont like, that wouldn't make sense. So I wrote it all over again and here it is! I liked it. It's sad, but whatever...**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**[author-note: remember her past name was Ana Luna]**

**In The Past**

I'd told my father I had to stay at school for some more hours, that I had to do a stupid project with some friends… Yeah, _right_, as if I had friends! I couldn't allow it, I wouldn't be a good friend if I put my friend in danger, would I? Just being around me was dangerous, so I couldn't have friends, I'd closed my heart completely… But I wasn't at school, I'd lied, I was somewhere else. I looked at the huge wooden door; it was really beautiful. But I didn't care, I was more interesting in what was inside. I took a big breath; was I really going to do this? Was I really going to betray my people? I didn't even want to think what my father was going to think about me… I didn't want to think about his partners, they would go crazy. I knew that if I really did this, I would have to leave home soon, I would have to watch my back even more than I already did.

Are you wondering where I am? I'm standing in front of The British Embassy. Are you wondering _why_?

My father was one of the most important suppliers of drugs in my country… You know; heroin, cocaine, ecstasy, those horrible things… It's a very dangerous business, but if you do everything properly… And _survive_… Well, it can make you pretty wealthy. But you can make many enemies too. He worked with suppliers from other countries, like Mexico or United States.  
I never took part in this business, but my father trusted me and, as we only had each other, he told me everything about it… Which was dangerous for me, that's why he taught me to fight since I was very young… While kids were learning to read, I was learning karate. _What a happy childhood_. I became _amazingly_ good, my professor even tried to take me to competitions but I never wanted people to see that part of me, so I never competed. I could never let people see who I was.

I was only 12 when my father decided it was time for me to see how his job worked. I remember always walking by his side, his partners always behind us, they respected him and they also respected _me_; they knew that some day, if my father was gone, he was going to leave _me_ in charge... I didn't have another choice, you could call it a family-business. We had people who protected us, but I was actually one of my father's best fighters; I was still young and I wasn't too strong, but I was fast and intelligent, that was on my side…

But my luck failed me one day…

I was walking home, it was getting dark; I'd gone running, like I usually did, I could run for a long time… They came from an alley and attacked me, they were too big for me and I was surrounded. That was the night that I got my scar, that was only two months ago… I spend about a month in the hospital… My father was furious, he knew who had done that to his only daughter and he wanted revenge, he wanted to make sure nobody ever dared touching a single hair of my head again.

I could still remember the little boy's face, his tears, his voice trembling with fear and pain. I knew I would never going to forget him or that night, I knew I was never going to forgive my father for that; that was going too far, that wasn't part of his job anymore, that was torturing a 4 years old boy who had _nothing_ to do this, his father should be paying for this, the one who did that to me, but the boy hadn't done anything and he was going to live with it forever.

I opened the door, many people with suits were inside. I knew what I had to do and say; my father had told me about some new businesses, he had been talking to some guys from England and they we were planning to do some serious business. I was going to betray my father and everyone who worked with them, but I needed a way out for this life and they wouldn't let me go, they _never_ let go _anybody_; if you wanted to be out, then **bad things** would happen to you. My father would look for me everywhere, _drag_ me back home if it was necessary, I was now too involve. I had two choices; staying with them or dying. I wasn't going to choose any of them, I was smart so I thought of a way out; the police. But the police from my country was _extremely_ corrupted, they wouldn't help me, so I needed serious help; that's when I thought of England, they would be very interesting in the information I had.

I told them everything I knew, everything I'd ever heard. **Everything**… We talked for about 4 hours and then they let me go home; they told me they would try to work this out as soon as they could, that this wouldn't take long and they promised to keep me safe, but I knew I couldn't count of that.

I told my father what I'd done as soon as I arrived home. You must be thinking I'm extremely stupid, right? Well, I wasn't. I was trying to protect him. He'd done terrible things, but he still was my father; he had done whatever he had to to protect me, he hand't abandoned me like my mother, he had took care of me as much as he could, he had feed me and given me a bed to sleep when it was cold and dark. He was my father. I was hoping he would come with me to the Embassy so they would protect us, he could help them catch the rest of his group and so the police would go easy on him. He wasn't angry at me but he looked sad. He took my hand and did his best to smile.

"I can not do that, Ana" he said.

"But, dad, we could go away, you could find another job, I could have friends" I said.

"Baby, I can't betray my people"

"I have! I did it for you and me!"

"But I'm not _you_… And I'm not expecting _you_ to be like _me_… I'm proud you aren't."

"Then what are you going to do? They will find you _soon_, dad, they will find all of you"

He sighed "I'm sure the police will try to hide you after this… Please promise me you will take care."

I nodded confused. He kissed my forehead and walked towards his room. I felt extremely guilty, my father wasn't going to escape with me so that meant I'd sent him to jail… Who knew how long he was going to be there!

I was about to go to the kitchen when I heard a loud 'bang', a sound I knew perfectly; a gun. I run to my father's bedroom and fell to the floor when I saw him bleeding over his bed. I put my hands over my face, completely horrified. I stood up and ran away from the house. That was the last time I saw him. That was the last time I saw my house. I run to the embassy, crying desperately. There was no point in calling for an ambulance, he was already dead. I hadn't shot him, but somehow I felt like if _I_ had killed him.

Two weeks later, a big part of the group had been caught. I was staying in the house of a guy who worked in the embassy but I'd been informed that I was going be moved to somewhere else, to another city in the country, they said it wasn't safe to keep me in this city anymore and that I could start all over again in another town.

So I moved to Mendoza with a small family. The embassy was keeping an eye on me anyway, from time to time they came to visit me and I had the phone number of one of them; his name was Jackson. He had come from London, he was interesting in the information I'd given them and he had been very supportive.

I thought I may be actually safe here, but I was living like a ghost; I'd been only a month since my father's death and I was officially an orphan... And poor. All the money my father had ever had, was all taken away, I couldnt's keep money that he got by seeling drugs, they police had it. I didn't even pay attention to what was surrounding me; I didn't pay attention to the sunset anymore, or to the mountains that surrounded the city, or to the family who lived with me, or to my hungry stomach. I was a ghost forced to live.

But one day I was walking home from school and I hid behind a big three when I saw two big guys trying to open the door of my new house; I didn't recognized them but they looked like the people who had raised me; _criminals_. I ran away, I never came back, I ran until I got to the highway. I didn't have time to go back and make sure the family who lived there was safe, I couldn't; they would kill _me_ without hesitation. And I was quite sure the family wasn't home yet. I hoped so.

I called Jackson desperately and ten hours later I was on a plane to London. He had arranged a few things and I could be able to live with him from now on. I was in some kind of 'Witness Protection Program'; they changed my name and gave me new a passport and arranged everything so I could be a "_normal_" citizen. Jackson offered me to live with him and his family; he said it'd be better for my security, they already knew my story and he said his family would be a good environment for me.

**In The Present.**

Dougie face was the one I'd feared; he seemed sad but a bit scared.

"So _they_ still can be looking for you, right?" he said.

"Yes" I simply said.

"You are seriously in the Witness Protection Program?"

"_No_, I was only kidding" I said with an ironic tone.

"That's some serious crap, Ally"

"I didn't realized it" I said, still ironically.

He didn't say anything, he wasn't looking at me not and I didn't want to see his eyes either.

"So…" I said. My heart was beating fast, I was afraid he would be afraid of me "Are you ok?"

"You mean _besides_ you attacked me?"

"I said I was sorry, Dougie! You scared me, it wasn't _my_ fault. Those girls made weird faces and I thought it was a _real_ thief that was going to attack me"

"Yes, maybe I shouldn't have even gone to your house"

"Oh, no, please, don't say _that_, Dougie. You _know_ me, you know I'm _not_ evil. I am not like _them_, haven't you heard what I've told you?"

"But you had to watch that boy nearly _die_ to be able to see what they were doing want right!"

"I knew it wasn't right, I'm not stupid, but I was 16 and I was on my own, what did you expect me to do!?"

He didn't answer.

"Just…" I was feeling angry, tired and scared "Just tell me your feelings for me haven't change"

He looked up at me "They haven't… But now I feel like I don't know you"

"You _do_. Who you _see_ is who I _am_. I escaped from that life because it wasn't the one I wanted. I want _you_, Doug… Please…"

"Maybe… Maybe you should go, Ally. Leave me alone for a while, alright?"

I nodded, but I felt as if he was throwing me out of the room.

I walked out the door; I didn't feel like Ally anymore, the pretty girl with friends, I felt more like Ana, the lonely girl with a broken heart.


	50. She Left Me

****

I changed some things, especially in the end.

This is the second time I post this chapter.

**It took me a couple of hours to write this chapter, my mind was blank. But here it is. Enjoy it and review.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing.**

**The story is coming to its end :O!**

**[not in the chapter, of course]**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I was feeling well physically, but emotionally I felt like _crap_. I felt as if all Ally had told me was a lie, it was too horrible to be true, but I knew she wouldn't lie to me and her face was serious and sad. I didn't want to imagine her face the moment she found her father dead… She must have suffered so much. But I still couldn't believe she had waited 16 years to stop his father and his psycho partners, she had watched that kid while he was being tortured and she did _nothing_ about it.

'_Well, what would _you_ have down_?' It was as if a little Dougie-angel was standing in my left shoulder while the other Dougie-devil was standing in the right one. This time the Dougie-angel was talking '_She wasn't a coward, she was in danger_!'

'_She left that family and ran here with Jackson, she left the family from Mendoza completely unprotected_' the Dougie-devil said.

'_But we **love** her_!' Dougie-angel said.

'_She's dangerous_!' Dougie-devil said.

'_She's hot_!'

'_There's people hunting her_!'

'_She kicked Danny's ass, that's the coolest thing ever!_'

'_She kicked your ass… Well, your shoulder! With a butcher-knife!_'

I sighed, I needed to stop that fight between my fears and my feelings. I knew I could not ignore my feelings, I really lloved her and I was looking forwards to love her even _more_, but _this_, her lifestyle, was too much for me. She may have left her country, but now I could see that some part of who she had been was still living in her.

A doctor came in the morning and told me I could go home if I wanted; I had to lay down on bed and don't make any movements with my shoulder, but he said that I'd be ok. Danny drove me to my mum's house. Jazzie ran to me and was about to give me a painful hug but Danny stopped her; thanks God I've got Danny.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"_Wonderful_" I said ironically.

"Tom said you were in a bad mood"

"Do you see me smiling right now?"

"There's no need to behave like an asshole"

I sighed and took her hand "Sorry… I just have a lot going on in my mind" I gave her a small smile and we entered the house. Paul and my mum were watching TV in the living-room. Mum seemed uncomfortable the moment she saw me, she probably thought I was going to be mad at her because of Paul, but I wasn't, I was glad he was there, mum seemed happy and I really liked him. Besides, it was too late for me, but Jazzie could still enjoy having a father… Or kind of.

I sat in a couch after greeting mum and Paul. I didn't feel like watching TV, I didn't feel like eating, I didn't find Danny's stupidity funny, **nothing**. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally's past; I was already in McFLY when I was 16 and my problems seemed so tiny next to the life she had been forced to have.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked me when we were alone. Mum had gone to buy lunch and Danny and Jazzie were in the kitchen doing God-knows-_what_.

"I don't know…"

"Are you having trouble with the ladies again?"

"How do you do that? How do you know _everything_?"

"Your sister told me"

"Oh…"

"Do you want to tell me what's up with… Ally, right?"

"Yes, her name's Ally. She's… Quite perfect" I smiled unconsciously.

"_But_…?"

"But she is…" how could I explain it without explaining _everything_? "She wasn't always as she is now, she was more… _evil_"

"She's the girl who did _that_ to you, right?" he pointed at my shoulder, which was covered with bandages.

I nodded "But it was an accident, she didn't to it on purpose" I said quickly.

"You are defending her… You yourself don't believe she's evil if you are defending her"

I thought about if for a moment.

'_There you have, I won_!' Dougie-angel said.

"I kind of behaved like an asshole yesterday when I talked to her…"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go find her, _tiger_"

I laughed and stood up; he was right. I went to the kitchen and asked Danny to drive me to Ally's house.

"But she may not be there now"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, don't you know she's moving?" Jazzie said.

"**What!?**" First I felt completely empty, then completely afraid of loosing her and then completely sure I'd behaved like a jerk.

"I called her and asked her to come home to hang around and she told me she was moving."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she said her family thought it was better to move"

"Has she already left?"

"I have no idea"

"Danny, drive me to her house now!"

He stood up quickly and we kind of ran to the car –I couldn't ran, it made my shoulder hurt like hell. It was Saturday and the traffic was going to make my nerves explode.

"Can't you go any faster?" I said.

"Yes, sure, I can fly over the others cars, I'd totally forgotten about it" he said in a sarcastic tone.

If Ally was in a Witness Protection Program, nobody would tell me where she was. If she left today, I'd loose her forever. I didn't understand how she could walk away from me so easily, it hurt me, but I wouldn't stop because of that, I could get angry later, after I found her… _If_ I found her.

We were two streets away from her house and I tried to found her house with my eyes; people was coming in and out carrying boxes; she was seriously leaving London. There was a black car parked in front of her house, I saw Susan carrying Elizabeth to the car and then Ally following her.

We were waiting for the red light of the traffic-light to turn into green and finally get to Ally's house. Jackson was talking to a fat guy who was carrying their boxes to a big truck. He smiled at him, nodded and started to walk toward the car.

"Danny, drive, drive, **drive**!!!" I shouted, my heart almost exploding.

"I can't, we still have the red light dude"

I opened the car's door and tried to get out but I hadn't taken off the seatbelt and it hurt my shoulder, but I had so much adrenaline running through my veins that I didn't even noticed it. Danny helped me to take it off and I started to run toward the car, not even feeling the pain in my shoulder, though I perfectly knew I would feel it later. Jackson was already in the car and the lights of the car turned on.

"No! Ally, don't go! Wait, please, wait!" I shouted while I was still running, but the car drove away. I turned around and saw Danny driving in my direction. I ran toward his car and got in as fast as I could "Follow them, now! Go, Danny, drive!"

"Dude, wait, maybe we should to the hospital, you are bleeding" he said.

I looked down at my shirt; it was red. I opened it and saw that my bandages were also red. I felt the pain now, it was horrible.

"You must have opened your stitches when you run"

"I'll survive, Danny, follow the damn car!"

"Are you sure? You'll have more girls, your shoulder is more important"

"No, Danny, _she_'s the most important thing. Now drive or I'm leaving the band!"

"You wouldn't!" Danny said as he followed Ally's car.

"I know, I just said the first thing that came to my mind"

Following them got complicated as they started to get into the center of London, which was crowded, there were cars everywhere and I was beginning to feel a little dizzy. I tried to hide it because I knew Danny would drive me to the hospital and then I would loose Ally forever. I was afraid I would loose too many blood, I'd bled quite much yesterday and bleeding a lot wasn't fun, it was serious.

Many cars started to get between our car and Ally's car, we couldn't see them as well as we could before and my heart was seriously beating fast, I was loosing my mind in concern.

"Danny, please, drive faster"

"I cant, dude…" he gave me a quick look and he looked horrified "Dougie, you are bleeding a lot, I have to take you to the hospital"

He was about to turn the car in the opposite direction of Ally's car, so I grabbed the steering wheel and turned into the other side. I heard a loud kind of mechanic sound and everything around us seemed to change. I felt even worst now and when I opened my eyes, Danny's head was bleeding, I couldn't see from where though. I looked around and tried to opened the door but I felt too weak and there was another car blocking my door. Chaos surrounded us, the back of Danny's car was a mess, completely destroyed, and the car behind us was like that too. Two other cars had crushed and the rest had stopped, people were getting out of there cars, they seemed lost and confused... But nobody felt like me, I was completely hopeless and I felt the pain in my shoulder everywhere, as if it was burning me inside. I closed my eyes and tried to say something to Danny, to know if he was alright, but I couldn't. I wondered where Ally was going, if she was going to be fine, if someone was ever going to love her the way I did. I felt horribly empty.

I lost her.

* * *


	51. The Air He's Breathing Is For You

****

Only the strong survive.

Enjoy and review.

Thanks again for all the reviews so far.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We heard weird noises, that I recognized as cars crushing and, while Jackson was turning around in the corner of a street, I tried my best to watch whatever had happened; my heart seemed to stop beating for a moment when I thought I saw Danny's car.

"Dad, please, stop the car" I said.

"No, darling, don't worry, those people will be fine"

"You want to be governor, right?" I said, remembering a conversation I'd heard between Susan and him; he wanted to leave the embassy and try to be the new governor of London "If you help these people, it'll be good publicity for you"

He thought about it for a moment and then parked the car. The car didn't even stop moving when I opened the door and ran toward the cars. I almost got hit by a car in the way; the driver was coming toward my way but I wasn't willing to stop, I thought he or she wasn't going to make it. I felt backwards and put my arms in front of my head, ready for the pain, but the car stopped right in front of me. The driver, an old mad, got out of his car and starting yelling at me, but I ignored him and went on running. I jumped over a car, I'd always wanted to do that, and I felt over Danny's car's hood.

'_Oh my God_' I thought. The front glass of the car was kind of broken though it hadn't fallen down, but I could still see through it; Dougie had his eyes closed and his bandages were red, blood was even coming from under them, it was going all down his chest and stomach. Danny, on the other hand, was moving his head, which was covered with blood.

"Danny, can you hear me?" I shouted. People was all around us, but nobody dared coming closer, they would have to walk over the cars, like I did.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Ally, is that you?" he said.

"Yes, it's me" I felt relief he was alright, but Dougie was worrying me "Are you alright?"

He touched his head and looked surprised when he saw blood "Well, I don't know…"

"Try to wake up Dougie" I said.

He turned to watch him and then tried to shake him a little bit, but he didn't wake up.

"Dougie?" he said "Dougie, dude, come on"

"Danny, look at me" I said, I could feel my heart beating fast, I was afraid "You are sorrounded by cars, you won't be able to open the door. Push the glass, it's broken, it will fall easily."

I looked around; Jackson was helping an old lady and Susan was holding Eli by his side, many people were calling for ambulances and the rest were just staring at me.

"Alright" Danny said. I jumped to the car next to me and waited. Danny took off his shirt and put it around his hands, then started to push the glass; it felt over the hood just seconds later and I tired to throw the little pieces of glass away from there. I cut my left hand and my right wrist.

"Dammit" I said as little drops of blood run down my arm as I watched my cuts. I jumped over Danny's hood, ignoring my mother's concern questions, she must had seen the blood.

Danny climbed off the hood and fell over another car. Two big guys came to help him and laid him down on the ground. I jumped inside the car and put one finger under Dougie's nose.

"He's not breathing" I almost choked when I said that, then I shouted for help "He's not breathing! Someone please help me!" I couldn't get Dougie out the car by myself; I was a good fighter, but I wasn't strong, at least not strong enough to do this. I fought back my tears, it wasn't time to cry. I opened Dougie's mouth and pressed my lips into his, trying to make him breath again. I took off my shirt, not caring about the world around us, and tied it tightly to his shoulder. That's when I noticed my hands were shaking.

Jackson came jumping over the cars like I did and landed on the hood.

"He's not breathing, dad, he's not breathing!!" I said with tears of desperation in my eyes.

"Ally, calm down and help me"

He grabbed his by Dougie's left arm –Doug's right shoulder was the injured one, moving him from there would be extremely dangerous— and started to pull him out of the car. Another big guy came to help us and they together took Dougie off the car and toward an ambulance. I run behind them, not even caring about the cold; well, it was actually freezing, but if my heart stopped beating, it'd be by fear or sorrow, not by the weather.

I climbed up the ambulance but Jackson put his arms around me and took me away.

"What are you doing!? Let me go! I want to go with him!" I shouted as I tried to break free from his arms.

"No, Ally! Listen to me! You are covered with blood, you need a doctor"

I remembered my cuts and looked down to look at myself. I _really_ was covered with blood.

"I promise you I will take you to the hospital to see him, I swear, but, please…"

I stopped moving and hugged him tightly as I started to cry… If something happened to Dougie… If he didn't breath again… If he… _Died_… What was there left for me?

My stomach felt weird and I begun to feel dizzy. My legs begun to feel heavy and crying made breathing more difficult.

"Ally?" Jackson looked down at me and caught me before I hit the ground. Then everything went dark.

* * *

The white walls hurt my eyes so I closed them quickly again.

"Hi there" a sweet voice said; my mum's voice, Susan's voice. Then a giggle followed her comment; that was Eli.

"Hospital, right?" I said; only hospitals had these _insanely_ white walls.

"Yes" she said.

I opened one eye and checked my whole body; I was perfectly fine, _except_ for my left hand and my right wrist, which both had bandages. Then it all came to me. I sat quickly, maybe _too_ _quickly_ because I felt a horrible pain in my head that made me close me eyes again.

"Wait, honey, lay down again" Susan said.

"Where's Dougie!?" I asked as I opened my eyes again.

"He's… Well, you _could_ say fine" she said.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"He's alive, Ally"

I felt extremely relief, so relief I felt like crying.

"Where is he? Are we in the same hospital?"

"Yes, darling, but lay down!"

I stood up; someone had took off my shoes, but at least I had my jeans on and what I remembered to be Jackson's shirt.

"I want to see him, _please_" I said.

"Oh, don't make me that puppy face!" Susan said as she looked again.

"Please… _Mum_…" I knew she would buy it, she always did when I called her mum.

"Alright, alright!" Eli laughed, so cute.

I put my shoes on and we walked outside that little room. I had no clue were Susan was taking me, she was walking around the place as if it was her own house. I saw Danny in a corner sitting in a chair; Tom, Harry and Dougie's family were around him. I ran to them and they all hugged me when they saw me. Dougie's mum cried while she hugged me.

"Thanks you so much, Ally!" she said "If it wasn't for you.... you helped my son so much"

I didn't answer, I didn't feel she needed to thank me; I had only tried to help the boy I love, the _only_ _one_ I'd _ever_ loved.

They all looked… Well, they all looked like crap, _tired_. Danny had bandages all around his head and he was resting in Jazzie's arms. I wondered how many hours I'd been unconscious, how many blood I'd lost.

"Is he alright?" I asked, trying not to cry.

"Yes, he will be fine. There was a thing blocking his lungs or something like that, the doctor explained it so fast that I cant really remember everything, but he will be alright, though he had to go trough a small surgery"

"Can I see him?" I asked Sam.

"Of course you can" she said "But he's sleeping right now"

She walked me toward another door and I entered in another _insanely_ white room.

I sat down in a chair next to him and caressed his hair. It hurt me to see him like that, full of bandages and connected to machines, but at least he was alive. I didn't even want to think about the moment I thought he might be dead.

I put my head next to his and smiled as I watched him sleep peacefully.

Then fear surrounded me again; the last time I'd talked to him, he was afraid of me. I was desperately hoping that had changed. Now I was afraid of what he was going to think when he woke up. I tried to put those feelings in the back of my mind and enjoy the view for a little while.

* * *


	52. The End

**This is the last chapter.**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

I could feel someone caressing my hair, but I couldn't feel their skin. I felt weird things in my body and a weird pain in the chest.

"Hey, are you awake?" a sweet voice said and I opened my eyes immediately. Ally was smiling at me, she looked beautiful though she looked also very tired; her right arm had bandages all over it, such as her left hand.

So many thoughts run through my mind; what _the hell_ had happened to her? What had happened to _me_? Where was Danny? Was he alright? How long had I been here? Why did my chest hurt? Why was she here? How had she managed to find me? Was she going to stay in London after all? Was she leaving anyway?

I felt a huge urge to hug her but the moment I tried to move, my chest hurt again.

"Take it easy, Dougie, lay down" she said.

"What happened to me? Why does my chest hurt?" I moved the covers from over me and looked down at my chest; the moment I saw those horrible six stitches, I put the covers over me again.

"The doctors had to make you a little surgery" Ally said, she didn't stop caressing my hair for a single moment, I **loved **it.

"Why? What happened to me?"

"Something was stuck in your lungs and you weren't breathing. You almost gave me a heart attack, Dougie."

"Well, nothing of this would have happened if you weren't planning to leave me" I said, I felt suddenly annoyed and hurt.

"_Leave you_? What are you talking about?"

"You were leaving London and you didn't even tell me!"

"Once_ again_; what are you talking about?"

"Jazzie told me you were moving"

"Yes, I _am_ moving, but not away from London, just moving to _another_ house"

"So…" I smiled "You are not leaving London?"

"No way, I love it here…"

We looked at each other; if I wasn't connected to the machine and if my chest didn't hurt so much, I would have kissed her. But she looked down, she seemed ashamed.

"Are you… Still… Afraid of me?"

I put my hand over hers and kissed her bandages. "Of course not" I said "I'm so sorry for that… I know you and I trust you. I behaved like an asshole"

"_And_ you crashed Danny's car"

"Oh, _right_…" Damn, I was going to have to buy him a new car. I hoped we didn't have any trouble with the rest of the drivers.

I let go her hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly… _Finally_ nothing would tear us apart, _finally_ I could love her completely. I was about to kiss her when Harry came in.

"Oh, sorry—" he said "Am I interrupting _something_?"

I was about to say yes but Ally smiled at him and said no.

"I just wanted to show you something…" He turned on the little TV that was right in front of me. It was the news channel and I felt very surprised when I saw Ally in Danny's destroyed car. She was tying her shirt around my shoulder, her arms were covered with blood and she seemed terrified. The guy from the TV was saying something about Ally, about how brave she'd been for such a young age, and I agreed but I wasn't paying attention to it really, I was just looking at her while she shouted for help; I couldn't believe I'd thought she was evil, it was nearly snowing yesterday and yet she took her shirt off _for_ _me_. There could never be evilness in her heart, she'd been taught to be like that but she still was an angel to me.

"_Great_, now everybody in Britain knows the color of my underwear" she said, I looked at her and you were blushing.

"Don't worry" I said "Now everybody in Britain knows how hot my girlfriend is"

She blushed even more and Harry winked at me before leaving the room. She looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't know I was your girlfriend, Poynter" she said.

"Well, do you want to?"

She smiled and lend forwards to kiss me. Her lips felt as awesome as usual, I loved kissing her, I almost didn't believe I was the first boy she had kissed, Ally was such a good kisser… I was hoping _I_ was the_ only one_ she _ever_ kissed.

"Does that mean yes?" I said without breaking the space between us.

She raced an eyebrow "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I am terrible injured, I cant think. Would you be my nurse?"

She laughed "Of course, Mr. Poynter"

* * *

It was late but the party went on. I put my arms around Ally and kissed her cheek.

"Can't believe how great today was" I said and remembered everything quickly…

About six years had passed and I never imagined I would be standing here with a suit with my best friends next to me. I smiled as we looked at each other anxiously, the silence made me want to laugh but I couldn't ruin this moment. We were _all_ waiting for the same thing; the moment the beautiful bride appeared after the doors from the church opened.

We all smiled when that happened; both the bride and her bridesmaid looked beautiful. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, I guess that's what people call love, when I saw Ally; she looked incredibly beautiful. She smiled at me and my heartbeat sped up. They both reached us and I felt I was the happiest man in the whole word, everything was perfect; my mother was happy by Paul's side, McFLY was doing great, I loved Ally more than ever and my sister was happy by Danny's side too.

Danny took Jazzie's check softly with his hands and kissed her as the rest of us greeted them. We laughed and smiled and made fun of the ones who were crying.

What, you thought this was my wedding? No, it's not my turn yet, but I see it coming soon.

We were now in their big party but we wanted some moment only for the two of us; today had been all about Danny and Jazzie, but it was time to have a '_Dougie-Ally moment_' too.

"Well, it hasn't come to its end yet" Ally said "Wonders can _still_ happen"

I looked down at her suspiciously "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well... I actually have something to tell you"

She bitted her lip and put her head on my shoulder.

"Ally, baby, are you alright?" I stepped back and grabbed her face with my hands. I looked at her with concern.

"You have to promise me you wont act like a jerk after I tell you this"

"Oh, my God, you _cheated_ on me!"

"_What_? No!" she raced an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist "How could you think that? You are _already_ behaving like a jerk, Poynter!"

"Sorry, you scared me… Then what is it?"

"Do you remember that Giovanna once told us that if we had a baby, we would win the genetic-lottery, that the baby would be beautiful?"

"Yes…"

"Well… We are going to be _millionaires_"

She blushed and I just stood there looking at her. Then I smiled.

"We are going to be millionaires!" I hugged her tightly and then let her go "Oh, sorry, would that hurt the baby?"

"Don't start acting like a lunatic father, please, we can still even have sex"

"Oh, really? Cool" I hugged her again "How long have you known?"

"For about a week… But I was scare you would freak out or something like that"

"No, I'd always wanted to have kids, really… To try to have a real family" neither of us had had a peacefully family, a complete one; I'd been abandoned by my father, she had been abandoned by her mother _and_ then her father died. This was out first chance to form our own complete family. _Our_ family. Together.

I hugged her and smiled. Then I thought about what my mum would say.

"But we will have to get married" I said; my mum would want us to get marry if she found out and we certainly couldn't hide this for too long.

"No, I don't want to get marry _just because_ I'm pregnant" she said.

"We wouldn't do it just because of that… I love you, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then let's do it…"

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Seriously?" she asked, still smiling, she looked like an angel.

"Seriously…" I smiled too "Ally Heller, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Does that mean yes?" I said.

"What do you think, Poynter?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Yes"

* * *

**Thanks for following the story, reviewing and getting involve with it :) I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**I may write more stories in the future, hope you get to read them too!**


End file.
